The Taste of Revenge
by Niolin
Summary: Naruto left Japan without letting Sasuke know and now he is back after more than a year. Their friendship is broken beyond repair. How much have things changed while Naruto was gone? Did he really forget about his best friend Sasuke? SasuNaru/NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!  
This is my first attempt writing fanfiction (so it may suck, sorry). I expect it to have several chapters (not sure how many yet) and i will try to update as I finish them. English is not my first language and I bet you will be able to notice that so huh, sorry for grammar mistakes or sense confusion. I will try to correct everything that will be pointed out if I have enough time.

Warnings: This story is rated M so it includes adult themes. Other stuff to be aware of are violence, rape, sexual content (I may add other if something appeared).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own nothing in general so no need to sue me! Naruto and all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It has been way too long. He's been gone for nearly year and a half, so long that coming home felt awkwardly foreign. The places and people he knew were the same but like from a different world or a different life. And there was this one particular person that he did not wish to meet again anytime soon but it was unavoidable. He knew that Sasuke will be there and he will be full of anger. Despite all of that he did not mind. He gave up on getting his best friend back or to remedy their relationship in any way. There was no reason to and he knew that it will only make things worse. Well it was him who left without a single word for year and a half and never even tried contacting Sasuke or any of friends that they shared.

Naruto came back home to Japan as the summer was nearing its end. Being sent to work so far away from home was quite troublesome for him. Europe was like a completely different world for him, nothing was the same. He had struggled a lot at the beginning but he made it. Now he was free to do as he pleased for another few years, he could go anywhere in the world if he wanted to. The diplomatic job that he did for Shikamaru's new company had established many valuable contacts with European business world even though Naruto was not so interested in business. All the travelling that had accompanied his work was on the other hand totally worth it.

And now he was back, standing in a crowd of the most boring people he has ever seen and pretending to be interested about what they said, be happy about their praise directed towards him for his great success and trying to hide. But it was too late. He was already spotted by the tall man with inky black hair and his usual cold stare. As the said man approached him Naruto collected all his confidence in order not to freak out on such an important banquet.

"Naruto, it has been too long," greeted Itachi formally but Naruto noticed a slight shift in the air. Itachi was not angry he seemed amused and quite pleased to see him which surprised Naruto to no ends.  
Itachi as Sasuke's older brother knew very well that Naruto felt uncomfortable.  
"Itachi, I was sure you wouldn't miss an occasion as this. How have you been doing?" asked Naruto trying hard focusing so his voice wouldn't tremble. For God's sake he has no reason to be this shaken by presence of the older Uchiha.

"It was not a bad year for me. Company is doing fine, my father finally completely retired and it saves me lots of trouble..." trailed off Itachi not really focusing on Naruto either.

"Hah, it is not like you to complain. So you have got the control over company. I always thought you were quite the control freak. Even looking at you now… you don't seem pressed to death-glare everyone in 20 meter radius. Although I have to say I like you more the way you are now, you definitely have changed," blabbed Naruto not even thinking much of what he was saying. The cold smirk and amused glare from Itachi told him that being this open with might not have been the best thing to do.

Itachi gave him an once-over realizing that Naruto had not changed at all. He still possessed sun coloured blond mop of hair and bright blue eyes. He also seemed more tanned than before which made Itachi think about all countries that Naruto have visited in last months. Naruto was quite tall but not as tall as Itachi himself and he had muscular build which was hidden by dark blue shirt and slacks. Itachi only guessed that Naruto must have refused to wear a tuxedo, it just wasn't like him.

"Sorry Itachi, I didn't mean it like that… it's just…" tried Naruto but it was too late, words said could not be taken back.

"Don't worry, Naruto," assured Itachi and if possible his smirk even grew, "I am well aware of what you are talking about and unless you want to get a certain person very jealous stop it."

This rendered Naruto speechless as he was staring at the stoic Uchiha in disbelief. This man… just what exactly happened while he was gone? Some people for sure knew how to manipulate. Just imagining who and how made the cold man change made him smile unconsciously. Itachi as the less lucky heir of Uchiha was raised from birth to be a business man, perfect, intelligent, reserved and stoic. And now he was standing here in front of Naruto and giving him the all-knowing look which caused Naruto to struggle with suppressed outbursts of laugh. The inner voice in Naruto's head shouting: NO WAY!

"I would have never guessed that you could be like that, Itachi," forced Naruto between his not so well hidden attempts at not laughing.

"And I would have never guessed Shikamaru would choose you to for making all contracts in abroad. It seemed as a crazy idea at the beginning but being here today proves the opposite, doesn't it?" joked older Uchiha and Naruto gave him a shy smile "I have heard that you have managed to make contract with Hyuuga enterprises and that is something. Especially considering who is leading the company."

That was truly amazing. As Naruto wasn't a business man he has succeeded in signing contracts on Shikamaru's behalf as his right hand. Naruto have always possessed the means of making people understand his point and they always liked him despite who they were, even the ice-hearted CEO Hyuuga Neji. Naruto always was friendly, non-formal and open which did drive some of people he was working with mad but most of them liked working in his presence as he was willing to find solutions and never gave up. Not to mention that his behaviour bought him some important friends.

"Oh he is not that bad. If we are lucky enough he is here somewhere among all these people," admitted Naruto quietly looking around until he heard his name called from somewhere afar.

He turned his head there he was. Neji Hyuuga, the stone cold businessman who never backed down and never negotiated. Everything had to be according to his plan and if it would not work people working with him or under him would definitely pay.

Young Hyuuga and Uchiha have exchanged cold stares of acknowledgement. This caused Naruto to feel as though the temperature in room dropped at least ten degrees. Not like he wasn't used to such situations but these two were thought to be the main business rivals on market in Eurasia.

"Now this is awkward," mused aloud Naruto.

"Not in the least," said Neji coldly.  
Naruto watched as elder Uchiha smirked at Neji who gave him a very confused stare. "I think Hyuuga-san and me have always understood our qualities during all those years of … cooperation."

Itachi only watched with amusement as two pairs of eyebrows shot up in confusion at this ambiguous statement. He chuckled and added lightly: "Nice to see how little is needed for you two to lose that façade."

Naruto laughed at the change of direction this very uncomfortable situation was making. This did not last long as he heard a familiar voice calling Itachi's name and it had him frozen on spot.

"Itachi, you honestly have to fire that secretary of yours. She is just terrible and I refuse to substitute for her incompetency. I am not one of your employees so you can order me arou-"the annoyed voice of younger Uchiha abruptly stopped. His glare had met Naruto's eyes and quickly left them staring at his older brother again.

"Sasuke, you know very well that I am looking for someone else to take her place. It is not that easy," admitted Itachi giving his younger brother amused glare at the change in his behaviour that was brought by the presence of his used-to-be best friend.

On the other hand, Naruto felt as someone dropped a block of ice in his stomach. He so wanted to avoid this but it was impossible. He had to meet Sasuke sooner or later.

Usually it wouldn't be difficult for Naruto to deal with Sasuke but this time it was different. Naruto still felt emotionally shaken and was still grieving. He didn't want to come to the banquet in the first place but then changed his mind. He couldn't avoid confrontations with people and he had to get used to it. Naruto discovered that locking himself in his flat as in a fortress only made it worse.

He tried to collect himself and miserably failed as Neji asked him to be introduced to the younger Uchiha. The angry glare the oblivious Hyuuga was met with was unexpected. Naruto never did that. Itachi used the long awkward silence and introduced his younger brother to confused Hyuuga. After the cold exchange of unnecessary pleasantries Hyuuga questioned Naruto's behaviour.

"Naruto are you feeling unwell? I told you, you don't have to come here and Shikamaru said the same," worried the Hyuuga for Naruto openly which lead to Sasuke glaring daggers in his direction.

This only caught Neji's attention and he looked at young Uchiha. He had to give it to him that he sure was attractive. In a simple black shirt and gray jeans which were utterly inappropriate for the occasion he looked hot. Despite that he was the reason for most of females' heads turning their way, whispering and giggling. Sasuke seemed indifferent to this reaction and only continued his staring contest with deep black eyes. His hair styled in some sort of modern fashion which amused Neji to no end was as black as his brothers, they actually looked very alike. Neji was brought back from his musings by Naruto's quiet reply to his question.

"I am fine, Neji. I have to do this and you knew him… he would beat the shit out of me if I did not go only because…" trailed of Naruto and his mood dropping visibly even more.

Itachi took the documents from Sasuke's hand who was staring slightly dumbfounded. He had absolutely forgotten about them and also about why he was on banquet in the first place. Itachi gave an exasperated sight as he went through what seemed to be some sort of agenda which was not done well.  
"If you excuse us," interrupted the silence Itachi, "we have to go. I am afraid that this will not wait. Sasuke?"

"Going," uttered the younger Uchiha with one final glare towards Naruto and Neji. "It was pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-sama."

He did not acknowledge Naruto and their eyes met in silent dare as to which one will snap first and lose the professional façade. Nothing happened. Sasuke simply turned around and walked away which caused Naruto sight in relief. It was over. Even if he was to meet Sasuke in future it wouldn't be that bad now, would it? He has to thank Itachi sometime later for getting him out of this situation.

"What was that?" interrupted Neji Naruto's silent chanting of _Breathe_.

"Would you be mad if I did not want to talk about that? Let's say that Sasuke and I have not ended up our friendship on good terms."

"I guess that was obvious," said young Hyuuga and chuckled under his breath but did not question Naruto further. He have never seen him this angry, hurt and most importantly suppressing his fury. This was something new and interesting for him. That day have Hyuuga decided that he has to find out more about all mysteries with the name Uzumaki Naruto.

_Some things change, some doesn't_, mused Naruto as he watched retreating backs of Uchiha brothers. Despite how nice it was back home it still felt bittersweet. Naruto slowly shook his head and focused again. He had banquet to attend and he would not ruin more than a year's work.

* * *

Waiting for his car Itachi was talking to Sasuke who was clearly not listening. Sasuke was just standing there oblivious to creepy smile his older brother was giving him.

"You look like when you were 7 and came back from first day at school saying that no one wanted to play games with you," said older Uchiha smirking viciously, "Or that time some other child took your toy in kindergarten."

"Itachi, you should shut up if you value your pretty face," threatened Sasuke while clenching and unclenching his fists.

This made Itachi snort to Sasuke's utter disbelief.

"You need to get laid, foolish little brother, you have problems controlling your temper," murmured Itachi amusedly.

Sasuke angrily growled in his older brother's direction but didn't say anything. He was wondering what have just happened? Naruto didn't let him know when he left to Europe and he also didn't let him know when he came back. The younger raven noticed that Naruto looked differently. He was restraining himself a lot and wasn't open as he used to be. Naruto was also immensely tense and furious. He was even trying to hide it. _What have happened to simple-minded fool who was always honest and cheerful_, wondered Sasuke as he silently stood beside his equally quite brother.

As they walked towards Itachi's car the older asked: "You never told me what happened between you two, Sasuke. I wonder why that is because you always told me important things. Is it something that you are too embarrassed to talk about that you will not tell even me?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance and breathed out: "I don't want to talk about it so I won't."

And Itachi did not question him further. He knew very well that poking his little brother too much lead him to snap and God knows he had enough of that in the last decade. But it still bewildered him. What could have destroyed the kind of friendship Sasuke and Naruto used to have? They were nearly inseparable, they spent all school years together and no one entirely understood as how such different personalities could get on well together._ Well, it still ended_, mused Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with new chapter! Although I have to admit I am not so pleased with. I have many doubts about as it has so many mood changes. I seriously don't know where that came from. Please read Warnings before reading the chapter. There are things in there which are hard to stomach even for me and I tried to make them short and less painful (for readers and my nerves). This chapter is longer and the next two are going to be about the same lenght. **

**WARNINGS: This story is rated M so it includes adult themes. Other stuff to be aware of are violence, RAPE (or rather doubtfully consensual intercourse between two adults in this chapter), sexual content (I may add other if something appeared).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own nothing in general so no need to sue me! Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disclaimer 2: Oh, yeah, I don't own Power ranges either... not like I would ever admit that (but they were the thing in 90s… everyone liked them ;D).**

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as he lay down in bed in his new flat which Shikamaru has rented for him as he was due to return. It felt so cold, nothing in the flat was personal, and he still didn't have time to unpack. Laying there only reminded him of a place where he used to live before he left for his long-term job for Shikamaru. He used to live with Sasuke. The flat they shared was very …shabby to say. Sasuke could afford much better but they both stayed there during their studies. Well, more like Sasuke's because Naruto took a break from university after two years and never came back.

I felt like home and Naruto missed it. It could never be the same for him. It almost felt like having family. He used to be so happy living with Sasuke, being together, being friends… buddies… if it only has not changed.

Naruto remembered the first time he met Sasuke; it was in the 9th grade when he has changed schools. Having a very strict teacher they had a plan according to which they were seated and he was unlucky enough to sit with the most boring boy ever. He remembered as he ran to his desk and sat beside the boy blabbing: "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am new here and one day I will build the biggest building in the world. What's your name?"

The other boy didn't respond only sat there, his cold eyes were fixated on the textbook in front of him as he ignored the little blond. Naruto was pissed and decided not to talk to the rude boy ever again as he silently sat and pouted. When the class started he found out that the boy sitting next to him was Sasuke as they had to introduce themselves. Well, at least he was sure that Sasuke was jerk and not deaf or something. Still Naruto found it hard. He often slipped and talked to the boy as he was bored. He never spurred any reaction in cold and stoic Uchiha child. Sasuke ignored most of his classmates and those he didn't ignore he simply brushed off with a word or two, never a complete sentence.

Naruto was pissed at Sasuke even more as he noticed that everyone including teachers liked him. They gave him as example to other pupils because he had the best grades and was good at everything even PE. Naruto on the other hand was always average but because he was a loudmouth and troublemaker everyone always seen him as stupid. But he didn't care. He liked having fun even when it was more or less forced.

One winter day when the weather was cold enough to make water freeze but it wouldn't snow Naruto walked to school alone as always. He stopped by some of his classmates but they all hurried inside the building because of the chilly wind. Naruto observed as Sasuke came to school but something seemed off about him. He was somehow more pale than usual and was clutching his hand. The blond boy didn't pay it much attention only after he entered the class he recognized the distress in Sasuke's behaviour. He was completely stern and wouldn't speak much which was not different from before but he also wasn't paying attention to teacher and wasn't taking notes as he always did.

Sasuke ignored the curious looks little blond boy was throwing his way as he tried to focus. On the lunch break Naruto's patience snapped as he questioned Sasuke. Most of the classmates were gone for cafeteria or otherwise occupied so he started: "What is wrong with you?"

The raven haired boy didn't answer and continued ignoring him as he did before. Naruto reached for Sasuke and grabbed his hand causing raven to shriek in pain at his action.

"We will go to see a nurse," exclaimed Naruto and grabbed Sasuke by his other hand ignoring his protests as they walked to infirmary.

Naruto waited beside Sasuke and observed as the young nurse mended his wounds. It was not that serious as his arm wasn't broken but swollen quite nastily.

"What happened to you?" asked the nurse and later demanded an answer from reluctant Sasuke.

"I was careless, slipped and fell on ice this morning," admitted Sasuke blushing ashamedly.

The nurse ordered him to lie down for an hour and Naruto kept him company mostly in silence. When they eyes met Sasuke tried to convey his gratitude to the annoying blond. Naruto only smiled at him and said: "That's so lame to fall on ice and get hurt. Pretending that nothing happed is even worse."

"How did you know?" asked Sasuke talking to Naruto for the first time for which the blond boy gave him a bright smile.

"You weren't taking notes or paying attention to the teacher," explained Naruto and observed his new friend, „Does it hurt much?"

"No."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Hn."

Naruto moved from sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed to lying down beside him. He looked into the deep onyx eyes and observed that Sasuke blushed cutely at Naruto's unashamed affection.

"You are not as bad as I thought," admitted Sasuke whispering quietly so only Naruto could hear, „Why do you always behave like an idiot?"

"You mean all the pranks I do?" questioned Naruto equally quietly, „I like it when I make people smile and laugh."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this in surprise not understanding what Naruto meant.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked the blond boy and his voice was full of worry. Sasuke nodded slightly and Naruto made up his mind.

"I grew up in orphanage and was sent back by my latest foster parents for whatever reason. I don't understand adults. It was so gloomy there. I am happy to be back with Iruka-sensei and other children. I don't ever want to leave," explained Naruto and sadness slightly crept into his voice.

Sasuke nodded approvingly of his decision and replied: "Then don't."

"Sasuke, will you be my friend?" asked Naruto with small voice still afraid of rejection.

"Hn." Was the only answer he has got from Sasuke but as their eyes met feelings were conveyed. Naruto smiled brightly at his raven haired friend who has fallen into light slumber.

"Why do you want to build the biggest building in the world?" wondered Sasuke as he observed Naruto with drooping eyes.

"You remember what I said? Well, isn't it obvious? I want to become the best architect ever so I could build house for everyone in the world so they would have a place to go. I would also make the building big so they could live together and not alone because that is way too boring!"

"I didn't want to tell anyone that I hurt myself because my older brother will only make fun of me," admitted Sasuke utterly ashamed about his confession.

Naruto smiled at him encouragingly so Sasuke continued:"He is so mean to me. He thinks of me as a child. He is so perfect and scary; I could never be like him, no matter what I do."

Since that day Naruto and Sasuke fought a lot. They didn't understand each other but they always listened and talked together. Naruto was first person to genuinely care about Sasuke outside his family and for Naruto it was the same. Their dreams have changed over the time and they did too. They were best friends, rivals and flatmates. They were always together even during their university years. Even Naruto's interest in the same sex didn't disturb their friendship. It did quite the opposite. Sasuke teased Naruto for his lack of preference in sexes and Naruto teased Sasuke for his preference in boring girls.

* * *

Naruto chuckled as he remembered the night of celebration when he and Sasuke have finished their first year on university. It was beginning of summer which none of them could ever forget.

"Sasuke, come and have look at this," called Naruto from the front door of their flat as he was crouching beside a large package.

"What's inside?" questioned the raven haired boy as he peeked into the living room from the kitchen where he was currently cooking or better said preparing his meal.

"You remember that I was dinking with Kiba last week?" reminded the blond Sasuke who groaned in kitchen displeased either by the drinking session or by the state of his food, "It seems that I have ordered something on the internet. God, I really should not drink."

"And what is it?" asked curious Sasuke as he mixed his stir fry. He only gaped as Naruto brought the box inside the kitchen and pulled out something terribly colourful what resembled some sort of clothing. The material was stretchy and shiny and utterly horrible.  
"Are you coming out?" deadpanned Sasuke as he observed Naruto and his torn expression between disbelief and some hidden mischief.

"Don't even go there, bastard," exclaimed Naruto as he clutched the terrible clothing in his hands as the most precious gift. "These are Power ranger's costumes!"

"You are right, you really shouldn't drink," admitted the raven as he pulled another part and this time it was pants out of the box, „How can anyone wear this? It's worse that bad."

Sasuke threw offending clothing in Naruto's direction and he snatched it in midflight. Sasuke could tell that some crazy idea was forming in blond head as he promptly said:"No!"

Naruto smiled dangerously as he picked up the box and left the kitchen. The end of year party was the next day and he was very sure that Power rangers will be out to protect campus from all bad besides alcohol, party and fun.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba were comfortably sitting on living room floor in Naruto's and Sasuke's flat. They already downed couple of beers and were having great time. Kiba brought some suspiciously looking cigarettes as Sasuke observed but didn't say a word. Only after he giggled while looking at Shikamaru's stern expression of utter blankness he started questioning his state and how did that happen.

"Kiba, just what was in those cigs you gave us? You made them didn't you?"

"My hand might have slipped a bit when I was making them," admitted brown haired boy with marks on his cheeks, „but I have to say they were great."

"Where is Naruto?" asked Sakura as she managed to focus on the can of beer in from of her on the table. She was trying hard to stay calm and collected as she stared at Sasuke after her interest moved from a can to him.

The blond haired boy used that moment and entered living room with the large box throwing clothes in everyone's direction and ordering them to get dressed up. He knew it won't be easy to make them do it but he knew his friends well. Kiba wouldn't mind wearing the costume and if he managed to convince Sasuke into wearing it Sakura would for sure wear it too. And Shikamaru would have no choice in the end.

"Now, Sasuke I don't want to hear any protests," started the blond as he forced the black costume into Sasuke's hands.

"No way," said Sasuke and giggled and he stretched the tight pants in his hands.

"If you won't I will force you into them myself and trust me that you won't like it. I will do it even if I had to knock you out," exclaimed Naruto already getting dressed in his bright yellow costume. He couldn't help but smirk as he seen the expression on raven's face as he reluctantly pulled his shirt off putting on the costume as well.

"I so hate you," hissed Sasuke as he pulled off his pants but his attention was brought to Sakura who was practically drooling over her own outfit as she watched him changing. The raven showed a disgusted look in her direction as he pulled the terribly tight pants up. He felt uncomfortable because despite the fact that he was dressed completely the costume clung to his body revealing a bit too much for his liking. As he observed Naruto and Kiba it was the same for them but it still didn't help his frustration. He just picked up a beer can from the table and downed it as he needed to prevent himself from killing Naruto on spot. Sasuke swayed slightly realizing that he was reaching his limit. He didn't want to end up completely smashed.

"You see, it's tight in all the right places," pointed out Naruto and snorted as Sasuke tried to strangle him. The raven pulled at Naruto's pants and let then snap back earning a yelp from the blond.

Sakura went to change to the bathroom and Shikamaru finally caved in and reluctantly changed into blue costume. He seemed to be living in different world under influence of intoxicating stuff. Kiba was cheerfully chatting with Naruto about his great ideas and admiring himself because that green colour really did fit him. When Sakura emerged from bathroom she was pinker than before. Now everything about her was pink and Sasuke winced at the horrible image which will surely give him nightmares.

Naruto didn't remember much from that night. It was one large blur as they left the house, joined some party in campus dormitory and then left because Naruto was claiming that they have to go and save the world. By that time they were all far too gone to question such ideas. They stormed right through the campus being more than loud possibly waking up most of the students who weren't celebrating. They ended up fighting sea monster which turned out to be only taking a shower in fountain. But yeah, they did kill the sea monster at least that was what Naruto claimed. This commotion has brought too much attention to them and they were confronted by students guard.

"Get out of the fountain you criminals!" exclaimed a voice which belonged to no one else but hyper Rock Lee who was on his night guard duty with Tenten. The brown haired girl with cute buns on her head only sighed and her shoulders slumped as her partner started lecturing obviously very drunk students. She noticed that the group included Uchiha and Uzumaki who were the most popular deviants of university rules.

Sasuke who refused to wear the black helmet threw it at furious Lee but missed and nearly hit Tenten. He was about to attack the enemy as his mind was switching off but his actions were interrupted by Naruto who painfully grasped his wrist. Naruto would have never guessed that Sasuke will be aggressive and looking for fight.

"We are no criminals!" shouted Naruto loudly and continued his speech, „We are protectors of this university from all bad. We are keeping it in order and we have just defeated a sea monster."

"Really?" asked starry eyed Lee who was promptly hit on head by Tenten.

"You see my friend Kiba," showed Naruto towards confused boy with marks on his cheeks, „He is like you! He is brave and honourable protector of order. We all are the same!"

Lee's eyes wandered towards boy dressed in green who was staring dumfounded at Naruto. A liking sparkled in Lee's eyes as he observed his new friend. Lee was also wearing green trousers and green shirt on which was written Campus student guard. Tenten watched amused at her partner's reaction as he told them to watch over the university all the time and let them go. The group used the time to run away although Shikamaru and Sasuke who were far too gone were only dragged along. If nothing supported the fact then it was that Sasuke was running around shirtless with the top wrapped around his head like a turban.

Naruto remembered the morning after. He woke up and was wondering why someone nibbled at his cheek. He jerked awake as that someone had also scratched him scaring the squirrel away. He looked around feeling confused and found his friends nearby. Sasuke was laying spread on the grass with the top still wrapped around his head. Shikamaru was slumped against a tree on university grounds and Sakura was lying on the bench. If it wasn't for snoring they would have trouble finding Kiba who was lying on a tree branch with his limbs dangling slightly as he was breathing over oblivious Shikamaru.

Naruto got up and silently walked to the raven haired boy and shook him slightly.

"No, Nii-san I hate ramen," replied Sasuke to Naruto's attempts at awakening him which made Naruto snort in disbelief. He smacked the raven's shoulder waking him harshly to which Sasuke responded by swearing and glaring. They observed the situation and only then Sasuke asked: "How are we going to get him off?"

It was hard to imagine how have intoxicated Kiba managed to climb the tree. Only later Naruto found out that they were chasing the squirrel and Kiba was trying way too hard to win the chase. The poor squirrel had still escaped and was possibly scared for life.

After that night they have sworn never to smoke anything which was offered by Kiba again and Sasuke claimed abstinence to drinking as well. They made a lot of mess and were cleaning it the whole weekend.

Most of them were permanently scarred as some pictures were made some of which were used for Sasuke's blackmailing by his older brother. The bastard would from time to time hum the most popular opening from Power rangers in Sasuke's presence which led to endless fights. Sasuke has sworn never to give in to blonds' crazy ideas ever again.

* * *

Naruto's eyes closed as he remembered all those years and a lonely tear slipped down his cheek. Annoyed he wiped it off his cheek with sleeve of his shirt and got up. No, he didn't want to remember the bad things but the good times were painful as well.

That night he truly understood that some lines should have never been crossed.

* * *

"What is it that you are celebrating this time, guys?" Naruto asked hopefully looking at his friends sitting around the table in his and Sasuke's flat as he came home.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Sasuke slurred having obviously drunk way too much. This prompted Naruto to take the can of beer that Sasuke was currently holding which only made the drunken Uchiha pissed.

"We have to go now, I have work to do tomorrow," muttered Shikamaru picking up much less sober Kiba and dragging him towards the door. "Sakura?" questioned Shikamaru the pink-haired girl which was sitting way too close to Sasuke and she abruptly plastered smile on her face.

"Sasuke wants me to stay, right Sasuke?" said Sakura in sing-song voice.

The disgustingly sweet voice brought Sasuke back from his musings and he was unsure if to gag at the statement or let her stay. Did it really took her that long to realize that he was not and never will be interested in her? Either she was entirely dumb or too persistent.

"No, I want Naruto to stay, you go away," refused Sasuke in nearly childish manner while gesturing with his hands wildly. He attempted to stand up but failed miserably, falling onto the carpet and hugging Naruto's legs for dear life. This made the group of their friends which were leaving laugh and Sasuke ended up swearing and shouting after them. How do they dare to compare him to a child?

"Wow, you can be only happy that Itachi can't see you right now," said Naruto while pulling his leg from Sasuke's grasping hands.

"He would never let me live this down," laughed Sasuke while plopping down onto the carpet. Naruto left for the kitchen and only when he came back he found out it was a bad idea to leave Sasuke alone. He was currently drinking whiskey right from the bottle. It took seconds for Naruto to get it out of his hands and help Sasuke with a coughing fit by hitting his back.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Naruto hopefully, his bright blue eyes searching for Sasuke's while his head was turned down with his raven hair covering pale face slightly flushed from alcohol. Sasuke only shook his head.

"What happened this time?" questioned blond quietly almost painfully and this time Sasuke answered.

"I talked to my dad…" trailed off Sasuke. He reeked of alcohol so badly that it made Naruto twist his face in disgust.

"Doesn't it always start like that? So what have he said or done this time?"

"He wants me to work for Uchiha enterprises with my brother. We argued because I have refused. It seems like I am not his child, I am a plan B if the plan A would fail," admitted Sasuke ashamedly.

Warm arms that encircled Sasuke surprised him lightly but he gave into the hug the blond was offering.

"It will be alright. I am sure that Itachi will not fail your father's expectations and he cares about you too. We all care about you and love you, your family and friends. You are not a plan for us. Give your father some time, it will get better," assured Naruto slightly sobbing raven.

"Naruto," said Sasuke weakly as his eyes rose to bright Naruto's full of understanding and comfort. To the blonds' surprise Sasuke's eyes were silently tempting him to do something or he will do it himself which confused him. Sasuke was never interested in men unlike Naruto himself.

If possible ravens' eyes grew even fiercer with desire and Naruto visibly gulped in bewilderment. Something red and dangerous was flashing in Sasuke's eyes as blond questioned the heavy silence that enveloped them thickly: "Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke launched forward suddenly bringing Naruto with him… under him and managed to strain blonds' hands.

"Oi, Sasuke let go!" struggled Naruto but the raven wouldn't budge. When did he become this strong?

When Sasuke's lips met the blonds' in a forceful kiss Naruto's eyes went wide.

_What the hell? No, no, no, no and NO. This can't be happening!_ Naruto couldn't believe it.

He managed to bit at raven's bottom lip making it bleed slightly but it didn't help. Sasuke only moaned at his action assuming it was his response as the blond was not kissing him back. Naruto struggled trying to throw Sasuke off but he wouldn't budge at all. When the kiss was finally broken Naruto angrily sputtered: "Get off me! Have you gone mad or something?"

"Oh, I know you like it, of course you do," retorted lust-filled raven as his hand reached between blonds legs. Naruto gasped involuntarily at the rough treatment he was receiving. His eyes bulged as he felt it too; he was growing hard from Sasuke's drunken assault. Raven was shamelessly groping him through thin material of his trousers and Naruto couldn't help the gasps and moans that escaped his mouth.

"Oh, yes, Naruto," moaned raven excitedly as he ground his hips to blonds' harshly making him arch beautifully off the carpet.

"Sasuke, please, stop it… I don't want it. I don't want our friendship to end up like this," reasoned Naruto but Sasuke wasn't listening. Sasuke was seeing red and was way too gone to think straight. He reached to fluffy couch next to him where he was sitting before and grabbed something. Only when Naruto's hands were bound by raven's tie did he realize what it was.

"Untie me, Sasuke! I swear I will beat you to bloody pulp if you won't let me go right now!" threatened Naruto angrily still struggling but his muscles were aching painfully.

But Sasuke didn't care. He was utterly indifferent to Naruto's struggling as he rose on his knees and took his shirt off revealing display of perfectly toned muscles on his chest and milky white skin. When raven started to undo his pants Naruto was hit with reality. There was no way out of this for him if he wanted it or not. Sasuke didn't mind Naruto keeping his shirt; he only pulled forcefully his pants and boxers off together and started stroking Naruto harshly. His hands moved fast and were strongly grasping Naruto's weeping member. And the blond couldn't help it; he was moaning and writhing under Sasuke's touch which despite of everything was giving him pleasure.

Sasuke silently sucked on his fingers and Naruto didn't give it a second thought. He knew Sasuke slept only with women but occasionally had anal sex. He definitely knew how to make it work.

"Shit," screamed Naruto as two fingers entered him at once while raven's hand never stopped moving on his cock. He heard raven groan somewhere over him as he started moving his slick fingers in and out at fast pace. Sasuke started stretching him and God Naruto was thankful he remembered that as he wasn't listening or responding to him.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and non-ceremoniously turned Naruto over. The blond only gaped as he landed on his face and his hips were dragged upwards. He moaned his last words of refusal as raven in one swift move plunged himself inside Naruto. A loud yell echoed though the flat as Naruto lost all restraint he had at the beginning. And Sasuke didn't give him time for second thoughts as he started moving his hips at fast pace and at the same time deeply plunging into the blond.

It was over fast, for both of them. Sasuke sated his needs quickly and Naruto was taken over by pleasure the rough treatment caused. Raven was breathing harshly as he slipped out of Naruto's sore body and got up. His legs wobbled as he was still very drunk and said with no feeling of remorse or anything at all: "I have to get some sleep."

Only when Sasuke left without looking back had Naruto moved. He untied his hands and it took him quite a while as they were sore. He didn't get up. He laid there on the carpet staring at the ceiling above him unable to stomach what have just transpired. He was shivering uncontrollably either from rage, betrayal or pain. Burning tears slipped down his cheeks to his sun-coloured hair as he cried silently and he couldn't understand why.

Sasuke had forced him to… to sex. He had known Sasuke for so long. He was his best friend and he thought this will never change. He could trust Sasuke with everything. Now he was not so sure about that…

He got up slowly and dressed himself up rather clumsily. He made his way out of their flat as fast as he could, he couldn't stand being there anymore. He had to go somewhere. He didn't return to his flat, not ever. And this was the last time he have seen or talked to Sasuke in year and a half.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here goes another chapter. I am practically seeing double from exhaustion right now so sorry for some mistakes which I didn't find. I am not sure when I will be able to update next as I am moving soon.**

**All organisations I am writing about are made up as all the situations. I would be very surprised is something like that existed. I also know absolutely nothing about business :D which means that some of you may see flaws in my non-professional understanding of it. I would write about something which I understand better but that would bore people to death.**

**Oh, I always forget to mention OOCness- characters are older in the story than in anime so they are more mature (Naruto 25, Sasuke 26).**

**WARNINGS: This story is rated M so it includes adult themes. Other stuff to be aware of are violence, doubtfully consensual intercourse, sexual content (I may add other if something appeared).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own nothing in general so no need to sue me! Naruto and all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto was woken up by his phone ringing and groaned in annoyance as nightmares have plagued his sleep and now he was done with it.

"What is it, Shikamaru that you have to wake me up this early?"

"It's already 11 am … but never mind that. I have a huge favour to ask and I know you won't like it," said Shikamaru very reluctantly and therefore categorizing it troublesome business.

"If it won't take another year and a half I guess I can help," replied Naruto almost cheerfully, despite everything he liked his job. Messing with cold-hearted people and bringing out the better side of them was something that he enjoyed. He believed that no one is born to be bad and everyone can be dealt with, whether in life or in business. And that was one of many reasons why Shikamaru asked him for help with his new business which was going amazingly smoothly.

"No, but it does include dealing with Uchiha enterprises… more like Uchiha Itachi said that he will sign the contract with you and not me… so he wants to deal with you," concluded Shikamaru and was awaiting a raging storm which never came.

"That bastard, just what the hell he is up to?" questioned Naruto and chuckled under his breath but loudly enough for Shikamaru to hear him. "I will do it, don't worry. I talked to him on that banquet a week ago and I bet it will not be that hard."

"If you are so sure… but Naruto… don't do it if you really don't want to. You might get to see Sasuke. I would never ask this of you if Uchiha-san didn't request it himself."

This made Naruto smile unconsciously as he remembered the banquet and his failure to address Itachi properly and Neji too but none of them cared. He guessed they understood that he was not using such distinctions in people's ranks in English as it was in Japanese language. He sighed contently thinking for a while that maybe they considered him to be more their friend that he did and smiled smugly. This was another way how to analyze how much things have changed and who still cared about him after his disappearance.

"Shika, you should prepare your worries for the first crisis which always comes with a business like yours. Trust me a little bit, I know what I am doing and I will start to work on contract with Uchiha-sama the moment you will send it to me," replied Naruto cheerfully feeling happy that Shikamaru cared for him that much.

Naruto only heard Shikamaru groan at the other end of the phone.

"Or save your nerves for Temari and your children," laughed Naruto.

"What children? Naruto?"

Naruto snickered and struggled lightly with fits of laughter. Shikamaru was way too easy to rile up.

"You will be the death of me. I will talk to you later; I am sending you the proposed contract right now so get on with it. Now I will go to have a little discussion with Temari," admitted Shikamaru which amused Naruto to no ends.

"Catch you later, Shika," bade farewell Naruto and finally managed to wake up properly.

As his mind wandered he plopped on bed with exhausted sigh. He might get to see Sasuke and he was surprised to realize that he felt excited about it. Naruto was honestly starting to think there was something wrong with him. It was true that he always had hots for the young Uchiha but he would never admit that to the bastard. But he guessed that the raven have noticed his interest but never said anything… only when he was completely wasted it showed. Sasuke didn't like men and Naruto was sure that he needed to gather a lot of courage to actually do what he has done that night. He sometimes wondered if what have transpired has changed his preferences or if it confused him. Naruto was also the confused one. He couldn't count how many times he dreamt and fantasized about sex with Sasuke. He wondered if he truly despised Sasuke or if it was just his pride. That night it was like his mouth was saying one thing but his body was saying the other. Was it just his pride because he didn't want to end up as other Sasuke's one night stands which was to never see each other again or becoming Sasuke's fuck-buddy? Naruto knew the raven wasn't the type that would care about his lovers, he never had a girlfriend.

The confused blond buried his face in his pillow as he couldn't grasp why he felt like that about Sasuke. He knew that one night stand or being a fuck toy will not be enough for him. He was also disappointed by Sasuke's …performance. Didn't he care about him after all they have been through? Naruto was unsure what made him more pissed. Either it was the fact that he only coldly left him afterwards which could be expected from the Uchiha or his inability to punch him in the face for that. And still, when Naruto thought about it he never had more passionate lover than Sasuke. He felt like strangling Sasuke.

The emotions swirling inside him were still hard to deal with, even when he had more than 18 months to think about it. It somehow made it harder than before. He started to believe that feelings which he had for Sasuke ran much deeper than he realized. After that night…

Naruto covered his eyes feeling ashamed. He dreamt about Sasuke dominating him completely, having the power over him and those weren't nightmares. The blond shook his head angrily. He will not forgive or forget that Sasuke destroyed their friendship like that. He will not forgive him that he was used like a fuck toy by the arrogant bastard.

Naruto smiled maliciously as he got up from bed and got ready for the shower. He will be seeing Itachi soon, the man Sasuke hated and was scared of at the same time. Naruto always was a prankster and Sasuke will have a chance to feel for himself that no one toys with Uzumaki Naruto.

_I may as well try and turn Sasuke's life into hell_, thought Naruto smirking widely. _This is a fight of wills and I won't lose no matter what! I won't bend to Sasuke's or anyone's will!_

* * *

It was fairly early when Naruto entered majestic building which belonged to no one else than Uchiha enterprises. It was awful. Only glass and metal, the building itself gave off cold formal feeling and Naruto made a face as he turned left for lifts. Right, the office which belonged to Itachi must have been on the top floor. So at least he enjoyed the view from lift as it ascended to 16th floor. On the top floor he observed the cold demeanour of all employees as they were hidden in their cubicles or were hurrying somewhere giving him strange looks. Oh, right! He was expected to be dressed formally when visiting the elder Uchiha. He only could imagine the talk he will hear from Shikamaru for going only semi-formal in white long-sleeved shirt buttoned up to his neck and dark-blue slacks.

As he stopped before reception which promised to lead to the head of Uchiha enterprises he observed the utter confusion and mess. A young girl was struggling there with several piles of documents and as he reached her table she managed to push one of them off of the table so he caught it in last second.  
"Thank you," said she tiredly and Naruto noticed the name on her nameplate. Rin sure had a very rough morning.

"It's all right," said Naruto and smiled encouragingly, "just be more careful next time so it won't hit your boss."

She groaned annoyed and replied: "I can't wait to get out of here. I wish Uchiha-sama would hurry up and find someone else."  
"You don't want to work here?" asked Naruto quite surprised by how open the girl was.

"It's not for me, whether I like it or not," admitted the girl and smiled shyly, "and I might get something less boring quite soon."

"Good for you," said Naruto laughing, "now, is your boss in the office? He should be expecting me as he requested my presence here."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked and Naruto nodded encouragingly, "You can go in."

"See you later then," bade Naruto his farewell as he went into what would others describe as torture chamber. And a torture chamber it was. It was possibly the most boring office he ever entered. Nothing suggested the presence of anyone working there five days a week. There were no framed pictures, no paintings on the walls and no funny cups. The only trace that someone was indeed working in that office was the owner himself who was sitting on his leather chair wearing an expression of utter graveness.

"Good morning, Naruto," greeted Itachi not looking up and indifferently going through some documents.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," replied Naruto which caused that Itachi's gaze lifted from documents to his face and studied him carefully.

"What happened to familiar greeting you used at the banquet?" questioned older Uchiha and it made Naruto blush for being reminded of his mistake. "You can call me just Itachi and you don't have to be embarrassed. I have known you for more than 10 years now."

"As you wish, Itachi," replied Naruto slightly reluctantly. He didn't feel as this helped him much.

"You don't have to be wary of me. I didn't call you here to ask you anything personal, this is strictly my own business interest, nothing more nothing less," admitted Itachi and his focus slipped back to documentation he was reading.

Itachi lifted phone lying on his table and called his secretary asking for contract which was faxed to his office on the same morning from Shikamaru. He received a very startled reply and the noises coming from the other end of phone suggested that Rin started desperately going through all the piles of documents.

"I will go to help her," offered the blond, "as I have nothing else to do in meantime."

And he didn't wait for Itachi's approval as he stormed out of his office again. It took a lot of searching, he managed to teach the poor confused girl how to separate documentations and did it for her. Only then he came back to Uchiha's office with the contract proposed by Shikamaru. He already had a look at it and it wasn't bad but he was sure Itachi will not agree with everything that was written in there that would be too good even for Naruto's persuading abilities. Itachi wasn't a fool and Naruto knew that Uchiha enterprises will want more out of the contract than just what was offered there. The only question was how much Shikamaru is willing to give up.

Naruto observed the well-guarded formal demeanour of Itachi as he read through the contract. He didn't show any sign of disagreement nor agreement. When he finished he settled the contract on his table and was visibly lost in deep thought. He opened papers again and started making notes over it.

_And here it comes_, thought Naruto as he observed that Itachi was requesting quite extensive changes.

Naruto observed face of oblivious Uchiha as he was making notes. His brow twitched slightly and a corner of his mouth quirked up a bit as he was amused. The blond realized that Itachi was a very handsome man for the first time because until now he only thought of him as the Sasuke's scary big brother. His hair had nearly the same dark black colour as Sasuke's but it was much longer and tied up in low ponytail. His features were gentle and his skin was pearl white determining that it was long since he was out properly and not only locked in his office. Itachi and Sasuke looked very alike but gave off different feeling to their appearance. Itachi was all seriousness with a bit of more or less well-hidden mischief. Sasuke, on the other hand had the aura of arrogance, smugness and carelessness. They were-

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Uchiha's simple statement: "Naruto, you are staring."

"Um, sorry… I was just thinking how you and Sasuke look so similar but yet you are completely different," admitted Naruto slightly embarrassed that he was actually staring at the older Uchiha.

"Tsch," let out Itachi and continued,"we were always compared since we were young and I guess that lead Sasuke to be like he is. He wanted to be like me… but I am happy that you think I am not like him. It would definitely made this deal harder if you thought I was annoying arrogant little brat."

Naruto chuckled as he was handed the contract to read through it. The changes were quite something but not so extensive and harsh as he expected.

"I will take it to Shikamaru right now. Can I come back here later this afternoon? Let's say around 4 pm? It should be done by that time," enquired the blond and was met with a nod and a weak smile.

"I would still want to talk about one proposition that would follow up contract signing but I want to discuss it with rest of the management of Uchiha enterprises as it concerns mostly them. The meeting will be at 2 pm so I should be done by that time and possibly let you know about what was decided," revealed older Uchiha and Naruto was feeling that he won't like it.

"Wow, the mighty Uchiha Itachi discussing important decisions with other people?" said the blond teasing Itachi to some sort of unexpected reaction.

"Well, I would prefer not making the same mistakes as my father did. He would be still sitting here if it wasn't for my mother. I bet she is the only person on Earth that can make him cringe in fear. The same goes for Sasuke and me," declared Itachi as he shook Naruto's hand. A terrible image of female looking like Sasuke devil crossed Naruto's mind and he tried to repress it quickly.

"You really have a sense of humour, I would have never guessed that," admitted Naruto and blushed slightly at his childhood vision of bossy and horrible Itachi as Sasuke described him.

As he was leaving the top floor of Uchiha enterprises he heard a voice calling his name which made his smile and he turned around.

"Thank you for everything, blondie," called and smiled sweetly Rin.

And now he only had to go back to Shikamaru and see how it will go.

* * *

Shikamaru silently stared at the changes required by Uchiha Itachi in contract he himself proposed. He sighed somehow distressed and his hands cupped his tired face. He let out a tired breath and was repeating his thinking mantra for only so long as Naruto's patience allowed him to.

"So what? Is it that bad?" questioned Naruto being openly worried for Shikamaru's health and brain as it seemed to be close to overheating and explosion. "Say something or I will beat you to it!"

"It's too good," muttered confused Shikamaru never looking up or stopping his thinking mantra.

"What's the problem with that?" gaped at him Naruto in utter disbelief.

"Why does Uchiha agree to such contract? He is accepting partnership on conditions that both companies gain 50:50. He is not asking more than that. But why on earth he isn't?" doubted Shikamaru Itachi's motives and gave the blond look that clearly said it will be troublesome.

"Well, do you want me to go and ask him why he doesn't want to make more money of us, Shika?" doubted Naruto spike-haired friend and leaned against his table, "I will be going back this afternoon so I will try to find out more. Read through the contract again, change it and send it to me. No worries if you won't finish it by that time. Itachi still wanted to discuss some proposition for us so I will go there anyway."

"Alright, you will have it on your desk at 3 pm. Find out what you can. I seriously hope there is not some sort of drag to this contract that I cannot see," said Shikamaru slowly as he started working on it muttering something about troublesome business.

"I will go then to have a look at those Baltic shipping companies. I so knew there has to be something illegal going on there," admitted Naruto and left Shikamaru alone.

The man with spiked black hair only sighted as he looked outside the window. He so knew that making this sort of business will be difficult but highly innovative when it comes to Eastern Europe and its direct contacts with Asia. Creating this sort of web among companies which would operate together at delivering cheap products would lead to bankruptcy of those who make money of shipping itself. Yet it was very tempting thing to do for him, especially since he had people who could get him nearly anything he wanted. Naruto was in Europe and another 5 men in less popular regions of Asia. This was the main idea behind it all. To help countries which suffered from crisis by uniting them and simplifying import and export of cheap products. He wasn't making much money off it, only when it came to home investors in Japan as were companies as Uchiha enterprises. Shikamaru also knew that if he ever tried to make money of the poor people Naruto would have his head and he would actually never have accepted the job.

* * *

As Naruto entered Uchiha enterprises second time that day he wasn't thinking much about possibilities of meeting Sasuke or being nervous. He had lots of things on his mind at that time, one of them being illegal business which was currently flowering in Eastern Europe and the other was how to subtly question Itachi without being discovered. That seemed very impossible in his mind and he was considering asking Itachi straightaway why he was so generous in offered partnership between two companies.

He was only brought back to reality as he bumped into Itachi's secretary who was running through the top floor of Uchiha enterprises in rather panicked stated. She was crying and sobbing trying to say something he couldn't make out. He only guessed that she was apologizing to him and Naruto wondered what freaked out the girl so much.

"Oi, let's go and get some coffee. Where do you have kitchen here?" asked Naruto politely and smiled encouragingly at the sobbing girl.

She didn't respond but led him through many corridors until they managed to find the kitchen in her apparent distress. Naruto seated her on a chair and made coffee for both of them. He gave her time to collect herself so she could speak and with the first sip of hot coffee she quietly said: "Thank you. You are so nice to me and I don't even know your name."

"I am Naruto," said the blond and slowly reached for her hand and gently shook it.

"I am Rin but I doubt I should call you by first name. You sure are some family member or friend of my boss," enquired Rin reluctantly being worried about how much she could ask.

Naruto on the other hand was fuelled by her curiosity: "I am actually working for the UOWE. I came here to offer a partnership to your boss."

"Oh," she exclaimed and shock was apparent on her face, „You are client… that's even worse than family or friends. I have messed up again."

"Don't worry. There is nothing to mess up by talking to me. I have known Itachi for a while now and I am sure he won't mind. So what job are you looking for, Rin? You may never know if I am not able to help you."

"I don't know really… after I finished my studies I have not tried many jobs. This is my first real good position. I can't do this job, I am too disorganized and I don't understand all that shortcuts and numbers. It's so damn difficult to remember it all," admitted Rin, smiled and blushed ashamedly.

"You see, the company I work with is new and only getting stable so it isn't much. But Shikamaru tends to support let's say …unexpected talents? Like me? Would you guess that I finished my studies in languages and now I am practically a businessman?"

Rin gaped at him as Naruto handed her his business card. It read United Organisations for welfare in Eurasia, Uzumaki Naruto the head of department for European branch.

"Not like there are many of our employees in Europe anyway," laughed Naruto at her surprised expression, „There is like 10 of them maybe. I hope the department will survive my return to Japan for a while."

She laughed still being embarrassed as they left the kitchen and headed for her workplace. She was considerably calmer as they walked and joked along the way. As they approached reception in front of Itachi's office Naruto finally asked: "So what did distress you like that? Was it something with your boss? Was he rude?"

"No, of course not," smiled Rin shyly, "He is a proper gentleman, he would never do anything like that. But there was this terrible man that comes here and goes, always annoyed and pissed at everyone and everything."

This made Naruto think of one person that Itachi have mentioned in the morning. His father had sure still come to his company and was freaking out his employees.

"I was told that I am useless bit-… no I can't swear in from of you, sorry," cringed Rin in fear as Naruto's eyes widened. Was really Uchiha Fugaku that horrible?

Naruto leaned to Rin and comforted her with his words while helping her with new workload which appeared on her desk since morning.

"It will be fine. We all have to deal with annoying people and we can't just kill them. Sometimes even pissing them off helps, well it helps me. I might try to spill coffee on him if I get to see him," said Naruto joking when the door on his right leading to Itachi's office opened.

Rin laughed heartily and he was smiling too. The one who wasn't smiling was young Uchiha who was standing in the door with his brother behind him. He was glaring maliciously at Naruto and Rin laughing together which made Itachi snort in disbelief. The sound brought the attention of Naruto and Rin as they turned their heads in Uchiha's direction.

"I was waiting for you Naruto but I was interrupted by Sasuke's whining about unimportant things," said Itachi calmly and a small smile formed on his lips as he looked at Rin,"now let's move on to…"

"Wait, I want to talk to you, Uchiha-sama," interrupted Rin with a slightly shaky voice," I can't work here anymore. Please, find someone to substitute for me since I won't be coming back here tomorrow."

"You can't do that, you have signed a contract with Uchiha enterprises. You have to give at least one months' notice before you can go and work somewhere else," informed her Sasuke coldly which fuelled Naruto's anger. He wanted to say something but Itachi was faster.

"Don't mind him; you can leave whenever it suits you, Rin. Thank you for your hard work and patience especially with some annoying clients."

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama," said Rin and hurried somewhere probably just to get away from incoming storm for which they didn't have to wait too long.

"Itachi, why did you let her leave? Just who will come here tomorrow? You will be without secretary," said Sasuke angered that he wasn't getting what he wanted. He was glaring daggers in all directions and he was extremely pissed. Sasuke wasn't happy with Itachi defying his logic and what seemed to be right to do in this situation. Naruto would swear that he has seen venom dripping down Sasuke's mouth as he addressed his brother.

"This is my decision and I will solve the problem myself, besides you are the one who caused it. I didn't ask you to come here and terrorize my employees and I want them to work in peace. As if it wasn't enough for occasional visits from father you have to make it even worse," said Itachi coldly and determined not to budge.

"Just calm down for a moment you two," interrupted Naruto with mischievous grin plastered across his face. "I know of someone in need of a job and I bet she wouldn't mind working here for couple of months while Itachi finds new secretary and while that person finds a suitable job for her."

Both Itachi and Sasuke gave Naruto a baffled looks as he smiled.

"Tell her to be here tomorrow morning at 8 am," stated Itachi coldly, „I will get some coffee now. Behave you two."

Naruto only picked out the phone and made a call to Sakura to Sasuke's utter disbelief. After exchanging some important pleasantries with her and apologizing for his busy schedule he explained to her about the secretary job and who it was for. Sakura accepted cheerfully being happy finding generally any job while she was unemployed for about a month. He told her to come in the morning and assured her that he will go with her whether the older Uchiha liked it or not just to be sure everything will go smoothly. Sakura was a clever girl, she finished the same university as Itachi and Sasuke did with the same degree and she was always atop of the class. The secretary job will be very simple for her but still paid well enough while she will find something different.

As Naruto finished his call he noticed Rin running back towards him: "Thank you again for everything and thanks for your number. I will call you later to see how it will work out."

Naruto simply nodded and hugged her tightly in a big bear hug which left her giggling. He didn't notice the way young Uchiha was staring at him but he felt the death glare burning on the back of his head. Sasuke's face was twisted in disgust at apparent display of blonds' fondness of the girl and sympathy. Sasuke's mind was angrily chanting _Kill, kill, KILL_, until his brain was about to explode. His fists were clenched painfully as he observed what he used to have but lost it. Naruto's affection and warm smile will be never his again and he was fuming and mad. Why did that idiot leave so suddenly, never telling him where nor contacting him? Why did he leave especially after what happened between them that night? He was so confused; he didn't understand why it bothered him so much. He doubted himself since them. Was he gay? But he never liked any other man; he even found most of them disgusting. Not to mention that he also thought of most of the women that they were disgusting too, even those he slept with. He tended to not to sleep more than once with them because that would make them even more disgusting.

And here Naruto was hugging one individual of disgusting female population and Sasuke was pissed.

When she left Sasuke exploded in anger and accusations:"Why did you call Sakura? She will not come here to work. She will just see it as opportunity to get closer to me or my brother. Are you out of your mind?"

"Sakura is clever and way too qualified for the job. She will do well and she is willing to do the job. Itachi accepted that he will see her tomorrow morning. What does any of that have to do with you?" questioned Naruto just barely able to keep his anger under control. Was Sasuke always this disrespectful of others? Naruto was really wondering why he was friends with him before.

"She will be just ogling Itachi all the time she will be sitting here not doing her job-"

"People change Sasuke and when will you finally realize that not everything has something to do with you? Has your arrogance no limits? Do you really think that Sakura would be interested in someone like you? I really doubt that. And what considers your brother I believe he has experience with other people being interested in him so he can handle it himself. Anyone working here would have to be blind not to see that Itachi is hot," exclaimed Naruto angrily as he finished the outburst of his pent up frustration from Sasuke's death glares.

"Now, that is really flattering, Naruto," said highly amused Itachi and Naruto's eyes went visibly wide with shock about what he just said and that Itachi have heard it, „but I would rather move the discussion to some of more important matters."

Itachi was standing right behind him and Naruto didn't notice. Just how did he manage to get back so fast? And damn did he have to hear that?

Naruto blushed and silently followed Itachi to his office. He was blushing even behind his ear as he was embarrassed. He fixated his glare at anything but Itachi as he walked and took a seat with a very red face to Itachi's amusement. The older Uchiha only gave him a weak smile as he took the new contract from Naruto's shaking hands as he clumsily handed it to Itachi.

"Calm down," muttered Itachi as he started reading," I am not going to bite your head off or something although it makes me happy that you like me. Although I have to say the feeling is mutual I will have to decline any advancement from your side or one particular person will have me chopped with my ass on silver platter."

Naruto snorted at that. Itachi could be hilarious when he wanted to.

"And those are his exact words," supplied Itachi with a wide smirk on his face and Naruto realized what Itachi admitted. The person who has influenced Itachi so much was a male.

* * *

Outside Itachi's office stood a very confused Sasuke. His brain was under overload after what he just witnessed and he was simply staring into the space.

_Naruto hates me_, realized Sasuke but he still couldn't reason it. Why would Naruto hate him? He is the one that left his best friend and didn't talk to him for more than a year. The worse was he couldn't grasp it why would Naruto be pissed. What did he do? What happened?

And the most important question was: Why Naruto thinks Itachi is hot? From what Sasuke knew they barely knew each other. Sasuke didn't even know what Naruto was doing at Uchiha enterprises. Does Fugaku know about that? Did Itachi employ Naruto? What the hell was wrong? Why did Naruto think Itachi is hot?

_Ew, that's disgusting,_ concluded Sasuke as he tried to erase perverse imagery from his mind.

WHY DOES NARUTO THINK ITACHI IS HOT?

Why did he tell him?

Sasuke's mind was screaming and aching painfully. He closed his eyes trying not to imagine what was going on behind the closed doors to his older brother's office.

And how could be Itachi interested? Itachi was always cold and never interested in anyone. Why would he want Naruto? Why would they be together? What the hell did he miss to not know that? Should he talk to Shikamaru or Kiba? Or even Sakura to find out what the hell was going on? More importantly should he inform his father about suspicious stuff going on in Uchiha enterprises? That would make Itachi gravely pissed… but it's not like he didn't want just that. _Screw it, I will make Itachi's life a hell,_ decided Sasuke as he stormed out of the building with extremely determined look which caused everyone he met on the way out cringe in fear. Something terrible was about to happen to make the young Uchiha smile like a possessed by demon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so I am back with another chapter as I have finally found a place to live (which is always nice to have). I really had no idea what I was getting myself into when I have started writing this story. It's like it has grown its own will and it's doing crazy stuff without me noticing (and its beginning to be much longer than I have ever planned).**

**WARNINGS: This story is rated M so it includes adult themes. Other stuff to be aware of are VIOLENCE (in this chapter *snorts*), doubtfully consensual intercourse, sexual content (I may add other if something appeared).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own nothing in general so no need to sue me! Naruto and all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The bright blue eyes scanned the fresh morning skies as he was waiting for Sakura and lost in his thoughts. It was a while since he allowed himself wander to his schooldays on high school and later on university.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba were group of inseparable troublemakers and most importantly great friends. They always had fun together; they met on high school and decided to go for the same university as it was the best and closest one to their home. They all were lucky enough to be accepted and also to finish their studies (err, except Naruto).

Sakura was always the girl Naruto liked and loved and everybody knew that. He gave up on her long ago realizing that some things will never change and after such a long time he couldn't even think about her the same way he used to before. Now it was totally impossible for him.

Sakura always liked Sasuke but it never went past adoration and Naruto used to be the same. Sasuke could be amazing if he wanted to and sometimes even fun. Shikamaru was the one that always seemed to be bored but would hang out with them anyway and Kiba dragged along whether they liked it or not.

As Naruto stood there in morning sun waiting for Sakura he slightly doubted his abrupt decision from the day before. He knew she was clever and everything but he also knew that she was blind towards Sasuke's inability to return her feelings. But he still trusted her that she will deserve the job. And as she appeared going just around the corner he lost all his doubts.

Sakura was there, dressed formally with a large handbag in her hand which suggested that she was highly prepared possibly even for apocalypse. She was wearing simple black skirt that only reached her knees and white blouse which was decent. Her pink hair was pulled up in a neat bun with only some shorter parts hanging around her face. She was simply professional, not dressed for a date with an Uchiha.

"Morning, should we go?" questioned Naruto and she quietly nodded observing him.

"You haven't changed at all," broke the silence Sakura as she gazed at still sleepy face of her friend, "It still puzzles me how did you manage to get me a job in Uchiha enterprises. I highly doubt that Sasuke helped you with that…"

"You are one of two people who know why my friendship with Sasuke ended up in ruins," explained Naruto honestly giving Sakura a small smile, "But I don't plan avoiding him. I am currently in process of signing a contract on Shika's behalf with Itachi, so Itachi is the one responsible for the job offer. Although I have to say Sasuke helped too. He scared the little girl that worked there so she decided to leave immediately."

"Oh," she exclaimed being utterly surprised about how things didn't change much.

"Don't worry, Itachi is nothing like Sasuke. I am sure you will get on well," assured the blond his pink-haired friend as they arrived at majestic building of Uchiha enterprises.

Naruto spend most of his morning observing Sakura working through all the piles of document left there since the previous day when Rin decided to leave. She was done quite fast with that and was instructed by Itachi himself and Naruto observed them with a light smile on his lips. There was no way this will not work and Itachi seemed more than pleased.

"Haruno-san, I have information that you studied in the same department as Sasuke did and before that I did too," informed her Itachi what slightly freaked the young girl out.

"I did though I have to admit it was not easy. Especially with some of the lecturers," supplied Sakura honestly and Naruto observed nothing in Itachi's face but content.

"Oh, I guess Hoshikagi-sensei was the worst," said Itachi and chuckled obviously remembering his own university years, „No matter what you did nothing was perfect enough for him. I guess he is the best lawyer I know myself."

Sakura did groan at the memory of her lecturer and admitted aloud: "He nearly let me fail in my final year."

"Oh, that guy, tall with sickly blue-coloured skin and toothy smile?" asked Naruto remembering something amusing," Sasuke used to have nightmares about him. Something in lines of if he would let him fail your father would disown him."

This made Itachi visibly snort as it not only was funny that his little brother was so scared of a teacher but also the fact that he understood how their father's mind worked scared him. That was exactly what would Fugaku do in such situation.

"By the way Naruto, I am still waiting for committee to approve the contract but I have already approved it myself so I expect we could either sign it later on today or tomorrow," informed Itachi Naruto about the newest moves of Uchiha enterprises.

"That's too good to be true," uttered Naruto thinking whether to mention Shikamaru's worries or be quiet and wait.

Itachi only smirked as he observed Naruto's behaviour and answered his unsaid question:"So he did notice? I was sure he would. Look Naruto, I am not interested in exploiting other people or their business. If this has to be a partnership between two companies both sides are expected to make sacrifices and have equal profit."

Naruto silently nodded being content with Itachi's reply as he observed last of instructions that he gave to Sakura.

"Now, Naruto," said Itachi as they were left alone in his office,"The proposal that I have mentioned earlier is about you so you should be the one to know first. The yesterdays meeting concluded that about 70% of all managers and other employees higher on positions do not agree with my proposal so I decided to do it. I proposed that reform of leading positions with adequate training or changing people working on these positions is required for greater efficiency in company."

"I am not surprised that they didn't agree," said Naruto indifferently as he sat there listening to the feared Uchiha as everyone knew him. Now he was utterly business-like without a hint of mischief. He wanted change and Naruto was sure that elder Uchiha will get it.

"I understand they are afraid to lose their jobs but this is not what I intend to do. I want them trained more innovatively and motivated. I desired someone from other company coming and doing evaluation tests but that might be too harsh. I wanted to do that in more subtle way so I wish to propose a deal between Shikamaru, you and me. This is not an official thing. I want to borrow your experience with people to do the evaluation undercover of contract signing process. It would only take few weeks and I believe it would strengthen the partnership between two companies," revealed his genius plan Itachi and Naruto only gaped at him.

"Itachi…" trailed of Naruto as he watched the raven haired Uchiha with wide eyes, „You definitely know how to surprise me. I guess now I understand why they call you tiger in Europe."

"They do? Well, my ways are always strictly accurate and I am rarely wrong. I know what I want and I know what I am asking from you might not be easy for you to do. That's why I told you first. Feel free to discuss it with Shikamaru. There will be no signed deal or anything so it is up to him and you," said Itachi sternly which only made Naruto understand where the Sasuke's fear and respect for his older brother was coming from. It seemed like he only saved his playful side for those who were lucky enough to see it.

"I will think about it and talk to Shika, is it fine to let you know tomorrow?"

"That's absolutely perfect," assured him Itachi shaking his hand professionally but also giving him a small tired smile. "I will see you tomorrow then."

And with that Naruto left Itachi's office biding his farewell to Sakura who cheerfully waved at him from behind a pile of documents. He knew Shikamaru will doubt intentions of elder Uchiha and may not agree but Naruto himself didn't mind. Itachi wanted an equal partnership between two companies and Naruto believed the two partners should help each other.

To Naruto's mild surprise Shikamaru agreed to proposal quite easily and wasn't questioning him too much. He told him about point of view older Uchiha expressed on situation which made his overly stressed spike-haired boss a bit calmer but Naruto was sure that he still doubted everything and anything.

* * *

As Naruto made his way through Uchiha enterprises the next morning he was in a good mood. He greeted Sakura cheerfully and met Itachi in his office to further discuss what he expected from him. Itachi was pleased that Naruto accepted the proposal for more than one reason. He explained Naruto that his work won't be a proper evaluation but only investigation in what condition each department is and if he thinks it's efficient. Only later he should locate possible weaknesses and suggest ways to improve them. Itachi did realize that Uchiha enterprises didn't change as a company since his father retired and therefore it needed a fresh start.

Naruto started his observations on the top floor a decided work his way down. His target was to befriend as least one person on each floor to have some support and reason actually being around. The top floor was easiest because he did spend some time working with Sakura and occasionally bothering Itachi with more questions about his assignment.

He actually managed to chat with few of employees and most of them were friendly and hurried to do their work most of the time. They were willing to help him when he asked them for directions to various places. The only person on this floor which didn't like his presence was Sasuke who stormed to his older brother's office looking utterly pissed and on his way back noted curious Naruto talking with random people.

"Why are you here, Naruto? Slacking with our employees?" questioned obviously angry younger Uchiha as he approached the group where Naruto was standing and talking to some managers.

"I wasn't bothering them; I was only asking where the kitchen was as I am still waiting for your brother," explained Naruto simply and noticed the warning and scared looks the people standing next to him sent his way. This made the young raven even more pissed than before as he stomped his foot angrily.

"I don't care what you do with my brother just don't hang around here all the time," exclaimed Sasuke as his patience was wearing thin, "You don't work here so leave and meet with my brother somewhere else."

"Wha-" cut off Naruto as he was interrupted by Itachi exiting his office apparently on Sakura's notice of situation for which he was very thankful.

"This is not a way to talk to our clients Sasuke," informed Itachi his younger brother as the latter mentioned visibly winced, „Now that you are done arguing I would like to go for the lunch if Naruto still agrees."

"Going," uttered Naruto his reply as he turned around and followed Itachi starting a light conversation about the weather being still warm and telling him how the offices feel so cold.

Sasuke was standing there with his mouth slightly agape which would otherwise terribly embarrass him but at that moment he was completely lost. Naruto was Uchiha enterprises' client? Why the hell did he go to eat lunch with Itachi? Was it a professional meeting or was it their interest?

Why was everyone suddenly so into Naruto? Everyone liked him, everyone wanted him. Even the nameless employees that were standing next to him just couple of minutes ago were openly ogling him without shame. Or did this always happen but he was blind to it? _No, that doesn't make sense, _concluded Sasuke sighing inwardly in defeat.

And Sasuke was fuming and confused again not knowing what to do. A small smirk appeared on his face as he remembered his talk with his father. Itachi will get in trouble very soon if some fishy things are going on in Uchiha enterprises. Although he will know for sure who was behind it, Sasuke didn't care. He will make it easy neither for Itachi nor for Naruto.

* * *

As Naruto was sitting in Itachi's office a couple of days later discussing his progress with evaluation he heard as someone approached reception where Sakura was sitting and he heard them talking. He even knew who the person was and from that moment Itachi and Naruto fell silent and listened to conversation behind the corner.

Sasuke approached Sakura sitting innocently at her desk. He looked as sin incarnate in tight black jeans which hugged his ass perfectly and a simple dark blue shirt which he left undone out of his trousers and rolled up sleeves.

Sakura gave the raven a startled look as she took in the way he looked at her. It was a mixture of determination, struggle and slight masked disgust. What made her look at him with wide eyes was that he laid his hands softly on her desk and leaned over it to be closer to her.

"Sakura, how are you today?" asked Sasuke almost innocently trying to use his sexiest bedroom eyes. His tone was seductive and Sakura was sitting on the edge of her chair with her mouth agape as her brain was malfunctioning.

"Sa-Uchiha-san, I am fine. Uchiha-sama can't see you right now as he has a client in his office," replied the pink haired girl nervously trying to look everywhere but not at Sasuke.

"I didn't come to see my brother, I came here to see you," admitted Sasuke still using the seductive tone and Naruto was sure she will so cave in if this would continue. Well, to be honest who wouldn't? They heard a movement of chair and only guessed that Sakura got up quite abruptly which was most likely caused by Sasuke getting too close.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" questioned Sasuke as he looked deeply in Sakura's eyes which was his fatal mistake. The disgust and forcedness of his pretended affection mirrored in his eyes as he tried to seduce Sakura. This made Sakura quickly collect herself and take another step back. Her movement was quickly followed by younger Uchiha as he reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?" questioned confused pink haired girl and only a loud noise followed her shaky voice.

Smack.

Naruto and Itachi exchanged amused glares because they both knew it didn't happen to Sasuke to get a slap especially when he was trying so hard to seduce someone. Naruto didn't even remember Sasuke trying this hard with any girl. They just simply jumped to his bed and then he only ran away.

Naruto let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding as he looked up into Itachi's eyes. The older Uchiha was definitely pleased with blonds' choice of secretary no matter how temporary that was. And Naruto felt proud for his friend. She didn't let him down and she did grow up and became an amazing person not only a love struck fool.

"Sakura, come in," said Itachi calmly into his phone and about one minute later the door has opened indeed revealing blushing Sakura.

"I called you in to inform you that we heard what just happened," supplied Itachi and Sakura visibly winced that she was so careless, "Sasuke is the main reason no secretary lasts here more than a month. You did great and I will give you a pay rise just for that slap."

It took a while for Sakura to process what had just happened. Itachi was praising her for slapping his own brother. She was just standing there suddenly looking more stupid than ever before. Naruto was grinning madly at both of them and was holding his stomach which was shuddering slightly with repressed laughter.

After Sakura managed to collect her façade she replied smugly: "If this is the hardest thing about secretary job then it is very simple. I can slap your brother as much as you want me to."

After this Naruto couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Sakura refused Sasuke! This was new and he liked it very much. The damn arrogant idiot has got what he deserved.

* * *

When Naruto left Itachi's office he didn't really think that anything unexpected could happen. Sakura so made his day that he couldn't be bothered to worry anymore. That was until he was grabbed by collar a dragged behind a corned by a very pissed Uchiha. Naruto only guessed that he heard them laughing.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?" questioned Naruto as he looked into very angry eyes of younger Uchiha. The raven only shook with him, still holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Let me go," more ordered than asked Naruto deadly serious doubting how long will his patience last.

"What am I doing… and what are you, you asshole? Stop messing with my life and stop messing with my head. Can't you give me a break? No, you are always here waiting for my brother like a little puppy at his door," said angrily Sasuke not bothering to let go of Naruto.

"What I do is none of your business," informed Naruto and tried to loosen Sasuke's grip on his shirt. "Did your arrogance kill the half of your brain or what? I am not doing anything."

Sasuke only chuckled maliciously and said: "Yeah, you only go around having great time with everyone, flirting with everyone and doing only God knows what with my brother."

"Is this some sort of your twisted mind game or revenge? Yes, I did leave and I had reasons to do so which can't get through your thick skull," exclaimed Naruto almost hissing in anger and hitting raven's head lightly with his fist for demonstration, „But for your information my relationship with your brother is strictly professional. If you desire the revenge this much I can inform you it's useless. The revenge will only make you bitterer than you already are."

Onyx eyes narrowed at this but he wouldn't let go of Naruto. He actually dragged him closer to himself unconsciously. This only spurred new wave of anger in Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's shirt pushing him away.

"Tch, you are the most miserable bastard that I have ever met. You are suffering from being forced into doing stuff which you hate. You are just your father's puppet in his twisted games in which he can only get rich using you. And it's you, yourself who does the same thing to others," exclaimed the blond and his voice was dripping with venom, "You force people to do things they don't want to simply bend to your will. And it's just for your own profit or pleasure. You are just like your father."

"How dare you-"started Sasuke but didn't finish as his fist was way faster than his brain at that moment when he swung it in direction of Naruto's face. Naruto still in haze of anger was seeing red as he expertly grabbed incoming pale fist with right hand while his left was still clutching raven's blue shirt. The surprise at fast action was evident on younger Uchiha's face as he dropped his fist but Naruto didn't stop. Way too gone with anger he balled his right hand and punched Sasuke. The raven staggered back as there was no hand holding him up anymore and clutched his right cheek. The raven's gaze was furious and a little hurt as he massaged quickly reddening cheek. The thing that made him freeze in horror was a familiar voice from behind him which spoke calmly.

"Is that an insult or praise, young boy?" asked the stone-faced Uchiha Fugaku coldly, "Do you mind telling me what this is about, Sasuke?"

Naruto slowly turned around to face Sasuke's nightmares just to be sure that he is totally screwed. Only the silence answered Fugaku's question as Naruto studied his face coldly and Sasuke fumed.

"What brings you here, father?" asked Itachi who came just around the corner to try and save whatever could be saved.

"Call security to kick out the blond boy. He punched Sasuke and offended me. You can be happy that I won't make any legal actions against you," stated Fugaku coldly bossing his older son around. It was starting to get big as several other employees have stopped and were staring or offering help.

"I can't do that, father. Uzumaki-san is here on Nara-san's behalf and we are in process of signing a partnership contract," informed Itachi which brought shock to Sasuke's as well as his father's face.

"We are not signing contract with them then. As if we needed such partnership, Itachi. What have you been doing with my company?" inquired Fugaku with emotionless face.

"We will be signing that contract whether you like it or not, father. I didn't work for nothing to let it go for your whim. You appointed me to be your successor in Uchiha enterprises so you should trust your own judgement that I only do what is best for our profit and growth," stated Itachi coldly defying his own father's will, "I will not allow situations as this to repeat and I would be most thankful if you stop sending Sasuke here to get some information on me. If you wish to know more ask directly me and don't spy on me. I am neither stupid nor blind and my patience has been wearing thin lately."

"Are you saying that my word cannot affect the company anymore? I did spend all my life building what you were just given!" exclaimed Fugaku and his patience was also at its limit.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged fearful looks as the temperature in room decreased for about 20 degrees. The icy cold glares of older Uchihas clashed in death glare contest and Sasuke shivered to his bones as he never seen Itachi this angry before.

"Nara-san's organisation has bright future when it gets going even though it is relatively young. I have requested to work with Uzumaki-san myself as I have a knowledge of his honourable achievements during the time he spent in Europe," supplied Itachi coldly and no one would dare to come near anymore. Even Sasuke and Naruto took a step back at the expression of absolute authority Itachi was giving off. The older Uchiha was an amazing leader and only now could Naruto completely understand Itachi's business nickname. He could get whatever he wanted with this attitude but he knew better and dealt with people rather than forced them to bend to his will.

"The boy didn't even finish university not to mention the useless subject he was studying, Itachi," riddled Fugaku his older son despite the tense atmosphere.

"Uzumaki-san has finished his studies last year on Cambridge University with distinction in Sociolinguistics making him a specialist in that area. He can speak English, German, French, Spanish, Polish and Russian languages which he improved during 18 months he spend in Europe making contracts in less or more developed countries. He specifically worked on more difficult cases in Eastern Europe and he was given an award for his diplomatic work in field of business and welfare of countries suffering from crisis," finished Itachi smugly as a surprised expression appeared on Fugaku's face and Sasuke's mouth was agape in shock.

"He shared the award with his partner in memoriam as we all know how problematic some regions of world can be. Uzumaki-san has proved to be an amazing diplomat, poly-linguist and specialist for sociolinguistics but also a businessman as he signed contracts on Nara-san's behalf," added Itachi and turned around saying, "Now, that we are clear of our status in this conflict I would like to go and sign the contract with Uzumaki-san, if you excuse us?"

Naruto collected himself quickly and shook Fugaku's hand with some pleasantries and apologises binding him farewell at the end. The blond silently followed Itachi slightly surprised how much the older Uchiha has researched him. The way Itachi said all those things about him made it sound so different to what he felt his time in Europe was like. Stating simple fact made even his sloppy and crazy work sound much better than it was.

Uchiha Fugaku made his way quietly to reception to make sure he will get a chance to speak with his older son. He told Sakura to inform Itachi to let him know when he will arrive at home. He had his own suspicions about his son as he often came home very late or not at all on few occasions.

And Sasuke was still standing there not able to speak. Half of his face was aching terribly but something else was hurting him more. Naruto's accusations of his arrogance seemed truer after Itachi listed all achievements his blond friend gained during such a short time. It wasn't like Naruto went for a long holiday to Europe anymore. He even lost his partner there which must have hurt him badly. This made Sasuke remember Neji and Naruto discussing that he shouldn't come to the banquet. Was it because of this mysterious partner of Naruto? Did Neji know him?

The terrible sinking feeling in Sasuke's stomach was making him sick but he couldn't help it. He can't take back his words or actions towards Naruto. And by forcing other people to …do things, did Naruto mean that night when they have seen each other for the last time? Sasuke stood frozen and rooted to the ground just thinking about that he forced Naruto to…

_Oh, God_, thought Sasuke as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _Does Naruto hate me because I destroyed our friendship?_

"We are leaving," commanded Fugaku and Sasuke silently complied being more distressed about other things and not able to enjoy making his older brother's life a hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!  
Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have new chapter ready and some announcements to make. As I do not have internet connection at the moment (yeah, hard to believe that as its 21****st**** century) I will be posting more slowly. This is also caused by time pressure because the latest chapters I was writing are a bit longer. I have to go on campus to post this perverted stuff *sigh* (which is extremely weird for me). Anyway, I hope you will enjoy **

**Warnings: This story is rated M so it includes adult themes. Other stuff to be aware of are violence, doubtfully consensual intercourse, sexual content (I may add other if something appeared). I was considering mentioning this earlier but I didn't think it was right but… bashing of Sasuke. This chapter also has some angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own nothing in general so don't sue me! Naruto and all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The pleasure rocked through his body like a storm and sweat dripped down his brow. He couldn't see he could only feel and move only partially. He had blindfold on his eyes and mouth gagged as he managed to realize in blur of passionate haze. A pair of calloused hands followed vast planes of his chest and stomach. Then they reached for his milky thighs and he gasped for air at immense pleasure. His senses were tingling with every touch of those amazing hands and Sasuke shivered. He heard a moan from a man above him and responded with series of his own pleasured gasps as those calloused hands found their way to his groin. He was so very hard and needy; his body was arching beautifully towards the mysterious stranger while the pleasure was building up in his loins.

A large tanned hand gripped the blindfold on Sasuke's eyes and pulled it off revealing breathless tanned blond. Naruto was flushed from his own arousal and breathing heavily. His hands touched his raven haired friend on all the right places and observed him as he was writhing helplessly in ecstasy. Sasuke watched with half lidded eyes as Naruto's mouth descended on his member, kissing it and licking. When his thick cock was wholly enveloped in that delicious heat Sasuke jerked awake gasping for well needed air.

"Fuck," hissed Sasuke as he observed his state. He was sweating and his sleeping pants were stained. Despite everything he was still aroused and ashamed. He looked at clock on his bedside table which informed him that it was 3 am. He gave up any hope for getting more sleep and went for the bathroom. Nothing helps more against headache, confusion and arousal than cold shower.

* * *

Naruto strode cheerfully to Uchiha enterprises and he noticed the way other employees looked at him. There were some random guys patting him on his back and showing thumbs up when he looked at them. He was sure now everyone knew that he punched the Uchiha prissy princess. When he reached Sakura's desk she only gave him a worried look.

"Are you alright?" asked his pink haired friend looking slightly sad.

"Of course," replied Naruto smirking and mischief was apparent in his eyes, „Nothing enlightens your mood better than shutting up angry Sasuke."

"Naruto…" trailed off Sakura as she observed him.

"I know. I should really do something about my self-control," admitted Naruto just when he noticed Itachi returning to his office with a tall man. He recognized him the same moment he have seen him despite the fact that it has been many years.

"Hoshikagi-sensei," greeted Naruto cheerfully the tall man and was surprised to see him smirk to show his sharp teeth. They exchanged the amused stares and Naruto was sure that Hoshikagi knew about the beating that Sasuke received from him. Itachi stared at their exchanged silently.

"How's been life Naruto? I have heard and read a lot about you. Who would have guessed that a brat like you will become this important?" wondered Hoshikagi aloud while Naruto noticed that he was standing way too close to Itachi.

"Good, although there were times when I was thinking that I should call you because it was sometimes hard to stay on the side with law," admitted the blond to Hoshikagi's amusement.

"Well, free feel to contact me wherever you need to," offered the older man giving Naruto an once-over, „Even Itachi as my favourite student is using my help in tricky conflicts."

The tall man supported his statement by hitting Itachi on the back with his hand and Naruto could swear that he heard Itachi growl in disproval of his action. They have signed the partnership contract just the day before and Naruto was now simply coming and going to Uchiha enterprises to do his job for Itachi. He felt uneasy as he discovered some fishy dealings.

"Itachi, I have sent you a report this morning about my suspicions," explained Naruto his presence in Uchiha enterprises.  
"And that is the reason why I called Hoshikagi-sama and Sasuke will be here shortly as well. He is representing my father so he can inform him of important decisions if any were made. He will be working with me as my father decided although he is happy about it as much as I am," informed Itachi the group of possible incoming disaster.

"He will have to give up his job for the national gallery?" asked Naruto mildly surprised by his own concern.

"Unfortunately, people nowadays are not interested in this kind of art. They consider it to be boring and I know that the gallery was always struggling with finances," supplied Itachi and noticed arrival of his younger brother who looked well… like shit.

Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes and his otherwise silk black hair looked slightly dull. The yellowish bruise on his cheekbone made him look even worse but it seemed to be healing quite fast. Apart from that he was his old collected self but still gave impression that peaceful sleep was avoiding him for past few days. His face paled even more as he noticed presence of Hoshikagi. He felt like main heroes from all his nightmares were having a meeting that morning.

They walked inside the Itachi's office where everything was prepared for the meeting. Itachi instructed Naruto to start and explain his observation along with the work he did.

"My role during the last month which I spent in Uchiha enterprises was evaluation of employees," started the blond giving them all a smug look, „I did found some unexpected information… or more like restricted information. I evaluated all of employees on manager or higher positions. In the folder in front of you I suggest the training for each of them to make their work more efficient. Since I started the evaluation I had the feeling that some employees were strongly against my presence. Some of them were way too friendly and I know the smarter ones were suspecting me. Accidentally I found out about leakage of sensitive information. Someone is letting out information about Uchiha enterprises and selling them to your concurrence."

The reaction of other three men was amusing. Itachi nodded as if he already knew that long ago and Naruto really suspected that he did and only wanted to confirm his suspects. Hoshikagi Kisame was swearing under his breath and glanced at Itachi's calm demeanour. Sasuke only gaped not expecting that Naruto's presence was for this sort of reason.

"Now as you see," started Itachi explaining, „We have a traitor among us. Someone is trying to make fool of me and bring company to crisis. I will have none of that. Starting today I assign Naruto to further investigate and try to bring it down to 3 names. You will be assigned to work as exchange human resources department director. I have already talked to the guy whose post you will be taking temporarily as I do not suspect him at all. This is an official story. Hoshikagi-sama will grant us his consultations so he also will be around a lot. Sasuke, you will have a special role in this."

Sasuke visibly winced and knew he will not like it.

"You will be our bite. Nearly everyone in company knows about the conflict that happened here on Wednesday," informed him Itachi and Sasuke wasn't sure why he seemed disgusted by his brothers means of using him, „You will be given false data and will behave your usual. That means pissing everyone off in the building. Spend as much time here as possible and when approached by someone just tell them how you hate me. That should be all I want from you so nothing out of ordinary. Naruto will be observing situation and work out the list in the end. This is a two week assignment and you all will be rewarded at the end."

"Do you expect us to cooperate?" asked Naruto calmly almost indifferently.

"You may tip off Sasuke about your suspects but be discreet. This plan has two parts and none of them involves you two fighting or directly cooperating. I highly doubt that the person will go for Sasuke as bait no matter how tempting that would be. It would be way too risky for them. But they still can approach him and analyse the situation, Naruto. You should monitor that and I will compare your statements. Anyone too friendly, too rude or eager to speak to Sasuke is suspicious," explained Itachi and Naruto nodded approvingly of his plan.

"Why do you think they would even consider me as bait?" asked Sasuke and they all noticed that his voice was not only cold but also tired.

"They may because you are not officially employed in Uchiha enterprises but on the other hand you have access to all data as partly owning the company. They are now aware more than before that you are not on good terms neither with our father or me which makes you perfect target for their intentions that is if they were able to manipulate you," unveiled his master plan to his companions.

"I wonder if that will actually work," doubted Naruto seeing so many drags in the plan.

"It will because they have limited access to sensible data. None of employees has full access to everything," added Hoshikagi showing his toothy smile towards Sasuke,"With that br-… I mean with Sasuke they would have access to everything which would make their plan whatever it is faster. It is a brilliant plan Itachi. I guess that is to be expected from you anyway. I like the subtleness of it which will eliminate the risk of scandal and lower the possibility of damaging good reputation of Uchiha enterprises. I doubt that your father would be able to execute something like that."

"As you mentioned him already, what I told you today is highly confidential and I don't want anyone interfering with the plan. Some of old employees which are on good terms with our father may be behind it. That's why, Sasuke I am asking you not to tell him anything. I can't force you into obeying me so don't get this wrong-," said Itachi but was interrupted by Sasuke's prompt reply.

"I will not tell him, don't worry. But you will be the one explaining it to him after this is over," reasoned Sasuke and Itachi nodded in his acceptance.

After that they left Itachi's office because everything was creating suspicions in employees and they couldn't afford that. Sasuke went down the corridor and had infiltrated the top floor departments. Naruto used the time to chat with Hoshikagi Kisame for a bit. He had his own issues and felt like he might be needing help of lawyer soon. The tall man was surprisingly easy to deal with. He had rather brutal sense of humour but it was expected from the shark of the court room. Naruto was planning on having a party at his new home since he was busy the moment he came back to Japan. He didn't get a chance to see his friends properly. He invited Kisame to his party and the man showed his friendliness when he asked Naruto to call him only by his first name. He later he invited Sakura and Itachi as well. It was supposed to be more of get together than a party but he still felt like having them there in the flat which meant nothing for him will help him to get used to his new home.

On the Friday evening Naruto was surprised about how many of his friends have turned up. He didn't really expect Itachi or Kisame will come but they both did saying that it has been ages since they were to a party and Kisame was also claiming that he wants to see his favourite stoic student partying. On the other hand Neji couldn't attend and seemed immensely disappointed that he lost a chance like this to meet Naruto's friends. Sakura came and brought Ino with her who Naruto haven't seen in ages as she went to study on university in different town. Shikamaru was forced by Naruto into coming and brought Temari as well. He was feeling under pressure as she was bossing him around which made Naruto laugh. Kiba was actually first one to arrive at Naruto's place and the blond had to admit that the boy haven't changed at all. He still had the streak of madness in himself and was joking all the time. They were all seated in Naruto's living room chatting lively together. Shikamaru used that time to talk to Itachi but he tried to avoid discussing only business because Naruto has threatened to kick them out.

Sakura was sitting speechless as she observed Kisame and Ino exchanging insults and teases. She would have never thought that her lecturer was this outgoing. Kiba was continuously bothering Naruto as he made jokes about his terribly long holiday for which Temari was glaring at him.

"Oi, Naruto, do you remember that time when you sold tea leaves to freshmen telling them it is marijuana?" questioned Kiba very loudly sipping from his beer and enjoying Naruto's embarrassment.

"Or that time when he was into that goth girl and was following her around the campus until she kicked his ass with those huge boots?" reminded them Sakura with sly glare.

"I remember times when Naruto would wear only that horrible leather jacket," supplied Ino and laughed mischievously and added, „I bet now it would look much better on you."

This has spurred a rather wild discussion which left Naruto blushing and he had to remind his friends that both of his bosses were in the room at the moment. Despite that it seemed as they both knew it. Only Itachi gave him his slightly startled looks from time to time. Kisame also remembered the time when everyone on university knew Naruto's name as the worst prankster and partyman. Even he knew him and Kisame was not Naruto's lecturer although it was hard not to as Naruto and Sasuke were always together.

Ino managed to snatch some time alone with Naruto to discuss her job. She was a professional photographer and was looking for models for her oncoming exhibition. Taking photos of Naruto could help her get a job in the prestigious magazine she wanted to and therefore asked him about it. As she expected he declined telling her that there isn't anything interesting about him and that she should find someone else. The last thing the blond needed was publicity. He was sure Shikamaru would be against that but after Ino asked him directly he seemed more indifferent than anything. He told Naruto that it is his own decision which made it only harder for Naruto to reject helping Ino.

Their peaceful evening was threatened to end as Itachi received a disturbing call leaving the room in total silence to go and argue somewhere else.

"What is it?" asked Naruto quietly as Itachi returned back to the living room looking disturbingly uneasy.

"My father how somehow managed to find out that something suspicious is going on in company. He requested my immediate presence at home sending Sasuke as his messenger to pick me up from work… but I wasn't there," explained Itachi discreetly and noticed that Kisame was also listening to this exchange.

"Then tell him to come and pick you up here. At least you won't have to go and take a cab," suggested Naruto wondering if it was a good idea or not, „People here are his friends as well. I bet he would be here if it wouldn't be for my decision not to invite him."

"And I highly doubt that," admitted Itachi but still made a quick call giving Sasuke address of Naruto's apartment.

About 15 minutes after that a ring could be heard through the apartment and Ino as she was sneaking to the kitchen to help Naruto with snacks went to open the door and gasped when she recognized utterly ruffled Sasuke. She gave a weak scream and hugged him.

"I didn't know you were coming," she explained her excitement to which he responded with a grunt.

When he entered the living room he was welcomed with all his friends from university, his brother and smirking Kisame. They seemed to be surprised by his presence but were friendly enough as they haven't seen him for so long. Only Sakura and Shikamaru exchanged confused look but didn't say anything. Not many people knew that Sasuke and Naruto ended their friendship on bad terms. Naruto returned from the kitchen shortly after Neji called him trying to convince him to go on dinner the next day which Naruto has politely refused for lack of time. He brought some crisps and more beer from fridge settling it on the living room table. He greeted Sasuke but was vary how to do that in order not to spur any suspicions of actions from Shikamaru, Sakura or Kisame. Itachi was the one who sort of interrupted them and brought his attention to himself as he said he is ready to go.

Sasuke on the other hand was confused how has this different people managed to get together but the only answer to this had to be Naruto. They were all his friends and he seemed to be the host of gathering. The interruption from Itachi was taken disapprovingly from people who were oblivious to the shift in mood since Sasuke arrived. They asked both of them to stay a bit longer and Sasuke seemed happy about it as much as Naruto. He was in luck that the bruise on his face was already gone so he didn't have to answer any questions about it.

Reluctantly Sasuke sat down on carpet and was firstly teased and bothered by excited Kiba and Ino. The latter tried to drag Naruto into the discussion but he seemed to be focusing on Sakura silently telling her not to freak out.

"I was asking Naruto to be model for my next exhibition as it would tremendously help me but he refused, can you believe that?" explained Ino and was asking Sasuke for his opinion. He didn't seem willing to answer and must have felt horrible being attacked from both sides.

"And why don't you ask Sasuke to model for you?" barged in their conversation Naruto unable to hold back any longer.

"But I wanted you… You have no idea how hot you became over the years, Naruto. The pictures would be so perfect. By the way are you seeing someone right now? Is it the guy that has just called you?" teased Ino and Naruto was questioning his sanity. Why did he let her com in the first place?

"Eh, thank you," responded Naruto finally and was blushing madly at her openness, „I am not seeing anyone and I am not planning to for a while."

"That's a shame, but you still should let me make those pictures. Maybe you will meet someone or become interested," suggested Ino and Naruto felt that she lost all her subtleness.

Sasuke was glaring daggers at her and later generally at everyone. They all enjoyed Naruto's company and were fond of him. He noticed the way Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke was surprised that she might ever find liking in the guy she rejected like million times. Itachi and Kisame were also disturbing him as they were both observing the little blond and didn't seem reluctant to show their fancy.

Sasuke was fuming inwardly and was wondering when this all have happened. His inner battles were interrupted by Naruto himself as he started talking about Sasuke.

"But Ino Sasuke might agree to that as it could help him as well. I have heard that national gallery is in debts. If he as vice-director supported the modern art by making the photos and they would go by any chance commercial it might help to get the gallery out of debt by bringing more visitors. Also you might get the gallery to have your exhibition there. He is your man for the job not me," said Naruto reasoning and Ino's face did light up with just the imagination of having the exhibition in national gallery which was a beautiful baroque building. The only problem was that the national gallery was not accepting new talents.

"No," said Sasuke and ended up Ino's daydreaming causing her to groan.

"You two are so mean to me," complained Ino sadly, „If I fail as a professional photographer I will blame it on you!"

Naruto questioned his sanity again as he felt so terrible for rejecting to help Ino. Would it really affect him somehow?

"Ah, god damn it, I will do it," he agreed angrily and Ino cheered and hugged him tightly to Sasuke's distress, "But no nudes or nothing of the nasty kind."

Ino groaned on how much Naruto was thinking about it. Does he have to be clever when it doesn't suit her?

"Shirtless?" she asked making a great attempt of puppy eyes according to Sasuke's observations.

"No way, I am not showing off my body like that," rejected the uneasy idea Naruto. Only imagining something like that made him gag inwardly.

"Just what are you hiding? Are you embarrassed about your body or are you only shy?" asked slyly Ino and Naruto uncomfortably blushed again.

"Stop it or I will change my mind again and you won't get any pictures," threatened the blond and this made Ino groan and tell him that he is not fun anymore.

Discussion turned again to Ino explaining her vision of photos to which Naruto didn't listen properly. Her blabbering has only stopped after Itachi and Kisame rose from their chairs explaining that Kisame will drop Itachi off at home as he was always his favourite student. Itachi only glared at that information and it made Naruto smirk. Were those two involved? The images of poor young Itachi being seduced by his horrifying lecturer passed through his mind and he shook his head to get rid of them. Not that it actually helped.

Both men bade their farewell to Naruto and others before they left. This changed the mood in the room again as Ino started talking about how hot Itachi looked and that she never seen him before. Sasuke had to bite his tongue several times not shout at her insults and kick her out as she was going a bit too far with her admiration of his older brother.

It was getting quite late and people were starting to gather to leave and first were Shikamaru and Temari as she couldn't stand listening to Kiba anymore and Shikamaru was worried she will snap and scare everyone for life. He seriously had enough and felt tired. Shikamaru always considered relationships troublesome.

Sakura had a chance to talk to Sasuke as Naruto was biding his farewell to Ino and Kiba who have both hugged him tightly and expressed their wishes to see him soon.

"Don't think I don't know what you did, Sasuke. I am one of few people Naruto trusts completely," interrupted Sakura Sasuke's glaring at the two leaving friends with their exaggerated affection.

"Hn," replied Sasuke and this was the only response she's got. She noticed as his eyes widened and then focused on her.

"If you ever try anything like that again I will make sure that you will never be able to," threatened the pink haired girl and Sasuke was visibly disgusted by being lectured by her.

Their exchange was cut off by Kiba shouting for Sakura to go and she also went and let herself be hugged and kissed by Naruto. They exchanged silent understanding while Naruto tried to assure her that he will be fine and that he won't beat the shit out of Sasuke at the same time. Did the bastard have to be staying for so long so they could be alone?

As the door closed behind Sakura, Kiba and Ino Naruto gave Sasuke an annoyed stare.

"You should go," he stated simply and coldly.

The mood has completely changed in the room and they both noticed how tense the situation felt. They were both glaring. Naruto was tempting Sasuke to try something so he could beat some more sense into him and Sasuke was simply hoping for Naruto's understanding which was quite impossible.

Naruto silently went to the door and opened it for the best or worst. Sasuke came to him and stood very close to the blond. Their eyes clashed and they both were furious. Sasuke observed Naruto for a while and Naruto was fighting over the control of his heart. It was thumping hard in his chest as he stood there mesmerized by the extent of Sasuke's anger and feared that the raven will notice his distress.

The raven leaned slightly closer and Naruto was breathing raggedly. He was so sure Sasuke will kiss him that he couldn't think straight. His mind was hazed with so many feelings that he stood frozen unable to react. Pride won the fight of feelings in Naruto's heart as Sasuke leaned impossibly closer and whispered gently while reaching his right hand to Naruto's face: "I want you."

Naruto's quick reaction surprised the raven. His wrist was grasped painfully and he gasped in surprise at the mixed feeling of the touch Naruto's hands gave him. He reached out with his other hand and this one was also captured by Naruto but not so harshly. Blonds' hands started moving slowly upwards on Sasuke's forearms. They gently skimmed the milky white skin and thin material of Sasuke's long-sleeved shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The large tanned hands trailed over raven's arms with caressing touches. A quiet involuntary moan escaped slightly parted raven's lips and Naruto's eyes narrowed at reaction he invoked in cold-hearted Uchiha. Their faces were mere inches apart and Naruto could feel Sasuke's fast breathing.

"I am not interested as you cannot offer me what I desire," said Naruto in determined and hushed voice.

"I will give you anything… I will fuck you so good that you will be screaming," whispered Sasuke seductively to which Naruto raised one eyebrow in disbelief at such statement.

"You know what they say; those who scream tend to pretend. There is no way you could change my mind with trying to seduce me. After that one night I am sure that you are a total asshole not mentioning that it really sucked. It was possibly the worst sex I ever had even without the fact that you forced me to it more or less," concluded Naruto hissing angrily as his hands still caressed raven's arms. He was doing it again. His body was saying one thing and his mouth the other.

"Then show me what you want," whispered Sasuke and his voice dropped slightly as his throat was dry. Was he offering what Naruto though he was?

"You don't know what you are asking from me. You do not deserve that and it would only end up worse than before," replied the blond whispering and hoping that Sasuke will not press the matter. Was really the cold-hearted and proud Uchiha willing to bottom for him?

He noticed the hurt in Sasuke's eyes as they closed slowly and he breathed out loudly preparing himself for the worst.

"Naruto," whispered Sasuke and his voice was broken and weak. He dared to look in the blonds eyes but quickly regretted it as he felt his insides twist. His world was crumbling and he didn't realize that. He wasn't living without Naruto and now he will never feel alive again.

The blond felt his determination waver at the honest expression of regret and hurt. But he already made up his mind and he will not give up. He will not give in and end up even more hurt than he already was. He grasped raven's shoulders in his hands and… turned him over. The shock at the movement had Sasuke gaping but he didn't have time to recover as he was patted on his back.

"Now you should go, good night Sasuke," said Naruto and was surprised how collected his voice sounded despite the fact that he was exactly the opposite.

The door slammed and Sasuke jumped in surprise at the loud noise. His head was aching terribly and first time in 20 years he felt like he won't be able to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. He realized his own mistakes and he realized the pain he caused to his best friend. His stomach was twisting uncomfortably only at the thought of it and he buried his face in his hands.

"Goodbye, Naruto," whispered Sasuke still standing in front of Naruto's flat.

He tried to collect his façade while his world was crumbling as he left the building and headed towards his car. His hands shook as he sat in the car and tried to suppress distressful thoughts. Now he was sure that he lost Naruto's friendship forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone :-)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. This time no more announcements. Enjoy**

**Warnings: This story is rated M so it includes adult themes. Other stuff to be aware of are violence, doubtfully consensual intercourse, sexual content (I may add other if something appeared). This chapter also has some angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own nothing in general so don't sue me! Naruto and all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the corridor and was snarling in every direction. On the inside he felt bored and slightly frustrated as he made his way to 8th floor and noticed the mop of blond hair and a loud voice that could be heard from afar. He smirked as he came closer to meet first interesting moment that day. He passed Naruto and bumped to him slightly. The blond turned with furious expression but on the inside he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you blind, you idiot?" asked Naruto and Sasuke turned to him with expression of utter hate.

"And you always have to stand in the way," pointed out Sasuke snickering.

"Shut up, teme," exclaimed Naruto and poked raven's chest. Sasuke's hand slipped down and passed a note to Naruto as they continued to glare at each other.

"Don't get in my way," warned Sasuke as he left grinning lopsidedly.

Sasuke was very surprised when an exchange like this happened for the first time. Naruto just came to him and started arguing and he was just gaping. Naruto simply gave him a piece of paper and winked at him as he stormed away still pretending anger.

They started passing messages and suggestions about potential traitors. It was always coded somehow but still very simple. They were dragging attention to themselves and employees were starting to be worried about the raging fight between them but didn't question it. They knew that Naruto was substituting for one of their colleagues and will not be staying forever.

Itachi was also observing them closely and appreciated their cooperation. They didn't speak properly since the night Sasuke left Naruto's flat. Naruto didn't feel like he should add more to what he said that night. He only wanted to do most for the job. The fact was that it was mostly fun constantly teasing Sasuke and acting angry while he was cracking on Sasuke's more or less well-controlled reactions. And as that a week has passed and Naruto realized that another occasion was awaiting him. His birthday was soon and Ino still hadn't stop bothering him about the photos she wanted to make.

* * *

When the day of long expected photo shoot came Naruto felt slightly nauseous as he came to Ino's atelier. It was large and full of weird stuff starting from teddy bears to a car replica. Naruto wondered what Ino did all these years. What sort of photographer was she?

"Naruto!" called Ino from a separate room which Naruto later found out was a huge wardrobe.

"Hi Ino," said blond and he couldn't make the worry leave his voice.

"Oh, come on, don't be so grumpy. It will be fun," assured him Ino as she went on setting a scene, „We will do some professional first."

Then she instructed him to go and choose one of the outfits she prepared for him. He went to change but took way too long and she was starting to worry.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ino peeking slightly into the changing room.

It was then that Naruto left the changing room to show her his problem. The clothes were too small. She giggled at it murmuring something about not knowing he was that big and giving him a sly look. She went on search and found a larger dark blue suit and this one did fit perfectly. They made some serious pictures but they really bored Ino. She wanted to capture the sunshine that always followed the blond haired man wherever he went. She was telling him to make poses and he complied but still felt nervous. It took about 15 minutes until he started feeling at ease and did some ridiculously funny poses for her. They both laughed and she chose a big teddy bear and threw it at Naruto. She made some very cute pictures of the blond and when she later looked at them she really thought that he looked much younger on them.

They made some non-formal pictures in casual clothing and Ino tried to evoke various emotions in blond despite the fact that he told her she was only pissing him off. But he always laughed anyway. He was determined to make her happy so she would let him go and not want any other photo shoot sessions. The last outfit after so many he has changed that he couldn't even count them was somehow different.

"Ino, are you trying to make me look like I am a 16 year old rebel or what?" questioned Naruto as he was changing again and was starting to get annoyed by the need to change so often.

"Maybe, but I think it's something that should really suit you," explained the blond haired photographer as she was changing the scene. She drew the curtains and lit up dim lights in the room.

"It won't work. That top is too small," said Naruto not even bothered to change in changing room but directly in the big wardrobe room. She came in and observed Naruto wearing a very tight tank top which left very little to imagination. She quickly snapped a photo despite his protests and stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," said Ino with a mischievous grin and Naruto only grunted.

"I have two," said the blond revealing his toned stomach which had a swirling star like shape around his navel. The girl snapped another photo much to Naruto's disagreement. The other tattoo was on his arm and it was a weird creature. When Ino asked Naruto explained to her that it was a chimera.

Ino have searched for the larger top but couldn't find any. There was not a bigger one. In meanwhile Naruto took off his shirt and was waiting for her to give him something to put on. When she noticed she stopped and stared at him dumbfounded. She reached for her camera and snapped another shot of revealed delicious blond standing in front of her.

"Oi, Ino," protested Naruto at her action, „I thought we decided not to do anything like that."

"Naruto," said the girl with pleading eyes, „Let me do the pictures… I will send them to you so you can have them and I will not use them unless you allow me to. You can even show and discuss them with Shika."

"Ino!"

"Pleaseee," dragged the word Ino and Naruto knew there was no way out of this. None will have to see the pictures.

"Alright but you are not using them without my permission," informed her blond sounding distressed, „If you do that you will be very sorry later."

Ino smiled slyly and went to search through the one of many cupboards. She dressed Naruto in torn black jeans which hung low on his narrow hips and made him wear a beanie which he considered ridiculous. She also gave him like ten bracelets and several rings to wear on his fingers. And Naruto felt like an idiot. She even tried arm warmers but she didn't like them and Naruto was only happy for that.

"So hot," giggled the blond haired photographer as she observed her masterpiece.

Naruto only loudly groaned to that when a voice sounded through the atelier. Naruto stood frozen giving Ino a questioning look.

"Oh god, it's this late already," she exclaimed and went out of the changing room to meet no one else than Uchiha Sasuke. She started explaining that she got carried away to younger Uchiha and asked him to wait until she will finish. He would get a chance to observe her at work so he seated himself feeling immensely bored and waited while she went to fuss around her model again.

She practically dragged the half naked, flushed and protesting Naruto out of the changing room. He glared and tried very hard avoid looking at Sasuke. Raven was sitting there stunned and was blushing slightly too at the terribly sexy image of half naked blond pouting. Ino snapped a picture which made Naruto even more red and pissed. This was fuelling her inspiration and her model wasn't even acting. He was utterly cute when he crossed his arms and pouted miserably. This revealed his side and Ino didn't wait to ask: "What are those scars from?"

Naruto's glare solidified and he gave her a stern look so she didn't ask further. She instructed him to pose and he reluctantly did.

Sasuke on the other hand had trouble holding his hormone driven mind in reins. He took in the sexy image of still slightly blushing innocent blond. His lips formed a cute pout and sunny hair was mostly hidden by the green beanie he was wearing. His tanned skin looked like caramel and Sasuke kept licking his lips nervously. Naruto's chest and abs were toned but not ripped too much. Sasuke was sure that Naruto was more muscular than him now. Raven's eyes took in both tattoos. He remembered when Naruto have got the first one around his navel as he lost a bet with him. Sasuke observed the scars that marred blonds' side and found he was angry at whoever did that to delicious creature in from of him. His eyes hungrily went down tanned stomach staring at the soft blond hair that led him to waistband of jeans and Sasuke gulped visibly. He was having hard time processing any thoughts when Ino asked him something to which he responded with _Hn_. The young Uchiha was sure about one thing. His night fantasies will be fuelled enough for a while by what he just seen.

Sasuke's eyes focused on blonds' large hands and he remembered how they touched him. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about that evening. He felt himself getting hard and he knew he shouldn't unless he wanted Naruto to break his neck.

"Stop staring at me!" exclaimed Naruto waving furiously with his hands in Sasuke's direction and being pissed at the hungry look in Uchiha's eyes.

Before anymore fighting started Ino stopped Naruto's anger by sending him to put on the shirt which he came in that morning. She thought it might suit the look and also she wanted to suggest one more change. Ino was grinning evilly when the blond returned and he felt like he will be doomed. Ino made several pictures but couldn't hold back very long.

"Don't you two want me to make some pictures of you together? You always were best friends and I bet you don't have any since Naruto returned to Japan," suggested Ino because she noticed the change in their behaviour. Naruto and Sasuke always teased each other and this didn't change. Only thing which was different was Naruto's half-heartedness towards Sasuke. Sasuke was always cold so this didn't surprise her. But Naruto was always nice and mindful to everyone.

The two men exchanged looks both clearly thinking if saying a no will make Ino ask more questions. Naruto was first to agree and dragged his raven haired friend in front of the camera. They stood about half meter apart and waited. Ino made a picture but gave them a weird look. Naruto snapped at that and he threw his arm around Sasuke's neck dragging him closer while the other struggled slightly with the grasp. Naruto was laughing as he messed up Sasuke's hair to which he responded by turning his head towards the blond trying to retaliate. They wrestled for a moment not realizing that Ino was taking pictures of them. They halted when they heard her laugh and let go of each other.

Naruto let out a breath as he was finally free to go and hoped that he won't have to do anymore pictures for Ino. He had to admit that it was fun but not all the time. He heard as Sasuke started discussing with Ino some matters concerning exposition while he went to change back completely to his own clothes.

* * *

Tuesday morning at Uchiha enterprises was quiet. Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere each other so every employee was relaxed and focused on their work. What no one was expecting was raging Hyuuga who stormed through top floor of Uchiha enterprises heading for Itachi's office. He stopped in his tracks abruptly as he found the reason he was heading to enemy zones. Naruto was chatting cheerfully with Sakura while she was sorting out the post which arrived minutes before.

"Naruto, we are leaving! I am not letting anyone to force you to work here," exclaimed pissed Hyuuga as he grabbed blonds' arm.

"Neji, I didn't know you will be coming around," greeted confused Naruto as he let Neji drag him away from Sakura's table, „I can't go anywhere now I have work to do first."

"You can't be serious, you hate Uchiha's. Why are you here? I will not let them terrorize you," said the Hyuuga heir as he tried to force Naruto into leaving with him.

"You are exaggerating. I do not hate anyone and I work here voluntary. Calm down before anyone will notice," explained Naruto in hushed voice and sneaked with Hyuuga into the kitchen to make him some coffee. "Don't take this wrong I had issues which were solved. I don't need you to come and save me from Uchiha's."

They talked a bit about what happened in last few weeks. Naruto did quite a bit of convincing in order to calm down Neji. When they finished their coffee Naruto suggested that young Hyuuga should leave unless he wants to be found by Itachi. This would make the situation very suspicious and hard for Naruto to explain. They were lucky enough not to be spotted by anyone but… when Neji was leaving the 16th floor he turned his head and noticed younger Uchiha standing by the corner and glaring daggers at him. They exchanged a silent greeting and a hateful glare while Neji waited for his lift.

* * *

Naruto was lying on gray couch in his flat. The room was slightly dark and still felt cold. He managed to unpack and do shopping few weeks ago but living alone was unusual for him. He felt lonely and couldn't find anything to do on Sunday night. He cleaned a bit and brought some more food in case he would be willing to cook soon. It was hard to find time to do it with all crap going on in Uchiha enterprises to not mention his main job. He finally made use of large TV as he watched a film and then played few games on console he brought from Europe.

He would go to gym but he only made that mistake once since he came. It was few days after he punched Sasuke and felt like getting rid of pent up frustrations. He spent about half a day ramming his fists into punching bag. It felt great but when he met Itachi on the next day he was sent home for the fact that his muscles were giving out slightly as he managed to drop about everything that he picked up that day. Still it felt good to be active like that and not just sit at home and think about what the hell was going on in his life.

He was thinking about Sasuke too much. He kept thinking about what Sasuke proposed that evening and was very tempted. He eyes slid shut as he was imagining many ways he could have his way with Sasuke. He wondered how it would feel. Naruto was sure he will never try it simply because he already felt too attached to his raven haired friend. He was brought back from dirty thoughts to earth by ringing of his phone and he groaned annoyed. Who could be bothering him now?

"Hi, Naruto I am calling you to ask you if you have already been to this new club in town?" asked cheerfully Kiba on the phone and Naruto was surprised and annoyed even more. Did he look like he had time to go to clubs?

"No, I didn't. Why are you asking me? I am not going to-"didn't get a chance to finish Naruto as Kiba interrupted him.

"Great! Then next weekend your birthday party will take place there. It's an amazing place and I have already called everyone so you cannot say no," started Kiba speaking very fast as he knew Naruto will protest. He noticed that his friend was less open since he came from Europe but he simply wouldn't have it. Naruto was Naruto, Naruto was always fun and nothing will change that. The frustrated blond only groaned.

"I called everyone even Sasuke to say but you still might talk to him because he told me to go and eat shit. He really didn't change, he always listened only to you," explained Kiba startling Naruto even more, "And the club is cool. They always have something special there. Like the next Saturday they have foam night. That might be so cool. It will make picking up girls much easier when they are drunk and drowning in foam and you are there to save them from terrible fate."

And Naruto was more than unsure what to say to that. It has been quite a while since he even as much as thought about having a relationship not to mention a one night stands which Kiba was promising.

"I guess there is no way out of this," replied Naruto finally and Kiba cheered at the other end of the phone. He said goodbye to Naruto and went to prepare for the most important night of this month as he called it.

Naruto was sure that this night promised a lot of problems starting with Sasuke. How the hell is he going to explain to his friends why his best friend didn't come to his birthday party? He didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone.

* * *

On the Friday, one day before Naruto's birthday blond started to be very worried. He wouldn't dare to talk to Sasuke and ask him to come to his birthday. The bastard didn't deserve to go but there was still the fact that blond would have to explain his absence and he knew that saying that Sasuke was busy will not be efficient. They always found time to go on each other's birthday parties. Why would the raven be busy on Saturday night? That didn't make sense unless he had a girlfriend and everyone knew that Sasuke never had a girlfriend.

A loud noise brought Naruto back from his thoughts as he was sitting in his fake office in Uchiha enterprises. He was pretending to do the job he didn't know much about and trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't just wrap his head around it.

The noise that disturbed him was caused by no one else but Sasuke who sneaked in his office and closed the door behind himself. The surprise on Naruto's face was evident. The raven took seat in front of him and pulled out some sort of document.

"I have the first version of suspects," explained Sasuke as he handed it to Naruto who reluctantly took it wondering why he was giving it to him.

"I wanted to share the information with you. The main suspects are the first 5 names as they all were sort of trying to interfere with my presence here. They either disobeyed my orders or fulfilled them without hesitation," went on the young Uchiha as Naruto looked at the names.

He could clearly see that not all of them could fit as suspects. He pointed out two names of people who were scared shitless of the Uchiha and wouldn't dare to disobey or question anything. They discussed all the possibilities and Naruto was given a copy of Sasuke's report.

When the young Uchiha was about to leave he couldn't hold it back and started: "Sasuke-"

"I actually have something for you but I doubted if I should or shouldn't give it to you," admitted the raven and his voice shook slightly as he was nervous. He pulled a box from the pocket of his jacket and put it on Naruto's desk while looking in wide blue eyes. "I am sure you will like it. Happy birthday."

Naruto reluctantly reached for the box saying his thank you to Sasuke. He tore the wrap paper revealing his favourite chocolates and licked his lips. Sasuke sure knew how to bribe him. He gave the stunned raven a bright smile as he approved of his present.

"What are you planning on saying tomorrow?" asked Sasuke as he silently watched Naruto open the box and put one piece of sweet treat in his mouth.

"I don't know," said the blond feeling his stomach sink slightly. It was as though Sasuke knew that he was thinking about that.

"I will make an appearance but I won't stay. I will find a reason to leave," suggested Sasuke as he reached for door handle slowly leaving Naruto's office. The last thing he needed was to be found in friendly encounter with Naruto. That would ruin it for Itachi and his plans.

"Thanks again," murmured Naruto blushing a bit at Sasuke's offer of peace for his own good.

* * *

When the day of Naruto's birthday came he strived to relax and have rest. His peaceful afternoon was interrupted by Sakura demanding him to open the door. It seemed she was the one who was responsible for him arriving at the certain time and also more than willing to help him choose his clothes. And Naruto wasn't happy. She didn't like anything he had because she either found it too formal or too flashy which were all his clothes he wore at home. She ended up dragging him shopping and had him practically dressed herself. She forced him into the clothes she chose and didn't take no as an answer.

They weren't too bad but a bit too tight for him, especially the jeans she chose. They were surprisingly black (he was worried she will choose pink) and slim. They fit him like second skin also he had to agree that they were only tight around his ass. He just hoped they will not tear if he had to crouch or bend. The shirt she chose was dark blue and he was wondering if she was inspired by Sasuke's taste in colours or if it was just coincidence. He found at least the shirt nice as she wasn't able to force him into anything smaller. He wondered if they wanted him to get laid so badly that night or if it was just Sakura's doing.

When they finally arrived at the club Naruto was already starting to feel exhausted but suppressed the need to yawn. The loud music woke him a bit and if it weren't for music there were also all his friends waiting and shouting happy birthday. Everyone came as Kiba promised. Even Shikamaru and Temari came to celebrate with him and maybe remember good old times on university. They all used to go to clubs often back then. Kiba was standing there with Ino. The biggest surprise was Gaara and Hinata who also found time and came to meet him after such a long time. Neji arrived shortly and he was there only because Naruto called him but he fit the group perfectly. He even found out that he and Hinata were some sort of long distance related cousins. Ino was giving Naruto strange looks and pointing to Neji trying to ask him if he was interested to which he only shook his head.

They gave him lots of presents starting from sweets and ending with something he was not supposed to open before he got home from Kiba. He so knew it will be something perverted and he didn't dare to have a look. They had a toast to honour Naruto's birthday reminding him that he is getting old even though he was only turning 26. They started drinking first and noticed that more and more people poured into the club and it was starting to be quite crowded.

When Sasuke entered the club it was impossibly full and he practically had to force his way through the people. He found the celebrating group of his friends as they were very loud and have just downed one round of shots each. He focused his eyes on Naruto and felt like leaving straightaway as he observed how Naruto's hands did rise with his shirt revealing caramel skin on his back and perfect ass wrapped tightly in black jeans. He wondered if Naruto did it on purpose.

The raven sighed and made his way to his friends and greeted them half-heartedly. He was shocked when a strong arm wrapped around him as Naruto gave him a hug whispering his gratitude. Sasuke's heart thumped loudly but not loud enough for anyone to hear or feel through the music. Naruto went on and ordered another round for all of them including Sasuke stating that he was feeling about ready to dance.

Naruto liked dancing although dancing sometimes didn't like Naruto especially when he was drunk. He could dance quite well and Sasuke was always amazed at the creations he could pull off. Sasuke never liked dancing and preferred sitting and drinking rather than pressing his body against someone.

"Naruto!" yelled Kiba dragging laughing Naruto to the dance floor. Naruto turned around and dragged Sakura with them. Shikamaru and Temari soon joined them but preferred dancing together rather than in their group. Naruto managed to steel Gaara and practically force him to dancing. Neji continued his discussion with Hinata and was ogling the blond. Sasuke notice that and was glaring. He was also mesmerized by Naruto's charisma and unusual beauty. They stared at each other silently realizing that they really were interested in the same person. Sasuke was sure that he will only glare and not do anything as he already lost his chance with Naruto. Hinata was brought to dance floor by Kiba who made her blush when he shouted something in her ear.

They did notice only then that while they were having their silent fight someone snatched the blond in front of their eyes. Ino was dancing close and sexily with Naruto who seemed to enjoy it as he laughed. She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought them even closer.

And Naruto came back again trying to force Neji into dancing. The older man wouldn't budge and only said something to the blond which made him pissed. He strode over to Sasuke not asking anything and non-ceremoniously dragging him to their group. As they reached their friends Sasuke managed to say that he doesn't dance but Naruto wouldn't have it.

"One dance and you can leave," promised Naruto and Sasuke was doubting his hearing as he thought that blonds' voice sounded seductive.

Naruto held Sasuke close and he started dancing. Raven stood frozen at the beginning but was coaxed to move as Naruto's hot and sweating body was rubbing up against him. He was unsure if this was heaven or hell. They moved in perfect sync to the rhythm and Naruto's hands were dangerously moving on raven's lower back. Before Sasuke realized it he felt that they were practically grinding against each other as Naruto's leg was between his. He gasped at the feeling and grasped Naruto's shirt tightly in his hands ultimately pulling him closer. Raven's head has fallen forward at immense pleasure of rocking body against his. Blond buried his fingers in raven hair as he lifted gently Sasuke's head up playing with his soft hair. Their eyes met and Sasuke shivered at untamed desire that he observed in shimmering blue depths. He clearly remembered many times that Naruto looked at him like this. He could nearly drown in passion and lust in those bright blue eyes and a moan escaped his mouth that no one could hear over the music. Sasuke dragged Naruto impossibly closer to himself and retaliated with harder pushes of his own hips.

Their dancing was more of foreplay than anything. It was sinful and sexy and some people were turning their heads to look at them. The young Hyuuga was glaring, looking miserable and about to explode with anger.

A tanned hand slipped down Sasuke's back and groped his ass through his jeans making him shudder with pleasure at such intimate touch. He didn't have time to enjoy it as Kiba noticed it and pointed that out to rest of their friends causing two men to stop dancing and put some space between them. Sakura gave Naruto a curious look and he winked at her.

Sasuke was about to leave but was grabbed by strong arm around his waist and met with Naruto's questioning glare.

The evening went on as they did drink some more and messed around. When Kiba was starting to hit on Hinata a bit too much Naruto grasped him by the collar of his shirt and reminded him to be a gentleman. The one who went totally overboard with drinking was Neji as he was currently trying to force Sakura to sit on his lap. Temari and Shikamaru were leaving as the girl looked about ready to smack each and every one of them. They were a bit too drunk for her taste and Shikamaru had no other choice but to go as she had him wrapped around her finger.

Sasuke stayed the whole night in the end as they wouldn't let him leave. He didn't dance with Naruto anymore but observed him closely letting his imagination run wild. It was fuelled impossibly more by the end of the night when everyone on dance floor was showered with foam. Sasuke was only happy that he avoided it. He enjoyed watching Naruto covered in foam wrestling Kiba and nearly drowning him in foam.

As the night was nearing its end and Kiba with Neji were getting too hard to handle they left the club and were looking for cabs. Naruto pulled his phone out of pocket and dialled cab service he knew was quite cheep. They have got three cabs as they were going to different parts of town. Hinata and Sakura were lucky enough to live close to each other even though they didn't even know that before. They got rid of persistent pursuers. Kiba seemed particularly unhappy about that and Neji was not in state of mind to argue. The confusion of young Hyuuga was halted as he got up and hugged Naruto like there was no tomorrow nearly cracking few ribs.

"Hey, are you alright?" questioned blond as he looked in eyes of his amused friends. Sakura seemed not happy about that but still didn't interrupt.

"Naruto, I love you," stated drunk Neji and giggles could be heard from girls and laughter from Kiba echoed in narrow alley.

"I care about you too. I will make sure you get home safe," said Naruto trying to sound more confident than he was. Alcohol wasn't helping him with keeping his face serious at Hyuuga's confession.

"No, you don't understand," pointed out very drunk Neji and leaned dangerously closer to blond, „It's been how long? I think it's already 5 months and you are still alone. Do you still love him? How long are you going to mourn over him? You have to live your life too."

Naruto focused on controlling his temper as everyone went quiet as they realized what Neji has said. It was very rude and demanding. Sasuke stood there frozen and horrified that Naruto truly had a lover in Europe and it seemed that his lover died.

"Neji, this is not something I will discuss right here and now. It's none of your business. I could decide to stay alone forever if I wanted to," said Naruto sternly and coldly making others see that he was not as drunk as he looked before.

And Neji didn't ask anything anymore. He sat down in deep thoughts about why he was rejected. Naruto asked Kiba to go with Neji and paid for their cab as he couldn't force himself to go with the man himself. His friend didn't protest as he seemed a bit sober after the revelation of the evening.

They parted cheerfully as Naruto hugged and kissed on cheek each of them including Kiba who started shouting that it was so gay. Naruto only laughed as he gave them the same treatment. Sakura gave him last worried glance as she only realized they were leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. When their friends were gone Naruto felt a shaking hand squeeze his shoulder lightly.

"I am sorry," whispered Sasuke as his heart was betraying him, „I didn't know."

"We better go home," said Naruto as he turned to look at Sasuke. And the raven wasn't sure if he will be able to let Naruto go as he looked not only very tired but sad and that wasn't usual.

When their cab arrived they got in and Sasuke break it to Naruto that he is going with him because he won't let him choke if he started throwing up. Naruto was half-heartedly glaring and protesting but couldn't muster more. He didn't want to be alone either, not that night when he was again reminded of what happened. When they arrived at Naruto's place he let Sasuke in pondering if he was sane or not. They both plopped down on couch still staying in utter silence. Sasuke wanted to ask how Naruto was feeling but he generally knew the answer. He was miserable and anyone could see that.

"Do you want to talk about that?" asked Sasuke in hushed voice and continued, „I guess I am the only one who noticed that your smile has been too forced lately. You shouldn't hold it inside yourself, its only hurting you more."

With a heavy sight and slightly shaky voice Naruto started speaking not knowing why. He talked about what his life was like in Europe and how different it is there. There were good things and bad things as everywhere. He talked about his struggle with some companies and he talked about his studies. He told Sasuke everything he did during the time they didn't see each other. He talked about one company that had dragged him into dirty business and he ended up being chased by many dangerous people which led him to be quite good at fighting which Sasuke could only agree with. He still remembered the strength of that punch. During the days he spent in small country in the heart of Europe being chased because he was in way of someone's business he met a man who helped him escape once.

"He was a fighter since the day he learned to walk as that's the way it is there on the streets. He always had this hateful attitude but I am sure he believed in good although he denied it. He wanted to bring a change so his little sister would have a better life than he had. I have never seen people like those in here Sasuke. They feel like slaves with freedom to runaway but no way to. I really wanted to help him and I sort of abandoned my work for last few months I spent there. I always thought that I had a though life growing up without parents but I was wrong," admitted Naruto and Sasuke noticed how much his voice shook, he was almost sure Naruto was crying, „I always had someone. Iruka-sensei was there for me and children from orphanage too. We were like a big family despite that we sometimes hated being together. But Shin… he never had home or anyone to trust to. He never trusted me completely either. Our hearts, Sasuke were filled with love before we had to face the cruel world but the children I met there never had that. I believe that everyone is good as no one is born a bad person but those who never had a chance to feel love… I believe those are the ones who can never find the way out of darkness."

Naruto fell silent after that and hot tears slipped down his cheeks. He was lying on couch and Sasuke was sitting on floor with his back pressed to the couch and head resting on it. Sasuke couldn't see him crying in silence but he knew. He didn't dare to do much but only reached with his hand and found Naruto's grasping it firmly. Their fingers intertwined and a sob escaped from blond at that expression of understanding and kindness.

Naruto started talking again after a while of silence. He collected himself and talked about the relationship with Shin. He admitted that they became partners at first and only later it somehow led to intimacy. Naruto was aware that Shin never trusted him completely, not even in the very end when he was lying on deathbed with Naruto crying by his side. He admitted his love for Shin and his personality. He was full of sarcasm and a bit reckless at times which sometimes reminded him of Sasuke but Naruto didn't say that to raven. Naruto doubted Shin's feelings as he often only brushed him off and nearly never showed any. Naruto felt like his love wasn't requited but he still felt content only standing by Shin's side.

And Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts finally realizing how wide the gap was between himself and Naruto. He was talking about a world which seemed utterly unreal. Naruto was scarred badly by what happened in the Europe and those scars weren't only on his body. He understood in the end that they could never be friends as they used to be. Sasuke let out the breath as his insides were twisting in pain. He accepted his defeat resigning himself to be only a shadow of past for Naruto.

Sasuke got up and Naruto sat up as fast as he could to hide his dishevelled state. A sudden touch surprised him as Sasuke's arms encircled his shaking body. He held him close, tightly gripping him as the blond shuddered with repressed sob. He couldn't fight it for too long as Sasuke's gesture of kindness made him feel bad for despising his friend. He turned in his grasp and buried his face in Sasuke's chest and cried. The tears started to flow and it seemed that they will never stop but Sasuke didn't let go. He was sitting there and caressing Naruto's back with his hands. When the blond stopped crying he looked up but found Sasuke's eyes closed and his expression unreadable.

Naruto was sure that only alcohol made him reveal this much but he didn't regret it. He never seen raven to express such gesture of friendliness ever before. He knew that no matter what happens Sasuke will be his friend and nothing will change that. Despite all hate and anger Sasuke did care for him and he was unable to refuse these feelings.

"You should go and sleep. It will make you feel better," said Sasuke with his eyes open again looking at Naruto as he pulled him to his feet and led him to his own bedroom. He laid him on the bed not bothered to undress him, or maybe not daring to, and covered Naruto with blanket. Naruto felt like a small child as he smiled and blushed hiding half of his face under the blanket.

"If you need anything I will be on couch," whispered softly Sasuke as he was leaving Naruto's bedroom, "Good night."

"Good night," muttered the blond fighting the swirling emotions inside him. He felt like sleeping in Sasuke's arms where nothing would bother him.

And Sasuke silently made his way to the couch and laid down picking a thin blanket on the floor which Naruto most probably used when watching TV or playing games while sitting on the floor. He wrapped himself in the blanket and felt gentle scent of Naruto envelope him. He couldn't sleep right away because he was thinking a lot. When sleep finally took over him it was nearly morning.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he couldn't understand why he felt like he was hit by a truck. Only when he recalled last night he groaned and got up from his bed to find still sleeping Sasuke on his couch. He looked at his peaceful face while the other was in deep slumber.

Naruto quickly went to have a shower before his friend will wake up and started making breakfast despite it was nearly noon. As it was about ready he went to wake Sasuke. He sat on the edge of the couch by Sasuke's head touching his shoulder to rouse him awake. The raven only groaned in annoyance turned over wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and laying his head on his lap. Naruto's eyes bulged at that reaction and he was regretting sitting down.

"Naruto," moaned Sasuke in his sleep snuggling closer to blonds' stomach.

And Naruto's heart and mind were both racing. Why couldn't he despise Sasuke for what he did to him? Did he want it to happen? He sure wanted Sasuke but never dared to cross the line. It ruined their friendship yet Naruto has never seen Sasuke behave like he did yesterday towards anyone before. He was tempted to kiss those soft parted lips and by the time he would find a reason not to his heart would definitely thump its way out of his chest as it was beating madly. His breath was becoming ragged as he observed defenceless creature sleeping on his lap.

"Sasuke wake up," said Naruto and his voice was low because his throat was dry, „The place you have just laid your head on is highly disturbing."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open taking in the light which told him it wasn't morning anymore. He took in his surroundings and jerked up from Naruto's lap. His face was beet red and he wanted to apologize but couldn't find words at the moment. Naruto was sitting beside him in his worn out shirt and smelling much better than he did himself. His face was still a bit sleepy and only one word ran through his mind. _Cute._

"I made breakfast," informed him blond as he got up and yawned.

They went to the kitchen silently and ate. Sasuke complimented on food and said his thank you to Naruto. The silence was awkward after what was happening between them lately. It was interrupted by Naruto's phone ringing and he was almost sure it was Sakura who couldn't wait to see if he was alright. He was surprised it was Shikamaru and answered the call only to find out that something has gone wrong again and he will have to find a way to push his contacts in Europe to fix it. They all liked to break the contract since he was gone as other people who worked with him were not so much of a threat as he was. He will have to remind them that they have signed an official contract and he will send a lawyer if they were to back out whether he was in Europe or not.

When Naruto finished the call he groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Is everything alright?" asked young Uchiha trying to decode the source of Naruto's distress.

"I feel like I am not making contacts in abroad but babysitting them!" exclaimed Naruto waving with his hands wildly, „I might need Kisame's help but firstly I want to have a look at it."

"If I can help you anyhow let me know," offered Sasuke surprising himself at his own reaction.

Naruto nodded and smiled at Sasuke leaning closer to him which confused the other but only for the moment. Naruto snatched a piece of tomato off his plate and ate it grinning widely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone **** Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Warnings: This story is rated M so it includes adult themes. Other stuff to be aware of are violence, doubtfully consensual intercourse, sexual content (I may add other if something appeared). This chapter also has some angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own nothing in general so don't sue me! Naruto and all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto sat behind his desk in Uchiha enterprises and pondered about last few weeks. It was nearly November and he didn't realize that time was passing so fast. He had to get going to sort everything out before it will be too late. He still wanted to be subtle in his advances but started to be more obvious as of lately. It was nearly 5 pm and he decided to go and have coffee before he left home. When he opened the door to his office he noticed that light in Itachi's office was still on. He wanted to go and talk to older Uchiha but didn't get a chance as he heard a voice calling his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the man in his late twenties with short black hair and dark eyes wearing a dark gray suit.

Naruto turned his head wondering who the man was but didn't ask. He expected he will introduce himself but he didn't.

"I have a message for you," informed the man gesturing with his hands lightly, „I came to inform you that you should cease your recent activities for the UOWE."

"Why should he do that, Obito? Who should I thank for your visit?" asked Itachi emerging from the darkness and leaning against the wall.

The moment Naruto registered that Itachi knew the man he was sure he will question him too. Was he the one who he thought he was? Was this the first reaction of his opponent?

"My presence here has nothing to do with you, dear cousin," replied Obito openly annoyed by Itachi's interference, „I came to deliver a message to Uzumaki-san."

"Is that a threat?" asked Naruto being straightforward and extremely stern for his cheerful personality.

"It's not a threat, it's a warning Uzumaki. I came to warn you so you will not end up like your parents did. Do not mess with other people's business," said coldly Uchiha Obito and his hands slipped into his pockets. He looked bothered to deliver the message.

"So it is an Uchiha who is behind it, isn't it?" questioned Naruto his fierce eyes never leaving the other man.

"I never said anything like that," said Obito and smiled crookedly. He turned around waving his hand as he left still sternly looking Naruto and Itachi. The latter seemed to be lost in thought as he leaned against the wall and awaited reaction of the younger man.

Naruto only fished for his phone in his pocket and dialled a number. He seemed extremely annoyed by calling to that particular person but he still did.

"I need to talk to you," he stated simply when he heard the person pick up on the other end.

Itachi didn't hear the response of the person but Naruto agreed whatever they said and ended the call.

"What was this about?" asked Itachi finally, „Do you want me to guess?"

"This is a bit too dangerous to have you dragged into, Itachi. I will tell you as soon as it will be safe. It has nothing to do with the betrayal suspects but it seems that damn Uchiha's have to be involved in everything," explained Naruto bitterly as he headed to his office.

"I will remember that," supplied Itachi as he himself left silently wondering how he cannot see through this yet. He had way too many questions for his blond haired friend but didn't ask any because of the apparent distress in the younger man. Itachi was sure he will find out sooner or later and knowing himself he was sure it will be soon.

* * *

Naruto's relationship with Sasuke didn't change much because of the night he spent in his flat. They still played the anger game in work and silently used every moment to meet and discuss their findings. Various things were discovered which had nothing to do much with business betrayal. Their relationship was begging to take a form of some sort of time limited peace treaty which they never signed or talked about but it still was there.

"You remember the guy with large glasses from the 6th floor?" asked Sasuke while nibbling at his baguette.

"The old one or the young one?" inquired Naruto as his mouth was filled with instant ramen and he was in bliss.

"Young one of course, he was hitting on me despite of how I treated him. I guess he deserves a medal for that but it still makes him hell of suspicious," concluded raven haired man and it made Naruto laugh nearly spitting his precious food.

"He is just gay," said Naruto in-between fits of laughter, "Every woman in this building besides Sakura would be suspicious if hitting on you counted as suspicion."

"Oh, don't remind me of that," murmured bored Sasuke as he covered his eyes with his hand. Now he knew that there was a threat even from male population which he never had chance to think about or simply never noticed.

"At least people are not hitting on me. Since the day I punched the mighty Uchiha I gained respect of the whole company," said Naruto exaggerating his achievements.

Sasuke snorted at that and as the discussion was this carefree dared to ask:"What are you doing today after work? It is ages since I played some games and I was thinking of inviting you although it's more like a challenge. I am sure I still can beat you at everything."

"Damn, I can't today but I am free tomorrow if you are so full of yourself," replied Naruto cheerfully to Sasuke's surprise. He would never expect the blond to agree this easily. Sasuke sure knew that Naruto would never drop anything that involved challenge and it was even more alluring that he challenged him. Sasuke silently thought about how he missed spending his free time with his best friend and was looking forward to tomorrow. He was both looking forward to it and scared at the same time. He wasn't sure where he wanted this to go. Only thing that he knew was that he has to change the way Naruto thought about him.

"Unless it's a date, then I will of course have to decline," joked Naruto but Sasuke felt his stomach twist at that. Would he want it to be a date? He never had a date and never wanted to go on one. It was only recently when his mother started to throw suggestions in each direction that she expects grandchildren and wants Sasuke and Itachi to find beautiful wives.

"You just reminded me of my mother. She won't stop bothering me about women and family," admitted Sasuke to his friend and observed him to gape with his mouth full for a moment until he collected himself, „When I will need dating advice I will ask you but I hope she is not planning to force me to anything."

"Don't ask me, most of my relationships didn't end up well," said Naruto bitterly slurping more of his ramen to Sasuke's disgust. This sure have destroyed the simple conversation and comfortable mood as Naruto was lost in his thoughts again.

"Just how can you eat that?" asked Sasuke suddenly.

"Don't change the topic, bastard," exclaimed Naruto making mess around himself by spilling some of the broth, „So they are planning to marry you. You never know how that may end. Maybe you will be happy with one of your fan girls. But why your mother doesn't start with your brother? He is the older one and still officially single."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I will marry some hag just because I am told so. What considers my brother you know him. He will go all bossy and scary at our mother whenever she starts speaking about this topic. He made it clear that he will choose his partner himself without meddling. Any woman would have to be very brave to approach him and not end up crying," said Sasuke and his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You know your brother is not that bad. He is a decent guy and I understand why he won't choose just anyone," concluded Naruto sipping broth from his bowl and observed as Sasuke nearly choked on his food.

"You really are into him, aren't you? Damn that bastard, I would have never guessed you would be interested in a man like him," deadpanned Sasuke and now Naruto was gaping as he didn't say anything like that.

"I am not interested! I am just stating a fact. Don't make it even weirder as I doubt that Itachi is interested in me. I would call it a start of a friendship," admitted the blond and avoided Sasuke's curious gaze.

"Bullshit," stated simply Sasuke.

"Are you jealous or what?" blurted Naruto before he could stop himself.

Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion and he tried to find an answer to that question. Was he actually jealous? Maybe he was just annoyed because it was his brother that Naruto was interested despite everything that has happened between them. He hated losing to Itachi and he was always losing to him. He would never guess that one day he will lose Naruto to Itachi too.

"Why do you despise your brother this much? Did something happen between you two?" asked Naruto quietly and was almost sure that raven will not answer to that question.

But he did to Naruto's utter disbelief start speaking and his eyes seemed distant: "Itachi used to be perfect older brother. He spent all his time with me when I was very young. We played together and he would teach me all the stuff he knew. He used to be my best friend but since he was about 12 years old his behaviour towards me changed. He always brushed me off when I wanted to spend time with him. He had more important things to do. He had forgotten all about me only remembering that I exist when he wanted to make an idiot of me. The look in his eyes wasn't caring anymore but daring and showing me that I am way below him in everything."

"Do you truly believe that this is true?" asked Naruto feeling for younger Sasuke and his conclusions on his older brother.

"I don't know anymore," was the only reply that the blond got before Sasuke got up and left his office. He was sneaking away as he couldn't be seen there with feeling of nauseousness. He didn't want to be unfair to Itachi for all that time he was there for him but still. All those times he was left alone hurt him a lot.

* * *

When Naruto knocked on the front door to Sasuke's flat he felt extremely nervous. How did it happen that they were meeting for games night he couldn't understand. It was too tempting to decline such invitation and challenge. He also had some work matters to discuss which he didn't dare to bring up when they could be overheard. He also wanted to use Sasuke as a messenger which much reminded him of Uchiha Fugaku.

The door opened to reveal breathless Sasuke who was running late because he just exited shower. He was dressed casual and reminded Naruto of his Sasuke. That Sasuke who was always his friend and never let him down.

Naruto's lips parted to let out quiet gasp as he looked at his and Sasuke's old flat which to his surprise looked the same like it did almost two years ago. Starting from that carpet with horrible patterns to comfortable couch where they watched many films together. He couldn't speak as memories rushed through his mind all good and bad. He didn't feel sad he just felt like visiting his past.

He seated himself on the couch and reached for the TV remote still taking off his jacket and putting it on the side. Sasuke brought some crisps and popcorn in bowls and Naruto handed him cans of beer he bought on his way. They switched on Playstation and had several games of Soulcalibur before they got bored and moved to other games. Naruto groaned because he lost so many times that he was ridiculously annoyed.

"Damn, how can you win so much?" asked annoyed blond still holding his controller in painful grip. He nudged Sasuke's ribs with his elbow to which he responded with displeased _Ow_.

"Don't try to cheat," warned Sasuke as he observed mischievous grin on Naruto's face.

Naruto slumped depressed against Sasuke's side. He pouted and was ignoring displeased glare that raven sent his way. On the other hand Sasuke had his inner struggle with control when he felt that warm body pressed against him. He shuddered when Naruto supported his head on his arm feeling like idiot that such small things had him roused.

"You know Sasuke, I am worried. I didn't dare to speak about that at work," started Naruto reluctantly disturbing their games evening, „But I want your opinion."

Sasuke looked down to Naruto's bright blue and honest eyes and nodded gently with his head for him to continue.

"The traitor did a great job at hiding the traces of his work. It always leads to dead ends. There is something not right in company and I can't see what it is. It makes me nervous. I feel like there is more behind all this than we can see right know," said Naruto and his voice was full of worry.

"I am sure Itachi will deal with it. He knows what he is doing and I could never doubt him in times like these," admitted Sasuke his confidence in his brother's abilities.

And they didn't mention it anymore as they continued to play more until Naruto snapped and Sasuke put on an action movie they could watch which didn't really calm down the blond. He was enjoying it too much. They did drink a bit and ate a lot. Naruto still wondered what was so weird about the situation until it hit him and he blushed suddenly. He was lucky Sasuke didn't see him as he was focused on the TV screen. Eating, drinking, games and film… Naruto felt like this was a date even thought he knew it wasn't. He sat up which made Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Naruto put some space between them realizing only now that maybe he was too friendly. But he missed Sasuke and time they spent together. It was always like that the only difference was that they lived together back then. It was natural to be with Sasuke and touch Sasuke. It just felt right.

Naruto had a hard time ignoring the constant disturbing pull he felt towards his friend. It was like raven was tempting him and seducing him slowly. It was even worse than it used to be in old days. Sasuke always was like unanswered question to Naruto. He could never understand him completely and when he though he knew him the other brought up something new. It was hard to figure out Sasuke's actions and motives. He rarely showed his feelings. He was only cold and arrogant but not to Naruto. He could be friendly and helpful especially during their years at university. He used to help Naruto with assignments a lot. Now Naruto discovered that Sasuke was kind as well when he comforted him that night and he would never have guessed his friend could be like that. He also trusted his brother and had faith in him despite everything that happened between them. He cared about Naruto and he cared about his job.

"Why are you staring at me? Watch the film, dobe," interrupted Sasuke Naruto's train of thoughts. The raven haired man was starting to feel nervous under the judging glare.

Well, nothing changed the fact that Sasuke behaved like an asshole and didn't care about his opinion. Naruto was sure that nothing can make him falter in his determination. He will be Sasuke's friend but it will never be the same. The situation they were in right now felt awkward mostly because they had the same thoughts. It was this room that it happened in and that there will never be anything more. They will rebuild the friendship but it won't be the same because the trust was broken.

Naruto turned his head and noticed that Sasuke was watching him. His dark eyes had these flames of passion burning in them and he didn't comprehend his own attentiveness in Sasuke. The tension in room was palpable as they stared intently in each other's eyes and a silent understanding passed between them.

Naruto reached with his hand as he couldn't control his own desire to touch that milky white skin which seemed almost shiny in dimly lit living room. He couldn't help himself. He wanted Sasuke so much that it hurt him not to jump him every second he hesitated.

And Sasuke sat there frozen unable to do anything and too afraid to try. It was the same as that night in the club. Naruto was silently seducing him with his eyes and his soft parted lips. He felt overwhelmed with lust because he wanted to make Naruto his again. He wanted that delicious body for himself. He wanted to touch the beautiful tanned body and feel its warmth. He wanted everything about Naruto. Sasuke would even overlook Naruto's loud mouth and the fact that he was sometimes terribly annoying to have him.

They both jumped as they were jerked from their trance. The huge explosion sounded through the room and they were both surprised because they completely forgot about the film they were watching.

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk being immensely bored. He finished his work but was still staying as he wanted a word with Itachi but didn't want to be seen by anyone. He was pondering about the evening he spent with Sasuke and what have transpired between them. He made a conclusion that there certainly is something between them and it isn't friendship. He made a fast escape out of Sasuke's flat that night and the other also didn't seem too much troubled about that. It was more awkward than anything. Naruto was trying to rate this evening as a date and he was sure it would be top if it ended with kiss or more. Dating men had benefits like doing stuff that he liked. Naruto never was girly and nor was Sasuke. He couldn't imagine any of them cross-dressing. The evil side of him imagined Sasuke in red dress and he snorted inwardly at such horrible image. Neither of them was submissive and Naruto was way too carried away just thinking about how their love life would look. The fact that it was utterly unreal didn't disturb him as he pondered if they would switch often.

A loud noise which reminded Naruto of forcefully silenced shout brought his attention to reality. He got up and went to investigate. Most of the corridors were dark but Naruto was sure Itachi was still in his office. He heard someone slam something against the wall and followed the noise. It was in Itachi's office and Naruto wondered what the man was doing there at this hour and why he was so noisy. Could it be possible that he had company of someone?

Naruto thought this was highly improbable and went to knock on the door and the noise was gone. It was disturbingly quiet and Naruto had a very bad feeling about that. His senses were tingling when he kicked the door open to observe situation in front of him. The last thing he remembered clearly was fast blur of anger and pain. He couldn't think clearly so he didn't remember all details.

* * *

Sasuke was running like mad through the corridor in hospital. When he found out that someone had the courage to attack his brother and manage to stab him his stomach was twisting uncomfortably. What was worse was that after making few calls he also called Naruto and his phone was switched off. This had him wondering and scared. He wanted Naruto by his side when things like these happened because he was mortified that Itachi might die.

This changed after Kiba called him informing him that Naruto was in hospital too. It didn't take a genius Sasuke was to figure out that they were together. A terrible images of dying Naruto were flashing through Sasuke's mind as he realized he might be late to see his friend and he might never be able to tell him how he cared about him or just apologize. He might never see Naruto's face again… his smile. Sasuke's guts twisted uncomfortably as he rushed through the main reception desk. They informed him that he currently cannot see Itachi. His older brother was in operating theatre. He asked about the blond telling the nurse that he was his friend and Sasuke was surprised she didn't refuse to let him see Naruto. He rushed to his room to open the door just to find it disturbingly empty.

All that he was thinking was suddenly too real. Sasuke felt like time stopped as he was staring at empty unmade bed standing at the door and unable to move. The only sound that brought him back to his senses was a very familiar voice that was arguing with someone. Sasuke turned his head and peeked to the corridor to see Naruto standing beside a young dark haired nurse and arguing with her.

"You have to go to lie in bed. Stop sneaking away from your room. You can't go to see Uchiha-sama right now," explained the nurse as she was dragging him closer to his room.

"But Shizune-san I have to see him. I am worried if he is alright," defended his actions Naruto but he still didn't notice Sasuke who looked ready to faint any moment.

Naruto was alright, he was alive and annoying people as always. Sasuke couldn't decide whether to cry or laugh so he just stood there until they noticed him. The nurse told Naruto that he had a visitor and the tanned face brightened as he too registered Sasuke standing slumped against the door frame.

"Naruto, I feel like hitting you right now," muttered Sasuke silently almost impossible for them to hear.

"You should have gone to see Itachi," said Naruto as he stood in front of Sasuke. He was paler than usual and his breathing was laboured. His posture was somehow different and his shoulders were slumped.

"Can't, he is in operation theatre," explained Sasuke and he still found it hard to breathe correctly without forcing himself.

"You see, now go to bed otherwise I will tie you to it," said irritated nurse as she led Naruto and helped him to get on bed and under covers.

"How do you feel?" asked Sasuke suddenly wondering himself where did that come from.

"I am fine, in couple of days I will be like new," said the other cheerfully but his smile was forced and his eyes were dull and not bright as usually.

"Says the one who was stabbed in shoulder," huffed irked nurse while giving Naruto some sort of medicament, „I have seen people to die from less. Although I highly doubt someone as stubborn as you could be affected."

Naruto winced at horrified expression on Sasuke's face and the way he was rooted, not moving at all. The nurse did her duty and left them alone.

"Sasuke you should sit down. You do not look very well yourself," said Naruto softly and gestured to raven to sit down.

Sasuke's reaction was completely different as he went to Naruto and practically glomped him. He was met with no protest while he held Naruto firmly in his grasp and buried his face in his hair. He kissed the sun coloured mop softly and whispered some nonsense to which neither of them could understand.

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto feeling upset about Sasuke's closeness. He held him tightly and shivered not knowing he was doing it.

"I will be alright. The wound was not that deep and I have been through worse in past," admitted Naruto which didn't make Sasuke feel any better. He gently caressed blond hair and felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He couldn't hold them back and he didn't want to. He had no strength to fight against the gratitude that Naruto was still with him. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something warm and wet touch his cheek and he abruptly pulled away to look Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke was crying and he never seen him cry. He wiped those tears off pale cheeks with his hands and hugged Sasuke back assuring him that everything will be alright.

Sasuke felt like he will never let go. He sat there hugging Naruto, feeling very happy and sad at the same time. And Naruto was surprised to discover the depth of emotions which ran under the unbreakable façade of his friend. He was worrying about him and that meant a lot to Naruto. He buried his nose in green shirt his raven haired friend was wearing and breathed in the scent of his skin.

Sun was setting behind the windows and two friends were still sitting there in comforting hug. Sasuke stopped shivering and was breathing more evenly than before. He wasn't crying anymore but felt numb and empty. He let go of Naruto understanding that he might be hurting him with such firm grasp. He gave Naruto stern look telling him that if he ever tries to run away from his hospital room he will bind him there in chains himself. Naruto lay down on pillows and sighed tiredly. He didn't notice that he was tired before.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" asked Naruto quietly almost feeling ashamed at such painful suggestion.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He buried his face in his hands when Naruto started talking.

* * *

The reaction of perpetrator was fast when Naruto opened the door to Itachi's office. He lunged forward at the blond leaving bleeding Itachi to slide to the ground. Naruto struggled with the man trying to knock the knife out of his hands. He was surprised that he was lacking in strength as the man managed to press him against the wall. Naruto took a chance and let go of the hand that was grasping the knife and with great speed hit the man with his elbow to face making him stumble but still not fast enough to avoid the stab.

The perpetrator was clearly struggling to gather his senses when his head was hit again by pissed blond. Naruto pulled the knife out of his shoulder not minding the pain and threw it in the direction of the man but missing by couple of inches.

"I won't be this understanding the second time. Give up fighting," stated Naruto and feeling blood rushing in his veins and burning.

But the other refused to give up and he lunged himself forward again only to land back on the floor. Naruto grasped his collar and lifted him off the floor hitting him couple of times until he passed out. Only then he let go of him and went to look at Itachi. He was mortified when he observed his condition and quickly found his phone dialling for ambulance. He made one last call to Shikamaru telling him what just happened before slumping down to the floor grasping his shoulder. He sure lost a lot of blood and felt dizzy. He didn't know the man lying on the floor still passed out but he looked as terrible as Naruto felt. He sure let go of his anger a bit too much.

Naruto reached out and focused on remembering first aid although it was easier said than done. Itachi was stabbed to his chest and the wound was bleeding too much. There was a small pool of blood around him so Naruto proceeded to make pressure on the wound using his jacket and shirt as he wrapped it around Itachi's middle.

Blond felt nauseous and dizzy. He noticed that his own loss of blood was making him nauseous as he did the same for himself as he did for Itachi. It was only then that when ambulance arrived. He told them to tend to Itachi first because he was in much worse condition but he wasn't feeling much better. He remembered that he passed out after that and woke up when he arrived in hospital. After he gained his consciousness he was asking about Itachi and the other man but they refused to tell him anything.

He told all of this to Sasuke observing his reactions and shock as he described all situations. Then they sat in silence both too scared to say anything fully realizing that this was not an accident.

"You think that they found out about investigation?" asked Sasuke and his eyes were still closed. He was unable to control his emotions at the moment.

Naruto only shook his head but he was suspecting many things. He will have to investigate some more before he concludes anything. It was then when the door opened. Uchiha Fugaku and some old man came into Naruto's hospital room and stood there sternly observing them. Naruto and Sasuke gaped and wondered what they were doing there.

"Sasuke, you have to go with us," informed Fugaku his son calmly and coldly, "Itachi named you his replacement and successor if something happened to him."

"What?" blurted Naruto and Sasuke in unison at two men with wide eyes. Why would Itachi do something like that? He knew how much Sasuke hated working there.

"I don't understand," said Sasuke feeling puzzled and mortified at the same time.

"He left you a letter. I believe you will understand after you read it. Now we shall go," said Fugaku practically dragging his younger son away and nodding to Naruto his farewell.

Naruto sat there and stared at the wall in front of him. He couldn't grasp what was going on in Uchiha enterprises. He knew it will not be good because Sasuke would never accept the job. This would lead to Fugaku returning and ruining Itachi's plan for good.

* * *

It was already a week since Naruto and Itachi were accepted to hospital. The latter was still not conscious and in critical state but have stabilized more lately. Naruto on the other hand was going mad with being closed in one room and kept sneaking everywhere. He went to see Itachi few times and actually got to see him but he couldn't talk to him so he only said a few words to sleeping man and left. He frequently went to second floor where kids were and played with them as he was immensely bored but was told of several times by Sasuke and hospital personnel for doing so.

But today was different. They would let Naruto leave today and he couldn't wait for his papers to be signed so he could be free again. He wasn't completely healed but he was ordered rest and treatment at home. Sasuke suspected that they were starting to be annoyed with him in hospital as he kept running up and down not caring about anything.

Naruto decided to go and see Itachi one last time while he was in hospital and he was surprised to find him finally conscious. He called for nurse and she brought Itachi some water and medicaments asking him lots of questions while Naruto had his own questions which weren't this boring.

"Naruto," rasped Itachi because he didn't use his voice in long time when the nurse finally left them alone, „Thank you."

"I am very happy that you will be fine," admitted Naruto and looked sincerely into Itachi's eyes whispering, „I did let Kisame know and he didn't come here so you weren't … discovered."

Itachi gave him a small smile and observed the blond intently. Then said slowly and quietly:"Don't think I don't know what you are doing with my brother."

Naruto rolled his eyes obviously annoyed about what Itachi was thinking.

"I would like to ask you many questions but I can't do it here," conceded Naruto and continued, „I will wait what Sasuke has to tell you as he took your place in Uchiha enterprises. Now it is his decision and not yours. I hope you will get better soon."

Itachi smiled weakly again when the door burst open revealing annoyed younger Uchiha glaring at Naruto and only then noticing that his older brother was awake.

"Aniki," let out Sasuke surprised and his eyes visibly softened as he went in and sat by his brother's bed, „I came to get Naruto because they are letting him leave today."

"Oi, I can leave by myself," said Naruto disagreeing loudly but was silenced by Sasuke's glare.

"We should go and Itachi should rest. You look very tired but when you will be feeling better let me know. I have a lot to talk about, Itachi, and I am happy that you are conscious. You really scared us," said Sasuke and Itachi nodded. His eye lids were drooping and he felt terribly tired. He wondered if they gave him something to sleep. He would also have to talk to police when he gets better.

"Be careful Naruto," said Itachi as his eyes closed, „No one who plays these games wins. And yes, we will talk later, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto winced hiding a grimace at Itachi's bluntness in this situation. He looked at Sasuke who gestured to him to go and they both left Itachi to sleep in peace.

* * *

Naruto was terribly annoyed and sulking when he got home. Sasuke decided for him that he will not leave him alone as he was doing crazy stuff in hospital. He was afraid that the blond will start working so he decided to stay with him at least during the weekend. Now Naruto was sitting in his bed feeling extremely displeased throwing anything he had at hand at Sasuke when he passed by.

"I never let you to move into my flat," said Naruto angrily.

"I am not moving in. I will stay until Monday because you need babysitting," explained Sasuke which made Naruto more pissed than before and he was hissing and swearing whenever Sasuke moved.

Sasuke prepared dinner for both of them and they ate in utterly uncomfortable silence as Naruto kept staring unashamedly at him just to piss him off. The other ignored him and proceeded to eat and then go to living room and watch TV. He still had Naruto to lie in his bed and has warned him if he left that Sasuke would tie him to it.

Sasuke jerked awake when he heard his name called out. He has fallen asleep watching TV so he switched it off and went to check on Naruto. The blond was lying in his bed looking at dishevelled state of his raven haired friend.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," apologized Naruto eyeing tired Sasuke unashamedly.

"It's alright, what is it?"

Naruto silently gestured to top shelf in his wardrobe where set of pillows was and Sasuke reached up to get them for Naruto. He was a bit taller than Naruto and his shoulders were not hurt so he didn't have to use a chair but rather just reach up for them. He threw the pillows at the blond and was making his way out of Naruto's room when he was stopped by blond himself.

"Your back must be hurting terribly from sleeping on the couch and my bed is big enough," stated Naruto calmly looking everywhere but not at Sasuke.

He felt grateful to his raven haired friend for helping him, cooking for him and taking care of him when he was unable to. He wanted to give Sasuke at least some comfort while he was staying with him. And Sasuke seemed as though he had some sort of inner struggle whether to stay or leave when he was looking into Naruto's honest eyes. The creature sitting on bed and hitting the pillows to make them puffier was defenceless and beautiful. His eyes were slightly swollen from sleeping and lips dry from nervousness. Sasuke couldn't refuse such offer. Despite how he tried to keep his distance he still desired to be close to Naruto.

"Aren't you afraid that I will molest you in your sleep?" asked Sasuke grinning as he got on the bed with blond.

"You can't I am still not well enough for anything like that," reminded him blond while he covered himself with the blanket.

They laid in silence and stared at each other and Sasuke was thinking about all those sleepovers they had together and did exactly the same thing. He noticed that Naruto's face wasn't so pale like before and that he was definitely doing better. They laid silently under the covers both of them lost in their thoughts. Sasuke reached with his heart pounding in his ears for Naruto's hand under the covers and when he found it he held it gently in his grasp.

"Mm," was the only answer he got from blond as Naruto was already slumbering and breathing evenly. Sasuke looked at his face observing the peaceful expression and closed his eyes too. That warm bed and soft smell of Naruto's skin on bed sheets were lulling him to sleep. The sleep took over him soon while he felt that warm tanned skin jerking slightly under his hand.

When Sasuke woke up next morning there was something warm and heavy lying on his side. And it was snoring. He opened his eyes to observe Naruto's head on his chest as he peacefully slept unaware of using his raven haired friend as pillow. Sasuke's heart missed a beat as he looked at his friend trustingly sleeping in his arms. He stroked his sun coloured hair and his back gently afraid he will rouse Naruto or maybe wanting it to happen a bit. He felt him snuggle closer and murmur something in his sleep as Sasuke was caressing him. Now he was sure that sweet angel sleeping in his arms will wake up as his heart was thumping terribly loud in his chest. He felt Naruto's hand move on his chest towards his abdomen and his thoughts were frozen when he tried and failed to understand what was happening.

"Wh-What are doing?" stuttered Sasuke and he clumsily slapped Naruto's hand away from his thigh.

Naruto yawned and gave him a confused look. He jumped slightly when he realized he wasn't dreaming and this was reality and immediately let go of him. Sasuke let out a breath as he lost the delicious proximity with the warm body and turned over reluctantly. He got up afterwards and went to make breakfast leaving confused blond behind.

Naruto just sat there and pondered about his feelings again remembering Itachi's words. He was sure this will not be easy but Naruto was way too stubborn to give up.

Later that day Naruto sat in living room finally forcing Sasuke to let him out of bed and watching TV. He was terribly bored and was peeking at Sasuke over his laptop as he was working. Naruto was sure that his work was boring so he didn't ask anything.

"Sasuke I want to go for a walk outside. I have been locked up for more than a week," said Naruto determined this time that he will not budge and will go no matter what his raven haired friend said.

"No, you are too weak for walking that much," denied Sasuke Naruto's request for about thousandth time.

Naruto let out a breath and put on the best hurt puppy look he could muster as he caught Sasuke's eyes and pleaded him silently.

"That will not work on me," informed him Sasuke and continued to type something on his laptop his eyes only momentarily leaving the screen. Naruto visibly wilted at his inability to force Sasuke into letting him outside. He held his head in his hands and sadly stared into the space.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke and observed the bright blue eyes to light up with excitement when he started speaking. He couldn't deny much to Naruto especially when he was looking at him with so much hope and open expectations. "We will go for a short walk," said raven reluctantly and observed Naruto jump up and run to get dressed so they could go straightaway.

Sasuke really wondered how Naruto could manipulate him so well into getting exactly what he wanted and was hoping he wasn't doing it all the time without him noticing. He couldn't resist the cheerful blond standing in the doorway completely dressed with bright smile plastered on his face waiting for him. They left shortly and Sasuke didn't even finish his work as he was tempted and did go right after Naruto was ready. He truly couldn't deny anything to blond. He could have anything he wanted and all it required was to ask.

They walked in the park and late November sun was shining but the weather was chilly. They did sit on a bench for a while to satisfy Sasuke's need to make Naruto rest. They walked among the trees and Naruto blabbered about some nonsense to which he wasn't paying much attention. He just felt content being out. They passed the park and continued further into the town. Naruto enjoyed looking at shops and it seemed as though he didn't do anything like this in a while. Just walking around without reason was quite satisfying even for Sasuke. Raven had time to think and observe his blond haired friend. Sasuke was deeply lost in thoughts when he didn't notice as a hand grabbed Naruto and pushed him against the wall in quiet alley.

Naruto winced in pain and looked at the man who attacked him genuinely surprised to see him. Blonds' eyes widened and his mouth was agape.

"Seeing a ghost, Uzumaki?" asked the annoying high pitched voice and Naruto continued gaping.

Sasuke was staring at the encounter in front of him not able to do anything. He was frozen on spot because the exchange between men seemed almost intimate. Naruto was full of mysteries and one of his secrets was standing right in front of Sasuke.

"Sai, what are you doing in Japan?" asked Naruto when he finally found his voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking you this question?" retorted Sai still holding Naruto against the wall with one hand, „You promised you will help us and never leave and here you are walking with your friend like nothing ever happened. Why did you leave? We trusted you… he trusted you."

Only now Sasuke realized Naruto and that man weren't speaking Japanese but English although raven could understand perfectly.

"Let him go," commanded Sasuke in English as he found Sai's eyes and glared at him nastily.

"You are coward, Uzumaki. Only a coward leaves people who believe in him and runs away to have a better life. You let them all die thinking you couldn't do anything," accused Sai his eyes never leaving the raven, „He will leave you too."

"He already did that and here I am," said Sasuke grasping the shoulder of the man.

In their exchanged they didn't notice the tears that slipped down Naruto's cheeks. Only when he sobbed they turned their heads to him and he started speaking:"I couldn't stay. I couldn't stay after Shin died. How could I stay, go to his funeral and work there like nothing happened. I couldn't stay because…"

"So it is true. You two were involved and you cared about him so much that you left with intentions of never coming back. Many people have died since you left, Uzumaki. You came there and gave them hope and then abandoned them," said Sai and continued his accusations which made Sasuke snap. He couldn't bear looking in broken face of his friend as he was standing there and crying. He grabbed Sai and made him let go of Naruto. He shook with the man as they wrestled a bit. He didn't want to fight the guy but he would if he had no choice. And Sai did fight forcefully knocking Sasuke towards the wall. Despite that he was not as strong as Naruto Sasuke wouldn't have it as he twisted Sai's hand and knocked him to the ground.

"Let me go, you bastard," exclaimed Sai and he was twisting in pain underneath Sasuke.

"You will leave Naruto alone. Do you understand?" hissed Sasuke threatening.

"I do, just let go," said Sai gasping for breath as he was pulled to his legs.

"Sasuke," said Naruto still breathless not noticing his mistake at first. Sai's eyes narrowed when he addressed his friend and malicious smirk made its way on his face.

"Uchiha? The same that you hate or a different one?" asked Sai still smirking.

Naruto glared daggers at Sai as they stood there in utter silence. He was grasping his shoulder which was hurting him from rough treatment. Sasuke noticed that when he came closer to Naruto and supported him in standing upright. Sai didn't miss this gesture. Only now he realized that Naruto was wounded which probably caused Sasuke to overreact and attack him.

Sasuke broke the silence and started walking away holding Naruto under his arms to make it easier for him to walk:"The one that's hated by everyone. Don't bother Naruto or I will give you a reason to hate me too."

* * *

"Sasuke," said Naruto as the raven was dragging him back home across the park,"Sasuke, Sasukeee."

The raven haired man only glared as Naruto was gasping for breath. He wiped his tears and forced himself to stay calm. It didn't do well to Naruto to snap like that and loose it completely.

"I have to sit down," informed Naruto as he sat onto the grass in front of the lake. It wasn't that cold yet but sun was setting soon. Sasuke wanted to leave but complied and sat down beside the blond. He wasn't looking at him just plainly staring at the lake.

"I… Sai is a friend from Europe and many things happened. I am sorry Sasuke," whispered Naruto because he noticed that his friend was fuming constantly since they have left. He only guessed it was because he managed to make his condition a bit worse. When the dark onyx eyes finally found the blue Naruto felt guilty as he noted the hurt in them. He hated Sasuke but when he heard Sai say it aloud he wanted to shut him up.

When Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes he didn't care about anything. His own pain and anger were forgotten when he was met with innocent fear and hurt in onyx eyes. He stared into them and felt his pride leave him and found something much more important. Despite everything Naruto cared about Sasuke a lot. He felt butterflies flutter their wings in his stomach as he leaned to Sasuke slowly taking in every detail of his face. The setting sun was shining on the lake which was casting scattered rays on them as the tanned hand cupped pale cheek. He observed Sasuke because he looked like he was in state between frightened and excited. Their warm breaths mingled as they were so close to each other. Soft lips parted and Sasuke felt mesmerized by the moment. Naruto's heart was thumping madly in his chest and his mind was switched off. If he was thinking he wouldn't believe what he was about to do.

Their lips touched in gentle caress. The kiss was sweet and innocent full of silent understanding. Sasuke let Naruto lead him and kissed back rather hesitantly. Blood was rushing in their veins and light blush appeared on their cheeks. Tanned calloused hand moved to inky black hair mildly pulling at it. A weak moan escaped pale lips but was swallowed by Naruto's eager mouth. Curious blond used this opportunity and let his slick tongue enter warm wet cavern and explore it extensively. And the pale man wasn't too shy as he let his own appendage stroke and caress the other.

Sasuke shuddered in pleasure blond was giving him unable to comprehend if it was right or wrong. He only felt as strong arms pulled him closer and the kiss became more passionate than before. He eagerly responded to the change making Naruto gasp in return. Now Sasuke was practically straddling the blond and their bodies were fervently pressed together. Their lips not parting for a single moment as that would break the charm.

When Naruto's bold lips left soft pink they both were gasping for breath. The blond couldn't be stopped by the lack of air. He attached his mouth on exquisite skin of others pale neck and continued with kissing and nipping.

"Ah, Naruto," moaned Sasuke unable to hold down his voice at immense satisfaction those lips were giving him. Raven's back was arching under the touch of tanned hands when they continued to run up and down his spine.

"I guess staying at hospital didn't do me good," hissed Naruto into Sasuke's neck when he ground his hips upward making Sasuke feel just how hard he was. The raven head fell back at that, he growled lowly and strongly grasped Naruto's shoulders.

"Ow," exclaimed the blond and Sasuke jumped at that coming back to his senses as he got off of his friend blushing madly. Pain helped them to cool down their burning souls and the raging hard on's as they parted.

Sasuke got up and helped Naruto to stand on his legs too. They walked away in embarrassing silence both of them blushing slightly and wondering what have just happened. They were just lucky enough that no one has seen them. They quickly headed to Naruto's flat because it was getting cold outside. They walked huddled while Sasuke was making sure Naruto was safe and warm. They only let go of each other when they reached the flat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone ****J**** Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Warnings: This story is rated M so it includes adult themes. Other stuff to be aware of are violence, doubtfully consensual intercourse, sexual content (I may add other if something appeared). This chapter includes graphic LEMON (now I will go to dig my grave).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own nothing in general so don't sue me! Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto returned to work right on Monday and knew Sasuke will be pissed. They spent all weekend together and Sasuke only left him alone in his flat on Sunday evening. Naruto discovered that he felt lonely without his friend but felt ashamed to admit that. He could never imagine Sasuke caring about him like he did. He cooked for him, washed the dishes and even did the laundry for which blond was thankful as he hated doing laundry.

He felt terribly embarrassed when he asked Sasuke to help him bandage his shoulder because he managed to spray it with water when he showered. And the other sure wasn't comfortable bandaging shirtless Naruto. Every time Sasuke's hands brushed his skin he felt it tingle with excitement and he knew he was blushing by the time Sasuke was done with bandaging. Naruto could definitely feel unease from his friend and repressed want when their skin touched.

Now when Naruto entered Uchiha enterprises after week and a half of his absence he noticed slight changes. Itachi have decided that Sasuke is the most suitable person to take after him in case something happened and Naruto had to respect that. He was still in quite bad condition but was frequently asking about Kisame whenever he could. Naruto couldn't wait to see him and discuss all important things with him. Naruto didn't get a chance to speak with Itachi since he left hospital. He was way too busy with Sasuke babysitting him.

And here everything looked generally the same in Uchiha enterprises but when he looked closer he noticed that all people were slightly more stressed out than usual. He came to Sakura's desk and observed the girl working as calmly as ever. She greeted him cheerfully asking about his health and telling him off for returning to work so soon. He enquired if he could speak with Sasuke but was told that he currently was discussing something with personnel from recruitment department.

Naruto decided to wait and spent his time talking with Sakura and helping her with her work which she didn't have much. Naruto asked her what sort of boss was Sasuke and was surprised by her reply. She honestly told him that he was formal and maybe too reserved but polite. That didn't fit into angry and aggressive behaviour Sasuke showed before and Naruto was wondering what brought the change.

When after about an hour Sasuke left his office with some men Naruto recognized but didn't remember their names Sasuke noticed him sitting there and came to talk.

"There will be an important meeting in my office in half an hour. I expect to see you there," informed Sasuke Naruto without much indication of closeness between them. He was cold as ever and not willing to show anything beyond his glare. Naruto silently nodded and Sasuke headed to kitchen to make more coffee. He was drinking that a lot lately.

Naruto openly doubted Itachi and his decision to make Sasuke head of Uchiha enterprises as the man no matter how skilled was not able to deal with people on daily basis. When the time arrived he was quite surprised to see who was present in Itachi's office.

Sasuke was sitting behind his desk looking as bored as ever by doing the job he didn't like. Shikamaru sat in front of him with generally the same expression but for him it was rather permanent. Kisame was also present and seated in the corner as he decided to observe younger Uchiha at work his older brother did. To Naruto's great surprise Ino sat beside Shikamaru and he couldn't guess why she was present. Sasuke silently lifted the phone and called Sakura in as well. When they were all finally there he gave them a stern look before he started speaking.

"I called everyone here today to discuss more or less important matters but most of them are quite urgent for me," said Sasuke heading right to the point, „The investigation in Uchiha enterprises was not successful and despite all efforts we were highly likely discovered by the traitor. For this reason I called here Hoshikagi-sama because he represents my brother and his view on what will be decided here today. Sakura is here as testimony that I did not force you into answering my questions."

Sasuke was looking into Naruto's eyes at that and the blond had a bad feeling about it. Just what was Sasuke planning to do?

"We all know that my brother was stabbed here in this office," stated coldly Sasuke noticing their horrified looks and continued, „I will not have that repeating ever again. Naruto and I are put at risk by staying in Uchiha enterprises because we were directly responsible for investigation within the company. I will not let anyone get hurt again. For this I need you all to be honest with me and not hide information."

And again Sasuke was looking straight at Naruto and the blond had no doubts this time. Sasuke knew something.

"My first two questions are for Naruto," stated the raven haired man simply observing his friend visibly wince and looking guilty, „Why did you return to Japan? What were you doing besides your work here and for Shikamaru?"

Naruto only glared at Sasuke and his glare was merciless. He was daring him to push even further and discover who will be the first one to snap.

"I will not answer that," stated Naruto simply and heard Shikamaru groan.

"Answer me," ordered Sasuke as his eyes hardened even more. Kisame observed him with amusement as now he completely resembled his older brother. He was determined and confident.

"What does this have to do anything with Uchiha enterprises? These are my own personal interests," said angered blond and he clutched documents in his hands nervously.

"Now you tell me why there is a man attacking you and Itachi only after you started working here," ridiculed Sasuke his blond haired friend who seemed momentarily shocked. It never appeared to Naruto that some other purpose could have brought the attacker to Uchiha enterprises. He knew Itachi was an important man so he would never guess that he might be the one responsible for the older Uchiha to be hurt.

"Do you mean to tell me-" started Naruto but didn't finish as terrible feeling of guilt filled his insides. Was this man after him? "I returned to Japan because I found a connection with European black market and Asian. This led me to Japan and I have managed to track one company."

"I told you many times to give up on that case. You cannot save everything," said Shikamaru and his bored voice only fuelled blonds' anger.

"You are hypocrite if you truly believe what you have just said," accused Naruto without the shame to his boss and friend in one, „I will not give up until I bring them down to their knees. I left Europe only to end agony and despair of those who can't do it themselves. I will not give up when I am this close. I do even know who I am standing against."

"Nothing you can do will bring him back," stated half-heartedly Shikamaru while observing his life-long friend at the edge of snapping. Naruto was angry and glaring in all directions.

Sasuke always admired determination and motivation of his friend. After the evening Naruto kissed him he was slightly confused. He was sure Naruto would never abandon anyone as Sai said. This was a clue he was given by Sai. Naruto was careful not to reveal much about his work.

"Who is it that you are against?" asked Sasuke in calm voice as he was left out of their heated argument.

"Uchiha," stated Naruto simply and watched as eyes of his raven haired friend widened in confusion and then narrowed at understanding.

"Any evidence to support that?" continued his interrogation determined Sasuke.

"Your brother," stated simply Naruto and smirked at confusion in his friend's face, „He was here when Uchiha Obito came to warn me that I shouldn't look too much into some things."

"My cousin?" muttered Sasuke feeling slight confusion as he was unable to explain why a man like him would dirty hands with such business. Naruto nodded silently and let Sasuke make up his mind. "Naruto, I am only asking you to be honest with what was happening during the time you were working here."

"I was targeted and possibly shadowed by someone but I doubt it has anything to do with Uchiha enterprises. I made myself many friends in Europe but I have also gained some enemies. I will to stop my activities for now and talk with Itachi first," informed Naruto and watched as Sasuke nodded and accepted his honest reply.

Sasuke continued the meeting letting them know that he will not let things wait as it is way too dangerous. He decided to commence last part of his brother's plan for which he will need help of Naruto and Sakura. He didn't discuss this further but noticed that Kisame accepted his proposal. Only then Sasuke explained presence of Ino. She will be taking over his job while he is in Uchiha enterprises and he didn't want to leave her out. Shikamaru was extremely bothered to be dragged into this but his role was to provide Naruto and Sasuke wanted him to know that this will be risky. At the end of meeting Sasuke asked all people present for their help and that he will highly appreciate it if they would grant his request. They all did agree although Naruto didn't like it.

No one could deny Sasuke's request as they observed that he was fully interested in solving the situation while he passionately explained his reasons. Naruto had to admit that if Sasuke was good at something it was manipulating people and he hated him for that.

Naruto noticed the way Kisame was smirking at the end of the meeting. There was a triumph in his glare and he was amused. The man could never guess that Itachi's foolish little brother could be so much like him when he wanted to. He was certainly cleverer than he let others see as he was able to see through Naruto's lies which not even Itachi could do. He was strict and demanding heading for his goal without second thoughts.

When most of the people left Sasuke made Sakura and Naruto stay behind. He gave them a slightly desperate look as he buried his face in his hands. He doubted his decisions in the back of his mind. Sakura offered to bring him some water and he nodded gently with his head and was left alone with Naruto.

"I am sorry, Naruto. There is no personal reason I was asking these questions," whispered Sasuke as he didn't dare to look at his friend. He knew that his questions and revealing the truth to more people must have hurt the blond but there was no other way.

"Are you doubting yourself?" wondered Naruto aloud while he leaned across desk and reached to remove pale hands hiding the very tired face. Sasuke shook his head and looked Naruto in the eye. The blond didn't look too well himself but much better than he did during the weekend. "I didn't expect you to be able to handle this situation but it seems that you are much better than I though."

Sasuke groaned in disagreement at Naruto's blunt statement of how little faith he had in his friend. They glared at each other but it wasn't full of anger but more like a challenge. Sasuke smirked in the end and Naruto left his office. There seemed to be hope for everyone and Sasuke wouldn't give it up.

Little did Sasuke know about that plans were made behind his back and that he will not like them. Those plans were concerning him much more than he would like and they had nothing to do with work. They were different kind of betrayal which he wasn't expecting. Only when he was leaving Uchiha enterprises on Wednesday afternoon and was looking for Naruto he wasn't aware that apocalypse was awaiting him. He met his mother at reception desk cheerfully chatting with Sakura which wouldn't be so bad. The worse was that Uchiha Mikoto was waiting for him as she had important matters to discuss. Sakura gave him a terrified smile in order to prepare him for what was to come. Nothing would prepare him more for the conversation that he was about to have with his mother and if he knew what she wanted to talk about he would just run away without even trying.

When his mother started talking he was quite unsure where this was going. She started speaking about how much she is worried about Itachi and that they both do not come home as often as they used to. She was worried about Sasuke too because he was taking the same position and was in danger. They both did spend too much time working and she wanted a better life than that for them so she took it into her hands. She was subtle when explaining things to Sasuke and he was so sure Itachi has got his sophisticated mind from their mother.

It took some time until the raven haired man realized where this was going. Only when she started to tell him that she is sad that he is always alone and never brought any girlfriend home he felt fear. Well neither did Itachi but he was having this talk with his mother and not his brother.

"I had the pleasure to meet this nice girl. She is from a very good family; she is extremely pretty and cute. I told her that I have two sons and she was sad that she never got to meet any of you so I told her I will have you to take her out to dinner because you are a loner. Well, I didn't tell her that you are a loner but she seemed to guess and she is interested," went on Mikoto and Sasuke was starting to feel slightly brain dead.

"I don't have time for dates, mother," informed Sasuke simply brushing her off and continued to look for something or someone to save him from this situation. And there he was. Naruto was walking down the corridor. His eyes widened when Sasuke called to him effectively silencing his mother.

"What do you want, teme?" asked Naruto but abruptly stopped in his tracks as he noticed who was standing by his friend's side and greeted the thin and short woman, "Uchiha-san, it has been so long."

Naruto observed that Sasuke was positively horrified and paler than usual. He actually looked like he was about to faint and the blond wondered what happened. When he came closer he was greeted by always polite Mikoto and he hugged her tightly as he always had rather childish manners around her which never changed.

"I have heard you were back, Naruto. How could you leave us here like that? We have all missed you," said the short woman and Naruto noted that she hadn't change much. Her hair was still dark black as her sons and she was still slim and pretty.

Naruto answered her question eagerly by explaining how his time abroad was like. He would continue to blabber if he wasn't stopped by Mikoto herself as she started to explain to Naruto that she can't force any of her sons to go on date. Naruto's eyebrows rose at that and he understood his friend's distress. Uchiha Mikoto wanted to be grandmother and with one of her sons in hospital she felt scared and wanted to push them into marriage. It wasn't like she didn't try it in past but now she was really pressuring Sasuke to go out with the girl.

"You should help me find a girl for Sasuke," said Mikoto cheerfully and Naruto winced at the memory of kissing Sasuke by the lake. Sasuke might be gay and not realize that but he thought that his mother did long ago.

Naruto felt like he should leave quickly before he did something crazy because his mind was racing and he was fuming in anger when only thinking about Sasuke and some random girl. He had seen that a lot in the past. Sasuke brought some of his one night stands to the flat they used to share and Naruto was there to watch his friend to change girls like socks. He used to feel angry about that but understood that none of them meant anything to Sasuke. And Naruto also brought his own girls from time to time but it was not so often and those were usually girlfriends. He remembered that all of his girlfriends used to hate his flatmate. He never quite understood why.

And now he was standing beside Mikoto and Sasuke, the first looking worried for her son's life and the latter scared and ready to run away.

"I think Sasuke knows what he is doing with his life and he isn't alone. He has his friends and family and that's quite enough," said Naruto more calmly than he felt at the moment. But Mikoto didn't buy such simple explanation and Naruto noticed as Sasuke was pleadingly staring at him. He was pleading him with his eyes to do something, anything to get him out of this.

And then it happened. Naruto snapped first time since he had hit Sasuke but this time it was much worse. He didn't care about anything when he grasped Sasuke in his arms and noted as onyx eyes widened in shock. He kissed Sasuke like there was no tomorrow and his raven haired friend didn't move at first but then eagerly started retuning his kisses.

It felt too good to kiss Naruto to mind who was watching. Sasuke lost it all and returned kisses with more force than was required making Naruto groan deep in his throat. His lips were soft and perfect exactly like he remembered them. He would be stupid to lose a chance like this. After that day they never talked about what happened and Sasuke was sure it will not happen again.

Poor Mikoto just stood there unable to react and way too shocked to do anything. They heard a loud gasp from someone passing by but Naruto didn't care. When they finally parted Naruto whispered loud enough for Mikoto to hear that he missed Sasuke, said a very quick goodbye to still shocked Mikoto who didn't respond and rushed away as fast as he could. He didn't realize it until now but he was replaying that kiss they shared in his head too much. It made Naruto do crazy things and he was swearing under his breath when he furiously walked down the corridor.

And Sasuke stood there breathless and beet red while his mother was watching him. He waited what she will conclude from what she has seen and when she smiled in the end he was more mortified than before. She told him she is happy that Naruto loves him this much and that he found someone even if it's not a girl. She also mentioned that it might not be best to break it now to Fugaku as he might snap. She assured him that she will prepare his father for the news slowly and that she is happy that it's Naruto because he is a good boy.

Sasuke stood there still and felt like he just got a cold shower. He noticed Sakura nearly drooling over her work when she looked at him. She came to him a suggested that he should sit down because he looked near fainting. Now he wasn't sure what the worst was. He lost any chance to have relationship with Naruto but he felt like the fact that his mother was this content thinking that he was dating Naruto which wasn't true was even worse.

For Sakura it was amusing to watch her overly confident boss and rude friend to be put down by his own mother. He looked more real and like a small child than he did ever before while he stared into space with hint of despair and madness.

* * *

Sakura was seated behind her desk looking dishevelled and annoyed at the same time. The blond who just arrived at work being late was wondering what happened to his friend. He was surprised when she jumped when he spoke to her.

"Na-Naruto, someone was looking for you," informed him pink haired girl and stared at him with wide eyes, „Who is that creepy guy?"

"How should I know? Where is he?" asked Naruto promptly wondering himself who could be looking for him in Uchiha enterprises.

The girl only nodded towards her boss's office which was currently occupied by Sasuke. Naruto visibly gulped as he barged in the office and stared at bizarre situation. Sasuke was sitting behind his desk looking extremely irritated and in front of him was white haired man with plump nose. He was talking and it seemed as though he would never stop. He didn't notice arrival of intruder and Naruto observed them felling nothing but startled.

"What are you doing here, Ero-sannin?" asked blond man harshly to silence the man.

"Naruto, you are late for work and I was telling Sasuke-"

"I told you to never bother me at work," interrupted Naruto ignoring the hurt look on Jiraiya's face.

"You wanted to talk and I came here to make it easier," admitted the silver haired man and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sasuke glared at his friend silently telling him to take this man away as fast as he can otherwise he will bite his head off. Naruto did exactly this when he grabbed the poor man and dragged him non-ceremoniously out of Sasuke's office into his own and seated him there on uncomfortable chair. The comfort was also disturbed because of glaring blond.

"What do you want to know?" asked the white haired man without hesitations. He wasn't blabbering like he was with Sasuke but went straight to the point.

"Tell me about my parents and their death," pronounced his request Naruto looking at the man sternly. He was complete disaster of a relative. They were not related by blood but it didn't change anything. Jiraiya was always perverted and author of the most distasteful books that Naruto knew. The books which were about seducing poor women and having the way with them were actually quite popular and Naruto never understood why. Do people really need a manual for that?

And Jiraiya talked. He described Naruto's parents as ideal couple who loved each other and had a perfect relationship. They met on university and stayed together. They ended up getting married and having Naruto as Minato was doing quite well in his job. Naruto was interested in what his father did but Jiraiya didn't know much about it. He advised him to search a notebook which he threw on the desk. He claimed it to be his father's entire work.

"Why were you suddenly interested in knowing more about Minato and Kushina? You always told me that you don't care about past," asked Jiraiya because his godsons behaviour left him puzzled.

"There is one certain person who told me not to do my planned actions because I will end up like my parents did," informed the blond calmly.

The response of white haired man was quite the opposite of Naruto's. He freaked out saying that he always knew it and demanded to be told who that person was. Naruto denied him this as it might ruin his plans if the crazy man was barging in on any occasion. He promised to let him know what he found out in the end in exchange for his help and the man reluctantly agreed.

Naruto could only imagine how Jiraiya had bothered Sakura for her to look like that. He will have to pay him for that one later. And what the hell was he telling to Sasuke? Naruto was unsure if he truly wanted to know but he was certain that he will not ask Sasuke himself.

* * *

Time passed quickly and Sasuke didn't even realize it. Only when he noticed the Christmas decoration in Uchiha enterprises he understood that it was a week before Christmas and people were preparing for annual Christmas party. Sasuke on the other hand was completely different. He barely had time to sleep because he was lost in all work Itachi had to deal with on daily basis. It was tough and Sasuke wondered how his brother didn't go mad after few months. But on the other hand Itachi was sort of a madman with tendency to show it only behind people's backs.

Sasuke groaned when he opened yet another folder full of rubbish as he called it and proceeded to read through it. He didn't even notice that Naruto was standing in front of his desk and trying to communicate with him but failed at it.

"You need rest," concluded the blond which made Sasuke rise eyebrows. Where did Naruto suddenly come from?

Sasuke didn't have much time in last few weeks and he sure didn't have time for his friend. He was neglecting him and all that happened between them still bothered him. He didn't know what to do or what to think about that kiss. Actually both of them. He was grateful because his mother stopped bothering him completely. She even proposed that he should stay home during some of his weekends which was the time he usually went to visit his parents. He was happy but worried. He knew he cannot lie forever and now even Naruto was avoiding him. Sasuke only guessed that his blond haired friend was equally confused about what was going on between them.

Itachi was getting better quickly and was now in home treatment. Mikoto told Sasuke that first person who came to visit his brother was surprisingly Kisame. Well, it wasn't so surprising for Sasuke but he didn't say anything. Sasuke could tell that Itachi was silently going crazy from their mother's treatment and smothering. He was reading books most of the time just to switch off everything around him and even asked Sasuke to bring him some more when he will come and visit him next time. Itachi was also the one who found their mother's request not to visit on every weekend suspicious.

Naruto observed as Sasuke continued in his zoning out with a raised eyebrow. In the end he decided to take it in his own hands that Sasuke will have some rest as he went to stand behind him which made the raven head glare at him suspiciously. The blond gave one innocent look which was in Sasuke's opinion everything but innocent as he started massaging his friends shoulders. The reaction was automatic because Sasuke groaned and his head fell face first on his desk with a loud thud. Naruto grinned and continued to stroke stiff shoulders and back in front of him eliciting a moan from completely undone man. He was like a jelly under those amazing tanned hands and Naruto could play him like musician his instrument. When those tanned hands slipped down raven's sides he shivered as it tickled him. He didn't realize that he stiffened in hands of his blond haired friend. He would never admit that he was ticklish.

The hot breath on nape of his neck made him gasp when Naruto leaned into him to whisper teasing words. Sasuke didn't realize it until now but he was hard. Relieving pressure in his back brought differed kind of stiffness in his loins.

"What's with that tent?" teased Naruto and stood very close to his raven haired friend while still relieving tension in his back. It seemed that Sasuke will need to relieve that tension as well as Naruto proceeded to blow hot breaths on his neck. Sasuke struggled for control but was losing the fight when those delicious lips brushed his ear and whispered words with more than one meaning. The raven haired head rose in mere defiance because he wanted to bring Naruto closer and he felt how he was grasped in those strong hands. Naruto turned him around and lifted up to sit on the desk. Sasuke was once again captured by how those eyes were filled with lust and unquenched desire. He wanted it all for himself and it seemed that Naruto wanted it too when he pressed his body against the slimmer pale one felling hard cock against his leg.

Sasuke's mind was playing dirty games with him when he remembered the hot words that Naruto whispered to him all these weeks ago. He missed this side of the blond and he missed his touches. He missed those soft lips the most so he pulled Naruto closer until their lips were hovering only few inches apart. His mind was racing as their lips brushed softly and teasingly. Then his mouth was devoured and he loved every moment of it. Naruto's kisses left him burning with passion and need for more. He pushed his tongue in the wet cavern of blond eagerly returning kissing and stroking of tongue. He couldn't get enough of the taste that was Naruto and he couldn't get enough of the pleasure it was giving him.

Sasuke was shuddering by the time Naruto started grinding their hips together. The onyx eyes closed shut as he moaned and groaned under touch of tanned hands which never stopped exploring. Right now they were unashamedly groping his backside and Sasuke felt his legs open wide. This impulse made Naruto lose control completely as the blond grasped his tights firmly in his hands and moaned in pleasure too. That one sound had Sasuke squirming and trembling in utter satisfaction. And Naruto didn't wait and started to grind their hips together with more force than before creating delicious friction. Sasuke felt first time in his life like putting his own hand in his pants to help those moves to finish him but he didn't dare to.

When the raven haired man felt a calloused hand to skim over his stomach and start to fumble with his belt and pants he couldn't help it. His head had fallen back and he was practically lying on the desk only supported on trembling arms. He felt like they will give out soon and he will be there splayed on the desk in front of Naruto lost in his desire.

He felt when the hand of his friend moved to stroke his erection through his pants as the other hand was still busy fumbling with belt. Sasuke moaned so loud that he was sure Sakura behind her reception desk could hear him. He couldn't control himself and when his eyes met with blonds' and he noticed that the other was smirking. He felt slightly betrayed but couldn't care less. The hand on his raging hard on was all that mattered at the moment. He didn't even note that his hips were bucking wildly forcing Naruto to stroke him faster. The blond head had fallen on Sasuke's shoulder and he couldn't hold back his voice when immense pleasure was all that Sasuke felt.

He heard Naruto moan close to his ear something that closely resembled: "So fucking hot."

At that precise moment they heard the door to the office open and they were both frozen. Sasuke turned his head to see his older brother standing in the doorway looking as unimpressed as always. Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers when he observed who came on them. Raven was blushing madly because he was caught splayed on his brother's desk in his brother's office being molested by Naruto.

"Sorry, wrong door," deadpanned the older Uchiha as he left the office and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke sat still frozen at his brother's desk, Naruto proceeded to hold himself up and laugh. The younger Uchiha felt like slapping his friend if he won't stop anytime soon.

"You look so cute when you blush. I should go Sasuke," muttered Naruto as he let go of his raven haired friend who was positively death glaring him for his statement, „We don't want to cause your brother more trauma than we already did."

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto winked at him and went across the office towards the door. He silently left and Sasuke was sitting there staring into the space.

He seated himself in the chair and looked down on his pants. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? Sasuke never masturbated because he found it stupid. Why should he use his hands when there were women jumping at him from every corner? But now it was different. No matter how he tried he couldn't will the hard on to go away. He groaned in frustrations because his very erotic day at work was interrupted by his brother.

One of his hands undid his pants while the other dived in his tight boxers. Sasuke hissed when his hand wrapped around his angry red shaft. His cock was leaking pre-come so much that he was slick the moment he started to stroke himself.

He kept replaying images of Naruto in his head and was thinking about him. He was imagining that it was blonds' hand pleasuring him and not his own. His lips parted gently and he let out breath as he suppressed his moan. His mind was swirling in ecstasy while he imagined Naruto pulling off his pants and stroking him with those tanned hands. He could clearly see Naruto looking at him with those eyes full of desire and his own hand picked up speed. He was completely lost; his mind betrayed him and started replaying the wet dream he had about Naruto couple of weeks ago. He saw blond toying with his cock before taking it into his mouth. He imagined how those soft lips would feel on him and how that mouth would suck him greedily as he came with loud gasp. His eyes were tightly screwed shut, his head thrown back and his back arching of the chair.

Masturbation have never given him this much satisfaction and Sasuke just sat there for a while trying to repress tremors of shivers that ran through his body. He cleaned himself up and noticed the tingling sensation in his legs when he stood up. It was long ago since he felt this fully satisfied and he couldn't help it but smile at his own dirty mind. He wanted more, so much more of Naruto. He wanted to have him and completely possess him. He wanted to make these dreams come true.

* * *

Sasuke was positively horrified every time he met his brother since the incident. Itachi said nothing; he was ignoring even his younger brother's discomfort although it was quite obvious. Sasuke was still watching him because since then Itachi had the tendency to say sentences with more than one meaning which was unusual for him. Itachi always spoke clearly without leading people on. The young Uchiha only guessed that this was his hidden response and teasing.

As it was expected Itachi was forced to stay at home after he was captured by his overprotective mother and Sasuke was more than grateful for that. He will never be able to look at Itachi's office the same. He will always see Naruto molesting him.

Time passed quickly and Sasuke only realized that he had stuff to do when he was forced to take actions by Sakura whom worked more like his planner than anything. And today Sasuke was uneasy because he was forced to attend the Christmas party which he wanted to avoid but couldn't. Itachi was ordered to stay at home and their mother wouldn't budge. Sasuke even felt slightly sorry for his brother because it was terrible to be smothered by their mother at that age.

Naruto was another of Sasuke's problems as he didn't understand what brought the change in attitude. He was nearly sure it had nothing to do with him. The blond haired man was friendlier although no intimacy has occurred since the day in the office. Sasuke thought of it as a spur of passion and nothing more because he knew Naruto well. He felt like there was something hidden behind the behaviour but he couldn't grasp what it was. And who was he to decline the attention of the blond?

Sasuke was stuck on Christmas party at work talking with people he wasn't interested in a looking for blond mop in the crowd. He managed to find it but it was accompanied by a red hat. Sasuke found that more than annoying. Western traditions weren't his thing. He seen the blond approaching and straightened up forcing himself to pay attention to whoever was talking to him at that time.

"Sasuke, where are you spending Christmas?" asked blond when he reached his friend and successfully ignored the cute girl standing next to him.

"You know that Uchiha's do not indulge in these celebrations and are more traditional," said Sasuke dully as he knew what to expect as every year, „I will be on family gathering as every year since I was born on 25th and then I will just hide somewhere."

"Oh, your mom called me and invited me too," informed Naruto and Sasuke was visibly surprised. No one besides family was ever invited to those gatherings. But there was his mother inviting Naruto. She was still thinking they were couple and wanted to break it through to his father? Sasuke felt more than horrified by that possibility.

"She told me I am like a family to her because she knew me since I couldn't speak properly. Isn't that nice? Your mom is so kind," went on Naruto not noticing the angered look the girl standing beside Sasuke and being ignored has given him.

Sasuke didn't find it nice. It brought the feeling of impending doom. Naruto and his family? That only meant trouble. But he couldn't do anything about it. Explaining why he was against the blond man's presence would be much more complicated.

This however changed on the day of gathering when Sasuke was nervously pacing the corridor. How the fuck will Naruto survive attack of all Uchiha's at once? They could be like destructive force. No, they were like predators hunting their prey.

And Sasuke was again surprised when he observed Naruto lively discussing something with his father. Fugaku was never nice to anyone if he didn't need something and here he was chatting with Naruto. Sasuke noticed his brother smirking at him as he stood in corner discussing something with uncle Madara and Obito.

This made Sasuke remember that Naruto accused Obito to have hands dirty with some fishy business. But now everything seemed as normal as it could. Was it all just a mask or was it true? Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He could only imagine how Naruto was feeling. Being here among Uchiha was like crawling into spider's nest. He noticed the open tension between Obito and Naruto. They exchanged greetings but they were cold as ever. Sasuke understood why Naruto attended that evening. He obviously had a chance to speak with Itachi and possibly resumed his actions concerning Obito.

And Sasuke was terribly nervous how the evening will go. Will his mother say something? Will his brother let them know about his secret affair? He was just lucky no one at work was talking about that kiss much. Sasuke couldn't handle this much stress and tried to find solution by drinking more sake and pretending to listen to other people. The only one he was actually listening to was his brother's best friend Shisui. That boy was a lot of trouble but had similar nature to Naruto. In other words Uchiha Shisui was a troublemaker.

"You should stop drinking, Sasuke," stated Shisui while sipping on his own drink.

Sasuke didn't respond and ignored his advice by downing yet another glass of sake. That was when Naruto appeared for the first time that night at his side and started cheerfully chatting with Shisui. One would think they were best friends by observing them as they both joked about Sasuke who was positively death-glaring them.

"Oh, that's nothing like Itachi. You have a lot to learn if you want to glare at me like that. The weasel is freaking scary sometimes," said Shisui a bit too loud which caused several heads to turn their way.

"I told you several times not to call me that," barged Itachi into their conversation and he smirked noticing his brother's state, „How will you get home, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at his older brother and only now realized he was on the family gathering. He got well quite fast. Sasuke even forgot that he was avoiding him because of the incident in the office due to the drunken state.

"I will take him. I still have a present for that bastard even though I know he doesn't celebrate. I have already given all of them away," cheered Naruto and continued bothering Shisui for more top secret information on Itachi. The man only raised an eyebrow when he discovered his brother's distress. Shisui asked Naruto where he has spent his holiday and the blond man happily replied that he went to see children from orphanage and Iruka like every year. This has sort of killed the mood but Naruto wasn't bothered by it. He started to explain what he bought for which child and that he got Iruka a naughty apron. The man sure was more than delighted by Naruto's choice of present.

The evening was nearing its end and Naruto was walking towards the door slightly supporting wavering Sasuke. They said goodbye to everyone and were gone as most of the guests. Sasuke didn't want to stay and listen to his mother's accusations that he drinks too much or that he was antisocial again. He let Naruto take him wherever he was going and he found himself seated on couch in Naruto's flat nibbling at some salty bread sticks.

He noticed that there even was a real Christmas tree in Naruto's flat and it was nicely decorated. There was one colourful box underneath it and Sasuke was suspecting that it was the present Naruto was talking about. Sasuke let his tie loose and undid first two buttons of his shirt. He was feeling hot and still a bit tipsy from all that sake.

Naruto returned to living room with some water for Sasuke and a bottle of red wine for himself. Sasuke looked at the bottle suspiciously and Naruto told him it was meant for special occasions or for his headache and now he had a headache. Sasuke didn't have to ask him what caused the headache. They both looked that they suffered a lot on the most boring evening of their lives. It was whole made up and only entertaining person there was Shisui and Itachi tend to take him away all the time.

Naruto sipped at his wine and let out tired sigh when he slumped down beside Sasuke. His attention moved to the tree at which Sasuke was staring. Naruto quickly grasped pale hand and grabbed Sasuke forcefully under the tree nearly knocking off the glass of water from his hands.

"This is my present for you. You must wear it or I will kick you out," declared Naruto and Sasuke winced at all the possible and definitely horrible outfits that blond can make him wear.

Sasuke opened the present with shaky hands and retrieved a knitted sweater from the box. He was positively mortified when he looked at reindeer with large antlers which were decorated like a Christmas tree. He gave Naruto a startled look but too late. The blond haired man was already pulling the sweater over his head forcefully.

Naruto complimented Sasuke on the style while he observed his gift on him. Sasuke was fuming in anger because he hated wearing colourful clothes. The last straw was when Naruto pulled out reindeer antlers from somewhere and put them on Sasuke's head. This made Sasuke blush as he let his friend dress him up as a toy and make an idiot off him. He wanted to argue but stopped abruptly when he noticed the look in Naruto's eyes. He was just about to pull of the offending thing on his head off.

"What a cute reindeer you are. Do you know what good reindeers get?" asked Naruto which made Sasuke swallow. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was Naruto's voice really seductive?

Sasuke didn't care for the answer; he froze and watched his blond haired friend get closer. His heart was thumping from excitement of what was to come while he sat there underneath Christmas tree wearing the most terrible thing he could imagine with Naruto. Naruto took his glass of wine from the table and had a sip. His eyes closed slowly when he drank the blood red liquid. He filled the glass again but this time handed it to still blushing Sasuke.

"They say that wine is drink of lovers. Especially red wine symbolizes passion and love," whispered Naruto and now Sasuke was sure his voice was seductive. He slowly sipped on the drink Naruto shared with him and pondered on the taste. It was both sweet and a bit bitter. Sasuke downed the glass admitting it tasted good and more so Naruto was sharing it with him. He never seen his friend drink wine so he knew it was something he learned in Europe. He observed how Naruto took the empty glass from his hands and filled it with the remaining wine. Naruto didn't share this time and his half-lidded eyes focus on Sasuke as he drank the early fruit of summer. He put the glass aside and watched Sasuke with intent gaze. He leaned closer to him slowly noticing the apparent distress and discomfort his friend was expressing.

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto when he cupped raven's cheek in his hand and brought their faces closer together. And Sasuke wasn't able to respond because his brain was malfunctioning. He only leaned in closer to Naruto so their lips gently brushed and let the blond kiss him tenderly. He was shivering at the kiss and all those feelings it have spurred in him. Those lips grew bolder and a slick tongue found its way into wet cavern of raven head. Sasuke was beyond delighted when tasting the bittersweet wine in that wet cavern. Shivers ran down his spine when he tasted that mouth and it felt much better than just wine itself. Right in that moment he was seduced with all his senses tingling in anticipation and need for more.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and let the blond lead him and do whatever he wanted to do. Tanned hands buried themselves in silk black hair and Naruto moaned while he continued to caress the black mop. He pulled the raven head closer so Sasuke was now practically sitting on his lap snuggling closer to him and pulling at his clothes.

Naruto's hand went underneath his Christmas present which Sasuke was wearing and started to pull it off slowly. And the raven haired man was more than happy to help him with it. Now only if he could get rid of the offending thing on his head.

"Cute little reindeer," murmured Naruto as he moved his lips to Sasuke's neck and started nipping and sucking on the white column of tender milk white skin.

_Fuck it_, thought Sasuke and decided to forget about the horrible thing on his head.

Naruto started slowly unbuttoning shirt Sasuke was wearing and continued leaving hot trail of kisses in his wake. He kissed the perfect white skin on Sasuke's collarbones and it seemed very soft and delicate. Naruto couldn't hold himself back and he bit on it lightly eliciting hiss from the raven.

"You asked me to show you what I want quite a while ago," murmured Naruto while leaving kisses on the pale white chest, „If this isn't the way you meant it tell me."

Sasuke didn't respond but pulled blond head up from his chest. Their eyes met for a second and Naruto was sure they were thinking the same thing. Sasuke kissed him deeply and greedily.

"I will show you then," uttered Naruto when he lifted Sasuke from the floor and managed to carry him into his bedroom. Sasuke had his legs wrapped tightly around the narrow waist and he never stopped teasingly nip at that plump lower lip. Naruto dumped him on the bed a bit too harshly but followed him by practically jumping the raven haired man.

Naruto hovered above Sasuke and looked at him just before he buried his hands in black locks pulling at them slightly. This knocked off the antlers but Sasuke didn't notice. He was mesmerized to find himself in Naruto's bed. Their lips clashed in passionate kiss and Sasuke could feel it again. He couldn't control himself as he squirmed and moaned beneath Naruto. He only felt his shirt being pulled over his head forgetting about unbuttoning it further. Those strong hands started to stroke and caress the pale chest and sides as they couldn't get enough of what was before them. A greedy mouth found a pink nipple on white chest and started licking and biting. One large hand was occupied by tweaking the other pink nipple and Sasuke was on the edge of ecstasy. When he felt teeth gently scraping over the sensitive flesh he held his breath in anticipation. White teeth softly bit the abused flesh and Sasuke was gasping in pleasure. He never felt anything like all these sensations Naruto was giving him. He wanted more and his voice betrayed him again when a needy moan escaped his mouth.

Naruto started to kiss and lick his way down pale chest. He stopped for a moment to pull his own shirt off. Sasuke took in the view of perfect muscular chest and abs before him and felt a hand grasp his tight. He was terribly hard and his cock was painfully strained in his trousers. And Naruto gave him relief as he ground their hips together for a change.

"Ah," let out Sasuke when he felt Naruto's own hardness brush against him despite of all clothing.

"So little excites you," uttered Naruto as he repeated actions and Sasuke's glare was lost in swirl of satisfaction at the friction blond was creating. Still clothed tanned hips were pushing Sasuke into the bed and Naruto lost all restrain he ever had. He wondered why he was lying to himself all this time. Sasuke was able to put to shame any girl Naruto ever slept with because he was just perfect and Naruto could no longer deny that.

"Do you want me… ah, to come in my pants?" asked Sasuke but had to fight for forcing his brain to think and mouth to speak.

"It would be a shame for the great Uchiha to come before main course," hissed Naruto as he too had no easy time to stay cool. Sasuke made an effort to glare but it was in vain when a tanned hand groped him shamelessly through his pants.

He felt those hot lips to return to torturing his stomach with sweet kisses and hot licks. The hand stroking the bulge in his pants disappeared only to open them and pull them off. Naruto straightened himself and let loose his own pants too as he massaged his own cock. Their eyes full of desire met and Sasuke couldn't comprehend his actions anymore. All he wanted was Naruto and he didn't care how.

Blond slowly pulled off black boxers Sasuke was wearing and threw them in some corner of the room. Sasuke's heart was pounding when he was laying in Naruto's bed, in sheets that smelled like him currently naked and blushing slightly. His legs were spread open showing a shameless display of milky skin to Naruto. Sasuke felt slightly more vulnerable than he ever wanted to but the feeling was gone quickly. A tanned hand moved to stroke the pink erection and onyx eyes have closed because he couldn't stop his voice from making those embarrassing noises. It felt so good and it was only a hand. Pale hips were buckling wildly while the hand continued its work. And Naruto changed his mind as he started to kiss and lick pale lower stomach of the man in front of him.

"F-Fuck," hissed Sasuke feeling delicious tingles in his gut.

"You are so responsive and sensitive," whispered seductively the blond pleasuring the raven head, „I wonder how sensitive you are here."

Onyx eyes snapped open abruptly and widened when sinful tongue started to lick the tip of his cock. This time Sasuke was speechless and breathless and more than surprised that he was able to suppress need to come on the spot. He locked eyes with Naruto as the blond was licking the thick length and noticed the unquenched thirst and lust shimmering in those blue depths. Naruto sucked on the head hungrily occasionally dipping his tongue teasingly into the slit which led to Sasuke grasping the sheets for dear life. He was losing his mind. Naruto noticed this and untangled one pale hand from sheets and moved it to his hair silently. He swallowed then the whole length and felt the body beneath him arch like pulled on a sting.

To Naruto's surprise Sasuke was quite loud which he has never noticed before. He was never loud with females but seemed spurred more than he should be by Naruto. And those moans were music to his ears as he watched his friend in pure ecstasy to writhe under his touch.

Sasuke gripped on sun coloured locks firmly as he felt the hot mouth envelope him whole. His knuckles were white from forceful grip and he was focusing on his hips to stop buckling more than was necessary. When Naruto went on and started deep throathing him Sasuke gave up all will he ever had enjoying immense pleasure. He felt the throat constrict around his member when Naruto swallowed and he felt that sinful tongue lick a vein on his cock.

Sasuke felt the hot white coil accumulating in his stomach and was hit with a blinding orgasm. His mouth fell open and his eyes screwed shut as he experienced the strongest orgasm to date. He came with a deep groan as he was repeatedly swallowed by those pink lips. And Naruto licked and swallowed all that he could finishing Sasuke off completely. The raven head only watched how that hungry mouth ate all his cum greedily as he patted the blond hair of his friend. He was spent when he lay stretched and unable to move on Naruto's bed. He couldn't believe what have just happened and how fucking great it was. Mere sex has never given him this much satisfaction and it didn't matter with who it was.

"That was fast," teased the blond and observed the content expression on the pale face. Sasuke was unable to glare and he didn't care. Naruto leaned in and kissed his friend letting him taste himself in his mouth. An approving groan was the only answer he got as he sucked on plump lower lip.

"Sasuke," groaned Naruto asking for permission for his planned actions and Sasuke replied Naruto by grasping his ass cheek. He noticed that Naruto reached for something hidden in his bedside table.

And the hot mouth sucked on Sasuke's already hardening cock again as a finger traced his crack testing the waters. Sasuke squirmed in unease but didn't force the hand away. Naruto found little pucker and teasingly encircled it with his finger while still distracting Sasuke with his mouth. He opened the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in gel like substance.

When first finger slid in he heard Sasuke gasp at the feeling of it. This brought a question in Naruto's mind which he had to ask before they got any further. He let his finger slide in and out preparing the raven head for what was to come and feeling how that tight hole gripped him.

"Sasuke, have you ever…?" whispered Naruto and trailed off when he noticed that his soon to be lover gained the ability to glare again but his eyes were still clouded with lust. This was sure destroying the mood so Naruto ignored the distress in his raven haired lover as he resumed his sucking on pale hardening cock.

"I will be gentle," assured blond when he let another finger slide in with the first. Just the thought that he will be the first to fuck that perfect ass had Naruto nearly coming while he played everything he could possibly do with Sasuke in his head.

And Sasuke was slightly alarmed as the feeling of burning pain arose in his ass. It was soon gone. Naruto moved his fingers in and out slowly while still sucking him off. Onyx eyes screwed shut when the third finger entered him bringing more pain with it than anything. He felt those fingers to move at fast pace and he let out a yelp when they brushed against something which made him see stars. The blond noticed that and continued to abuse that spot driving his friend to his limits.

"Oh God, …ah, Naruto," moaned Sasuke being lost in the feeling this tanned hand was giving him. He didn't even note when the mouth left his cock. He felt his own hips to start pushing against the fingers.

And there it was. Naruto had Sasuke squirming in pleasure with his fingers up his ass. He non-ceremoniously turned Sasuke over with his ass up in the air while telling him he wants to try something. The raven haired man couldn't care less for what it was until he felt hot tongue lick at his entrance. It went in and out repeating the movements of Naruto's fingers and Sasuke buried his face in blankets in shame. He was blushing madly because that tongue eating him out was exciting him even more that did the fingers before. He heard himself moan and felt his ass push against the blond head. His thighs shook with strain as he struggled to hold his ass up.

And Naruto was moaning too at the delicious grip that tight hole had on his tongue. He couldn't wait to put something much bigger inside. He let go of his friend's ass and slide his tongue out as he turned over his utterly defeated friend. He noticed that Sasuke was beet red and avoiding his gaze. He was so ashamed that he enjoyed Naruto's preparations so much. The blond wouldn't have it that Sasuke was not looking at him. He grasped his chin and looked into those endless black depths before kissing Sasuke passionately.

The blond got up on his knees and noticed the hungry look on raven's face. He pulled his own boxers off and watched how the gaze locked on his cock. Sasuke licked his lips. He sat up and Naruto sure knew his intentions when he seen him getting closer.

"I don't trust you that much yet," murmured Naruto playfully and observed Sasuke giving him a questioning glare, „I will need it in future. I don't want you biting my cock off for all that molestation."

Sasuke simply groaned in annoyance and was handed a bottle of lube.

"Lube me up if you want," said Naruto struggling to stay calm as he observed the eagerness with which Sasuke grasped the bottle, uncapped it and squirted much more than was needed on his hand. He covered his palms with it heating the cold liquid on his hands before he let them cover the angry red erection. Pale hands shook slightly because Sasuke was nervous and have never touched any man like this before. He sure knew how he liked it but it still felt weird. He was more cautions with Naruto than he ever was with any girl. Blue eyes were hooded with desire when they found onyx and urged Sasuke to be bolder. And Sasuke forgot his shyness with the exquisite body in his hands when he kissed and licked a hot trail up that muscular abs and chest. He softly kissed the fresh pink scar on blond's shoulder noticing that it was healed almost completely. Naruto hissed in pleasure as those hands were stroking him, working him and slicking him so deliciously. He gripped the raven locks mussing them even more and kissed the pink lips with all the pent up lust. The shyness was long forgotten as Sasuke started gently sucking on the others neck while his hands were working restlessly.

And Sasuke couldn't believe his ears when he heard Naruto moan and ask him to go faster. Sasuke complied but was soon interrupted by a shaking hand which removed his hands from the dark cock.

Naruto let the passion take over him as he kissed Sasuke deeply forcing him to lie down onto bed and spreading his legs open wide. He let the head of his cock slide inside the crack of Sasuke's ass and noted how the raven tensed.

"It will hurt a bit," whispered Naruto holding Sasuke in his arms gently, "But I can make the pain go away and make you feel so good."

Sasuke nodded slightly when his eyes met with Naruto's giving him permission to do whatever it was that he wanted to do. And Naruto did as he slowly started to ease into his friend with shaking hands. That tight hot hole which gripped on him nearly painfully was driving him crazy but he managed to stop when he was halfway in. Sasuke's jaw was clenched and his eyes shut while he tried to focus on anything but the burning pain in his ass. He felt the comforting touches and whispers which his lover provided but it didn't help. Sasuke felt so broken at the moment that he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or because of something else. Only thinking that he was connected with Naruto this intimately made him feel warm swelling in his chest. He blushed and covered his face with his hand while he laid there shattered.

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto caringly removing the hand from blushing face and proceeded to kiss it tenderly. Tanned hands gently caressed black locks while his mouth kissed Sasuke's cheeks, nose, forehead and in the end lips. Naruto shared a soft loving kiss with Sasuke which was much slower and had quite a different feel than any they shared before.

"Open your eyes," asked Naruto in hushed voice and observed how those dark eyes opened. He was mesmerized as he never seen so much emotion in them. Naruto slowly slid all the way in and held Sasuke tightly in his arms whispering assuring words. He pressed his forehead against Sasuke's and closed his eyes as he slowly slid in and out. The pace of thrusts of those tanned hips was nothing but sensual and teasing. The raven was more motionless than anything when Naruto's hands started lovingly caress his hair, arms and chest. A lonely tear slipped down white cheek which surprised Naruto and he opened his eyes again and licked the trail up.

"Sasuke," moaned Naruto while he kissed the soft lips with the salty taste of the tear still on his tongue. The body beneath him shuddered deliciously as the swirl of feelings was making Sasuke feel more loved than he ever did. The pace of thrusts was slow and careful because Naruto was coaxing his lover to share his ecstasy of such intimate connection with him.

"Oh, Naruto," gasped the raven head and pulled his lover closer to feel that amazing body awaking so much in him that he could never imagine was possible.

And Naruto gripped those white tights with all strength as the reaction of his lover brought him closer to his limit. He started thrusting with faster pace but still making sure it wasn't too much for Sasuke to handle. The raven head was writhing underneath him in pleasure and his cock was hard again as it bobbed and brushed against hard tanned stomach. He let his reins on control loose because he couldn't force his mind to think. Pale legs wrapped around tanned body and brought them even closer to which Naruto responded with faster pace and approving groan.

The passion and lust were awakening again when their sweat slicked bodies brushed against each other in perfect sync. Sasuke felt goose bumps on his skin as Naruto licked on his neck tasting his sweat and blew air on the hot trail.

Sasuke started to unconsciously return each Naruto's thrust with his hips and felt the erection in his ass brush where the fingers had before. His mind went totally blank after that and he was reduced to moaning mess in blonds' arms.

Naruto felt like coming any moment and to make it worse he noted how the abused opening grasped his shaft tightly. He picked up the pace again and was now mercilessly thrusting into tight pale ass. He lifted one of Sasuke's legs on his shoulder for better access and continued his pleasuring torture. He kissed the pale knee close to his face lovingly and moved one of his hands to stroke bobbing shaft in time with his own thrusts. He observed the pale body arch beautifully off the bed and the erratic rise and fall of pale chest. Sasuke was writing in ecstasy and couldn't muster a simple thought as he was fucked so well.

Black hair plastered to raven's face with sweat flew around the pale face as Sasuke threw his head back and yelled something incoherent. His brows were drawn close and his mouth agape as he came hard into that tanned hand and on his own stomach. Naruto gasped in surprise at the erotic sight and after few more thrust he came too because Sasuke was gripping him down there painfully.

The blond mop hit the pale shoulder. Naruto was breathing hard and felt the pale chest to rise and fall quickly. He felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest and he could swear that he heard Sasuke's too. He was starting to think that the raven head has passed out as he wasn't moving at all. Only when pale arms wrapped around his back he was sure that Sasuke was only lost in post orgasmic ecstasy.

Naruto eased out of Sasuke and noticed his lover wince in pain. He was wondering if he will limp on the next day or not. If he will blond will certainly hear about that. Naruto hugged Sasuke in his arms protectively and let him escape to slumber. Their activities have drained him of too much energy.

And Sasuke felt more content laying in Naruto's grasp than he ever felt in his life. He had two most mind-blowing orgasms in his life on the same day. He snuggled to tanned chest and let sleep take over him.


End file.
